Amor a primera mordida
by Trowua
Summary: Relato de un ciudadano proveniente de cantelot como llego a enamorase de una pony de granja por un bocadillo y como se enamoro de otra pony que comparten similitud de personalidad asiendo de esto un triangulo amoroso en la que se desata algo de prejuicio por la raza y posicion social, ahi algo de drama, pasion,sexo y tragedia. Hasta donde llegara este triangulo amoroso?
1. Capitulo 1

**Para lo que van a comenzar y los que ya han leido la historia voy a comenzar a mejorar la calidad de escritura y dialogo por ahora asi que el capitulo 20 esta a la espera por un tiempo indefinido ya que consegui trabajo y ahora este me adsorbe mucho tiempo y llego cansado como para escribir algo nuevo por eso me dedicare a mejorar algunos capitulos que tenia que ser reacomodados sin perder el hilo de la secuencia claro.**

* * *

**Amor a primera mordida**

**Ponyville**

-Era una mañana tranquila en las afueras de ponyville en la que twilight y spike regresaban de ayudar a recolectar manzanas a applejack en Sweet apple acres, mientras twilight y applejack conversaban, spike hurgaba en un cesto de manzanas que cargaba twilight para comérsela, luego de que él se comiera una manzana de la cesta, escupe un pergamino, el cual informaba que la Princesa Celestia estaba por celebrar la Gran Gala del Galope invitando cordialmente a twilight eh acompañantes….

**Canterlot**

Esa mañana estaba por abrir las puerta de mi tienda en canterlot, cuando de pronto veo como una pegaso de color gris y cutie mark de burbujas se estrella justo a la puertas de mi tienda, sin señal de que se hiciera algún daño, sin embargo sus ojos estaban algo desorientado, lo cual me pareció curioso, luego de que la pegaso gris se sacudiera el sucio dijo.

_-Hola ni nombre es derpy y eh traído una carta para la persona, hmm…llamada scrollhammer.- llamado así por mi cutie mark.- se encuentra el aquí.-Dijo la pegaso de color gris y respondiéndole extrañado._

_-Si!? ese soy yo._

Curioso el porqué de la carta la recibo un tanto preocupado y tan pronto la levito con mi magia ya que era un unicornio y era fácil para mí usar un poco de magia. La pegaso gris sale rápidamente aleteando antes de darles las gracias, entonces dentro de la tienda comienzo a detallar un poco la carta, la cual con asombro veo que esta tiene el sello de la realeza, sin más me apresuro a abrirla.

Lo cual me comunicaba que había sido elegido para realizar el banquete de la nada más y nada menos que la celebración anual también llamada La Gran Gala, en la cual asistían de todas parte de ecuestrita la crema y nata de la alta sociedad, esa misma noche!, sorprendido y con la boca abierta pensé que este sería un gran desafío para mis habilidades culinarias preparar un gran festín para esa noche, así que salte hasta la cocina y usando magia comencé inmediatamente a organizar los preparativo para el festín de La Gran Gala, estaba un poco preocupado porque no sabía que delicioso platillos preparar, pero luego me di cuenta que en la carta se encontraba un menú seleccionado para la gran ocasión lo cual me redujo el trabajo y agregando algunos platillos propios comencé.

Ese día cerré de inmediato la tienda y me dispuse hacer todos los platillos, finos e exquisitos, postres azucarado entre otros, esa noche tenía que ser perfecto porque de no serlo podría afectar a la reputación de mi tienda y si todo marchaba a la perfección podría darle un poco de fama e incentivo para mi negocio y expandirnos ese era el sueño que mis padres, el cual prometí e impuse a cumplir sin importar que.

Finalizado ya todos los platillos y postres, tocan repentinamente la puerta, me extrañaba ya que había colocado el cartel de cerrado y fugazmente mire el reloj de la cocina y recordé la hora de la entrega así que fui rápidamente a atender la puerta, eran los sirvientes del castillo buscado el festín para La Gran Gala, luego de entregarlo el tiempo transcurrió rápido y como también me había invitado a la celebración comencé a prepararme vistiendo un esmoquin elegante me marche al Galardón.

**Entrada de la Gran gala **

Entrando a la recepción puedo divisar una gran escalera y al final de esta escalera se encontraba la Princesa Celestia se veía como siempre tan majestuosa, imponente, maravillosa y radiante, también pude notar a alguien junto a ella, poco a poco subiendo los escalones y acercándome a donde se encontraba la princesa, reconozco a la pony junto a ella era twilight la protegida de la princesa, el cual llevaba un lindo atuendo combinaba muy bien con sus ojos y pelaje se veía, wow! extremadamente bella, al llegar de frente a la princesa esta me dice con una voz dulce y apacible conociéndome inmeditamente.

_Gracias por hacerse cargo del banquete de esta noche, todo quedo maravilloso el sabor y los platillos son exquisito_.- La protegida de la princesa me mira un poco extrañada y dijo.

_-¿El!?,- _dijo con asombro_.- El hizo todos los platillos y postres solo!? para hoy? y para esta noche?, pero como puede ser posible?_- dijo la protegida de la princesa.

Veo que la princesa mira a twilight y le dice.- _El es un experto unos de los pocos unicornio en magia culinaria, no sé? si has notado su cutie mark? el cual representa el esmero y esfuerzo hace todo lo que el se proponga es una cutiemark muy imprecionante_.

Twilight me mira de nuevo con algo de asombro para luego desviar la mirada riendo sonrojada y diciendo en vos baja.

-H_ehehe se parece a alguien a quien conozco.- Luego dijo.-Bueno bienvenido sea señor?._- yo la interrumpo y le digo.- _No no no por favor no me digas señor llámeme scroll hammer, soy casi de la misma edad que usted, por debido a circunstancia un tanto triste de recordar, me hice cargo de la tienda a temprana edad y tuve que dejar mis estudio de la magia.- twilight riéndose apenada_, ella dice_._- B_ueno scroll hammer bienvenido a la gran gala, pero me apena preguntar si usted no trajo a sus padres_.- Baje la cara con mirada triste.- _OHH! D-disculpe no era mi intención es que._- entonces levanto mi pata en señal de que parara de seguir hablando y dije.- _no se preocupe.- Con una gran sonrisa.- todo esta bien ya eso quedo en el pasado. Fue un placer conocerla señorita twilight._- respondiendo ella dijo.- _por favor solo twilight_.- riéndose sonrojada nuevamente, luego dijo.

_-Espero charlar con usted pronto_.

-Se_ria un placer y honor charlar con usted twilight mas calmadamente_.

Ya dentro del salón de fiesta me dispuse a ir por algunos bocadillo que se encontraban en el área del jardín real, ya que me incomodaba un poco comer cerca de estos pony refinado, acercándome a la mesa veo a la distancia cerca de algunos pilares a una pony muy llamativa de color naranja y de crin amarillas entrenzada, vestía un tanto curioso atuendo colorido diría yo, pero le quedaba a la perfección con su tonalidad de piel lo cual resaltaba en ella, ya llegando a la mesa de los aperitivo puedo divisar a twilight comiendo un bocadillo tranquilamente, me acerco por detrás de ella sin que notara mi presencia y la saludo.

- _Hola twilight nos encontramos nuevamente._- la pony al escuchar mi vos desde detrás se sorprende ahogándose con el bocadillo, al notar la reacción de susto rápidamente le busco un poco de agua para que tomara y digo apenado.

- _D-disculpe no quise asustarla_.- ella dijo sonriendo y siendo un poco.

-S_i hehe valla susto me dio_.-Disculpándome yo.

_No era mi intención_.

_-No se preocupe hehe, hoy ah estado un poco rara la noche siento como si algo fuese a suceder_. Por curiosidad le pregunto.- _Que sucede? le incomoda algo?_.

- E_h no! Eh si! Bueno la verdad es que vine con mis amigas, como veras la pony que anda vendiendo postre en aquel lugar cerca de los pilares es una de ella, pero eso no me preocupa me preocupan las otras cuatros que no la eh ver esta noche._ Entonces algo interesado por saber que nombre de su llamativa amiga que estaba vendiendo algunos postres.

-_Hm..me podría decir cuál es el nombre de su amiga_.

-Hm? _su nombre es Applejack.- _Intrigado por el nombre curioseo un poco más de la procedencia de su amiga_._

_-Twilight me podría decir de donde es ella?_

_-Hm? Ella es de ponyville bueno vive en las afuera de pueblo en una granja de manzana llamada Sweet Apple Acres, es recolectora de manzanas._

- _Valla debe ser muy decidida en lo que hacer_. Twilight dice.

- N_o podrás imaginártelo hasta muy terca puede llegar ser he he he_.- riendo dije.

-V_alla su carácter se asemeja en algo al mío, también puedo ser terco si no me salen en perfecto orden las cosas_.

Twilight se notaba algo pensativamente y dijo

-A-a_si también es mi carácter si no me sale en las cosas en perfecto orden puedo llegar ser muy terca hasta algo impulsiva hehe._

-_Enserio!? como me gustaría ver lo impulsiva que puede llegar a ser._

Y ambos reimos por unos segundo. _Despues_ twilight me pregunta, _y dime me podrías hablar algo acerca de ti?, ya me habías mencionado cuando nos conocimos que te saliste de la academia de magia, pero mientras estaba estudiando que aprendiste en ella_?

-B_ueno aprendí lo básico, pero hubo un hechizo que yo cree, fue por error ya que trataba de convertir una fruta en otra, pero en vez de eso la conversión salió mal y había convertido la fruta en un bocadillo lo cual resulto lo que estaba imaginando en ese momento, ya que en ese momento tenía un poco de hambre_.

- W_ow eso es impresionante con razón tu cutie mark te precede hacer lo quieras con esmero_.

- _Bueno eso no era extraño ya que mis padre eran repostero y mi madre era cocinera de platillos finos hahaha_.-

De repente se escucha un alboroto y gritos dentro del salón y fugasmente volteo a ver si la amiga de twilight estaba bien y se encontraba en su puesto, pero no, luego giro mi cabeza en dirección a donde estaba twilight para preguntarle si la había visto, notando que ella se a echado a correr y gritándome me dijo.

-_ Lo siento tengo que ver algo, pero si algún día estas libre ven a visitarme a ponyville cualquier día, buscame en la biblioteca de cuidad ahi vivo adiós!. _

Y así veo como ella se pierde en la multitud que salía corriendo del salón, yo quedándome solo en el jardín sin preocuparme del alboroto decidí ver a la competencia, me preguntaba si tenía no se algo especial, mirando el puesto no vi nada fuera de lo ordinario, así que decidí probar algo del puesto, había unos canelones que llamaron mi atencion, se veía suculentos, cuando lo probé en ese instante mi mundo se detuvo, sentí que estaba envuelto de una suave fragancia a manzana fresca recorriendo en el aire que me rodeaba en torbellino mistico y magico de sabores, mi mente se nublo me sentía en las nueves fue una sensación tal que quise saber más el porqué eran tan ricos ese canelon, que secreto habían en ellos y de la persona que lo había creado este manjar de dioses, desde ese dia me dije.

_-Tengo que saber más de esto o de ella! no lo se, Creo!? Creo!? Que me eh enamorado de ella_….

* * *

**Este es el comienzo de lo que podria decirse la historia del dueño de una simple tienda con 2 de las mares el cual podremos ver algunos problema y como twilight le uviese gustado ser sin la restricciones de la princes en los siguentes capitulos lo cual va a ser extraño. **


	2. Capitulo 2

**Este capitulo a sido corregido y mejorado para sus disfrute :D.**

* * *

**Amor a primera mordida 2**

Transcurrida ya una semana después del celebración de la Gran Gala y varios días después de los problemas y caos que ocasiono discord en ponyville, se me ocurrió que sería una buena idea ir a visitar a twilight, ya que ella me había lanzado digámoslo así esa invitación de que podría visitarla en cualquier momento, así que esa mañana animado prepare algunos bocadillos y un preparado especial de vino de uvas, para tener algún tipo de escusa por si ella se encontraba ocupada o algo por el estilo, terminado ya los preparativos los empaco todo en una bolsa y me la sujeto en el lomo.

Luego me puse en marcha a la estación de trenes, para poder a abordar el tren que me llevaría a ponyville, de pronto recordé algo que me dijo unos de mis conocidos, que en ponyville no toleraban muy bien a la gente que provenía de canterlot, ya que creía que todo eran muy creídos como para andar en su pueblo.

Sintiéndome extrañado del porque el vino en mi ese recuerdo, ya que yo no tenía el porte para ser presumido, tal vez un poco el habla y eso es por vivir tanto tiempo rodeado de esa clase gente que algunos eran mis clientes, yo simplemente era otro habitante en canterlot, entonces recordé un hechizo que me permitía esconder mi cuerno por unas horas lo hice con el simple hecho de no causar algún inconveniente y sacando una bufanda de mi bolsa la cual la había empacado solo por si salía tarde de ponyville y comenzara a ser frio, era una bufanda poco llamativa pensé y con esto nadie notaria mucho mi presencia, luego de algunos minutos el tren había llegado.

En el transcurso de alguna horas había llegado a la estación en ponyville, acomode mi bolsa donde llevaba los bocadillos y abandone la estación del tren para adentrarme en ponyville, sorprendido de ver el paisaje que pintaba el pueblo el cual estaba maravillado de los hermosa que eran las casa, las calles, hasta el cielo se veía hermoso y no era tan bulliciosa como canterlot, pero por anda tan sorprendido del ver el entorno no me percate de que comencé hacer que notaran mi presencia e capturar las miradas de los lugareños, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba mucho mi comportamiento ya que algunos niños jugaban por las calles alegres, seguí caminando un poco siguiendo algunas indicaciones de que amablemente un ciudadano me había indicado, también segui las indicaciones de algunos carteles hasta que al fin halle la biblioteca? y dije en voz alta.

_-Pero si esto es un árbol no una biblioteca.- sin darme cuenta que junto a mi pasaba un pequeño dragón de color purpura y entonces él se detuvo, me miro y dijo._

_-Si es un árbol genio nunca había visto uno?.- levantando una de sus cejas._

Sorprendo del que pequeño dragón hablara ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de uno o hablado con uno.

_-Valla! un dragón! y puede hablar!, mil disculpa señor dragón, pero no es la primera vez que veo un árbol hehehe, pero la verdad si es mi primera vez que veo un árbol usado como biblioteca la verdad es muy curioso._

_De inmediato pregunte._

_-De casualidad? señor dragon usted conoce a la señorita twilight?_

El dragón respondió riendo.

_- Hahahaha usted no es de por aquí cierto? Bueno pero primero mi nombre es spike y si conozco a la señorita hahahaha twilight ya que, yo soy su ayudante numero uno_. Exclamo el pequeño dragón.

_-Entonces escuche un grito proveniente del árbol-biblioteca._

-_Spike! Cuanta veces te eh dicho que te concentres en tu deberes y apúrate con mis pedido siempre te la pasas holgazaneando._

Viendo exaltado al dragón este sale corriendo directo al árbol-biblioteca, entonces vi una figura asomándose por la entrada del árbol-biblioteca a la protegida de la princesa preguntándole, al dragón porque se había tardado, este respondiéndole.

_-Lo siento es que me entretuve con aquel pony al parecer el no es de por aquí y también el te está buscando._

La señorita twilight al notar mi presencia mete al dragón con su magia y cierra la puerta de golpe, sorprendido me acerco un poco a la puerta y escucho sus voces diciendo.

_-No puede ser y justo hoy cuando estaba repasando los libros._

_-Pero twilight tu ya leíste eso libros ayer._

_-Lo se spike pero quería memorizar alguna hechizos, spike!_

_-Si twilight?._

_-Por favor organiza esto lo más rápido posible mientras yo entretengo al caballero que se encuentra afuera._

_-Pero twilight._

_-Hazlo!._

_-Twilight no sería más fácil ordenarlo con un poco de magia?._

_-Si spike tienes razón!._

Entonces comienzo a escuche un zumbidos y golpes hasta que se detuvo los sonidos y la puerta se abrió de nuevo, era el pequeño dragón diciéndome

_-Oye tu ya puedes pasar._

Ya adentro observe el interior estaba sorprendido lo organizado y espacioso que era ese árbol por dentro, luego mi mirada se fijo en el dragon que continuo caminado hasta detenerse en una puerta, este me dice.

_-Ven pasa espera que twilight baje de su habitación y estará contigo en unos instante._

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la señorita twilight entro a la habitación y dijo riendo tímidamente.

_-He he siento la demora estaba un poco desaliñada.- Yo la observo y contesto._

_-Oh! No se preocupe se ve tan linda como el dia que nos conocimos en la gran gala señorita twilight.-_ al contestarle con alago noto que se sonroja y me dice.

_-Por favor recuerde llamarme solo twilight ok? y dígame que lo trae por acá?.- yo respondo algo nervioso._

_-B-bueno vengo a visitarla, recuerdas? que usted me dijo que pasara algún dia por ponyville y la buscase, también porque eh querido saber un poco mas de usted y una de sus amigas, aquella que usted menciono que tenía una granja_. Ella mira extrañada mi cabeza y me pregunta.

_-hm!? Creo que le hace falta algo? acaso! Perdió su cuerno?. - yo le respondo._

_-N-no! no, solo es un hechizo que me aplique para ocultarlo temporalmente lo hice para pasar desapercibido._

_-Desapercibido?._- pregunto.

_-Bueno veras es que un amigo me conto que los lugareños no toleran muy bien a los visitantes de canterlot._

Y ella dijo mientras asentaba con su cabeza comprediendo de que estaba hablando.

_-Aha! Si, ya lo sé, la primera semana que comencé a vivir aquí en ponyville fue un poco incomoda_.- y rápidamente cambio la conversación diciendo.

_-Oye! me gustaría aprender cómo hacer ese hechizo, hahaha tal vez lo pueda usar para jugarle una broma a mis amigas.- dijo ella riéndose._

-De acuerdo es muy sencillo aprenderlo.

_-Gracias, porque no te pones comodo._

Acto seguido me despojo de mi bufanda guardándola en la mi mochila que traía, luego escuche que ella pregunto curiosamente.

_-Valla se ve pesada esa mochila, que traes allí?.- animado le respondo._

-_Ahh! Bueno, es que quise traerte algunos de mis bocadillos especiales y también traje un par botellas de vino de uva que prepare en mi tienda es una nueva invención que quiero sacar al mercado, la traje especialmente para la ocasión de nuestro rencuentro y para acompañar los bocadillo que prepare, ya que con esto le da un excelente sabor._

_-Enserio! déjame llamar a mi amigo spike para que nos traigan algunos platos y vasos_.- y con un grito dijo.

_-Spike! puedes traer unos vasos! y platos por favor!.-_ Y el pequeño dragón le respondió gritando desde la otra habitación diciendo.

_-Si twilight en seguida te los llevare._

Luego que spike coloco los platos y los vasos comencé a servirle a ella, a spike y por último terminándome de servir yo diciendo.

_-Por favor prueben y me dice que tal le pareció los bocadillos junto con el vino._

Spike se veía que era un glotón y fue el primero en terminarse todo de un bocado lo que le había servido, también bebió muy rápido el vino y callo se veía mareado diciendo.

_-Estaa muyy bue..no…hic!, pero esta sanción no la habíaa tenido antes..hic!._

Cayendo rápidamente dormido por el efecto de vino, solo que estupefacto por el efecto del vino en el pequeño dragón y preocupado digo.

-Ohh no! Al parecer el vino era muy fuerte, bueno tampoco dije que se debía de tomar poco a poco ah! Que tonto fui por no advertir esto, no pensé que pasaría algo asi! Tonto que tonto fui.

Mirando a twilight, ella sorprendida me pregunto.

_-Que contiene este vino? acaso algún tipo de alcohol?_

_-Si tiene un poco de alcohol secreto que mi abuelo me lo enseño hacer, me dijo que le da un gusto a diferente al zumo de uvas, pero no sabía que este iba a tener un efecto inmediato en un dragones acaso el está en alguna etapa de niñez o algo asi?_

_-Si! él está más o menos esa edad._

_-Oh que tonto fui! Debi notarlo al menos, mil disculpa, por no notarlo ya que esta es mi primera vez que veo un dragón de cerca y no tenía idea de su madurez, pero no ahí remedio hehe, solo esta adormecido y estará asi por el resto del dia hehe eso me paso también la primera vez que mi abuelo me dio a probarlo y yo tomándolo rápidamente. Esclame._

_-Entonces? No debo preocuparme por el?._

_-N-no te preocupes el está bien, solo despertara con una fuerte jaqueca._

_-Bien uff me alegra escuchar eso.- Dijo ella con un tono de tranquilidad._

_-Bien entonces la manera de beberlo es, despacio? y comiéndolo junto con los bocadillos no? ._

_-A-así es._

_-Ok déjame llevar a spike a su cama y volveré enseguida._

Y levitando al pequeño dragón lo coloco en su lomo, luego de unos minutos ella volvió de llevar al pequeño dragón y comenzamos a charla sentado en el sofá uno de lado del otro delante de una chimenea, comenzaba a oscurecer un poco sabia que tenía que irme, pero la conversación era muy placentera le hablaba un poco de mi pasado y gracias al vino aplacaba a suavizar los recuerdos tristes.

De repente la conversación cambio de rumbo cuando ella me hizo una pregunta directa.

_-Entonces? quieres saber algo más de mi? y también de applejack no?_

Un poco sorprendido por la repentina pregunta le conteste.

_-Si veras tu eres la protegida de la princesa, lo cual eso te hace interesante diría yo._- notando como ella se sonrojaba por el alago.- _Eres como una heroína para algunos ponys en canterlot que estudiaban magia, por estudiar junto a la princesa que es un gran privilegio diría yo._

_-Oh enserio!?, no sabía nada de eso._- riéndose tímidamente.

-veras.- mirándola directamente a sus grandes y lindos ojos.- Desde que te vi en las escaleras junto a la princesa en la gran gala la verdad ya sabía quién eras pero fingí no saberlo.

-Porque fingiste.

-Bueno la razón es que yo te admiraba desde hace tiempo.

Notando que twilight se incomoda un poco por la respuesta, pero no tanto para dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

-La verdad yo sentía algo especial en ti en ese momento.

-de verdad!?.- ella respondió algo entusiasmada.

Y debido a mis comentario note que ella acerco a mi cara mirándome con sus hermosos ojos llenos de admiración y entusiasmo, no sé si era la culpa del efecto del vino, debido que, casi nos acabábamos la segunda botella que traje conmigo, tal vez lo era y cerrando mis ojos me arriesgue y la bese, al no sentir rechazo por parte de ella, pude sentir sus labios delicado que rosaban con los míos, entonces quise arriesgarme un poco mas tal vez estaba loco pero quise tocar su lengua con la mía, pero al darme cuenta ella ya estaba sobre la mía, se sentía tan bien tan cálida tan suave, sabia que algo estaba mal, pero seguí saboreando sus labios. Seguimos así por un rato mas hasta casi quedarnos sin aliento, luego de apartarnos para tomar un poco de aire ella se acerco a mi oído y me susurro.

-Gracias por venir este hoy estaba pensado fugazmente en ti, qué habría sido del caballero que conocí en la gran gala? después de los problemas que eh tenido estos últimos días, eres una reconfortante presencia para mi cansado espíritu y gracias a ti, puedo seguir continuando a lo que me depare el mañana.

Luego ella mordió mi oreja como sintiéndose algo excitante y me beso en la mejilla con calidez, dirigiéndose a mi boca para seguirnos besando por un rato mas, en cada beso y rose frenético de nuestro labios que ella me daba sentía una pasión indomable acompañado de una calidez como si no hubiera un luego o un después, solo sentía que ella quería darlo todo en esos besos, luego ella me rodea con sus brazo y me tumba en el sofá donde estábamos sentado, sorprendido cerré por reacción mis ojos para luego abrirlo despacio justamente para notar como una lagrima recorrer su mejilla, entonces acercándose a mí, me da un suave beso en los labios y quedar profundamente dormida en mis brazos.

* * *

**bueno bueno aqui vemos como twilight le da rienda suelta a sus sentimientos acumulados por el estres que cargaba desde hace mucho tiempo, con este potro afortunado que conocio en la gran gala veamos que sucedera en el siguente capitulo sera interesante? Yo creo que si sigan y vealan.  
**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Este capitulo tambien a sido modificado y acomodado ya que presentaba mucho errores ortograficos el cual dificultaba la lectura.**

* * *

Amor a primera mordida 3

Luego de que ella se quedo dormida sobre mí usando mi pecho como su almohada, tratando de que no despertara la comencé a rodear con mis patas despacio para poder darle un gentil y suave abraso, luego comencé acariciar con mi pata izquierda su melena, podía sentir lo suave y sedosa que era, con delicado olor a margaritas, sin embargo por más cuidadoso que fuera para no despertarla, ella se despertó un poco y mirándome con sus ojos entre abierto se acomodo de nuevo estrujando su mejilla en mi pecho por un momento y volver a quedar dormida, no obstante ella me rodeo con sus patas y me abrazaba fuertemente, como queriéndome decir que no me fuera o algo por el estilo, seguidamente note que de sus ojos caían lagrimas, lo cual me confundió un poco no sabía si estaba feliz o triste y eso me hizo sentir algo frustrado porque podía sentir que ella ocultaba algo en su interior que difícilmente era de superar y difícilmente de sobrellevar.

Después de que ella se calmara un poco aunque todavía podía escucharla que sollozaba un poco transcurrieron algunas horas, lo sabía porque al mirar a través de la ventana que había en la habitación, podía ver como el sol despedía sus últimos rayos de luz sobre la habitación, se me hacia tarde para tomar el último tren, por una parte quería quedarme y ver por la mañana la expresión que pondría al despertarse sobre mí, pero por otra lado no podía porque fue el vino de uva que traje que hiso que ella pudiera expresarse de esa manera. Así que la levante suavemente con un poco de magia usando en levitación para poder llevarla a donde se encontraba su habitación que se encontraba en la parte superior del árbol, al llegar arriba pude ver donde ella había acostado al pequeño dragón spike y gracias a los últimos vestigio del astro rey que revelo donde se encontraba su cama, la pude acomodar suavemente sobre ella y la cubrí con su manta suavemente sin despertarla.

No obstante esto no evito que ella despertara un poco y de nuevo con sus ojos entre abierto me miro para mostro un pequeña sonrisa de tranquilidad y de calma la cual yo le correspondí con media sonrisa sin embargo deje escapar unas lagrimas sobre mi mejillas ya que podía sentir que ella cargaba un gran peso en sus hombros.

Luego vi la hora del reloj que encontraba alado de un librero se me hacía muy tarde, aunque todavía me quería quedar para ver su lindo rostro por la mañana, sin embargo sería mejor marcharme y evitarle algún inconveniente en su vida, aun estaba a tiempo de tomar el último tren que partía así canterlot, recogí mis cosas rápidamente y le deje una nota diciendo.

-_Disfrute mucho tu compañía, espero que tu también hallas disfrutado la mía, no me quede porque tenía algunas cosas que resolver en mi tienda, sin embargo espero volver a verte pronto, así como llegue de improviso a tu casa, espero que tú hagas lo mismo, puede ubicarme en la zona comercia el nombre de mi tienda es Sugar Hammer te esperare con ansias_.

Así Salí corriendo y usando un poco de magia de tele portación, el cual no era muy bueno y solo recorría pocas distancias, llegue rápidamente a tomar el último tren a canterlot.

Pasaron un par de semana desde ese entonces, en cuanto a aquel día lo seguía recordando como si hubiese sido ayer, cada día que había transcurrido no podía dejar en ella y sus suaves y finos labios, su suave y sedosa melena sentía una gran júbilo que a veces me distraía de que estaba asiendo, no obstante también recordaba sus lagrimas lo cual a veces me entristecía por lo que esas lagrimas conllevaba, a veces meditaba de lo que realmente pasó esa tarde, ya que pude ver una nueva faceta de ella, lo cual me pareció algo impulsivo, espero algún día entender cómo se salió de control lo que había sucedido, pero lo más probable es que no me quiera enterar completamente.

Luego de atender los últimos clientes para poder cerrar la tienda, me dirijo a cerrar las puertas y colocar el cartel de cerrado, como era de costumbre salí por un momento para ver los últimos vestigio del sol mientras se ocultaba, cuando de pronto veo fugazmente una figura familiar no podía distinguir si se trataba de ella o solo era mi imaginación que me jugaba una broma por la luz que del sol que se encontraba detrás de ese figura, sin embargo notaba como se venía acercando mas y mas y al final mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, era ella! Sin duda alguna era ella, en ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría al ver que era ella, sin embargo ella se veía algo triste, pude notar al instante que ella tenía algunas bolsas de insomnio debajo de sus ojos, lo que indicaba que no había podido dormir bien el cual me hiso preguntar el porqué?.

Entonces ella se posiciono frente a mí con una mirada de ilusión dibujando en sus labios una suave expresión de alegría y me dijo con una voz quebradiza.

_-A-al...fin te en..contré._

_-Encontrarme? Porque dices eso?_

_-Sabes? es un poco difícil de conseguir tu tienda, después que me dejaste esa tonta nota que no tenía mucho indicio de tu ubicación, justo ese día que tenía planes para ir en tu búsqueda, fui encomendada a realizar casi un sin fin de que áceres por parte de la princesa, estuve ocupada por dos largas semanas, sin embargo cuando tenía un poco de respiro, no podía dejar de pensar en ti y en lo cálido que fue cuando me abrazaste gentilmente, sentí que mi corazón en ese momento rebosara de alegría.-_Dijo ella sonriendo sonrojada.

-_Pero después de terminar todos mis asuntos con la princesa, le pedí un permiso para poder hacer lo que yo quisiera y casi a regañadientes ella cedió.-_ Luego en ese momento me di de cuenta de que ella no andaba con su amigo el pequeño dragón spike y le pregunto.

_-Y el pequeño dragón? digo spike también tuvo un descanso? ya que no anda contigo entonces lo supuse._

_-Si el también, pero lo tuve que dejar con una de mis amigas como todavía es pequeño no lo podía dejar sin que alguien lo mantuviera vigilando._

Entonces hubo un breve instante de silencio, el cual aproveche para acércame y darle un suave beso en la mejilla, entonces ella sorprendida dice en voz alta.

-ESO ES TODO!?.- y Gritándome.-DESPUES QUE PASE ESE DIA MUY TRISTE EL CUAL FUE TERRIBLE PORQUE NO TE ENCONTRARTE A MI LADO!

Al observar sorprendido que ella me comienza a gritar, comienzo a notar al mi alrededor como los transeúntes que caminaba por la calle se detenían curioso por alboroto que ella estaba asiendo, lo cual me incomodo que estos desconocidos se enterara de mis asuntos con la protegida de la princesa así que trato de calmarla diciendo.

_-Twilight por favor cálmate, no ves que estas llamando la atención, ven pasa por favor ahí gentes mirándonos por favor pasa si?._

-BIEN! ENTRARE SOLO PORQUE NO QUIERO CAUSAR ALGUN MALENTENDIDO POR AHORA.

Luego de que ella entrara a la tienda y sin darme la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta de esta, comenzó a gritarme de nuevo diciendo.

-SABES!? SABES PORQUE ME TARDE DOS SEMANAS PARA PODER VENIR HASTA AQUI!? FUE PORQUE NO ME PUDE CONCENTRAR BIEN!. Luego hiso una pausa para calmarse y seguir explicando sus razones diciendo.

_-No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí, que una simple frazada me recordara a tu cálido cuerpo cuando estaba junto al mío, cada suave brisa que atravesaba la ventana por las tarde mientras leía y movía mi melena recordaba la sensación de que eras tú acariciando mi melena, sin embargo lo más duro era que cuando spike me traía algún postre para merendar podía recordar sus dulces y suaves lab_…

Sin poder resistir mas, la interrumpo antes de que terminara la última frase, me acerque a ella y con un rápido acercamiento la bese en los labios para silenciarla y corresponder sus sentimientos.

Mientras la besaba solo pensaba que de nuevo estaba besando los labios que tanto añoraba en esta dos semanas, que al fin podía saborear su dulce saliva y escuchar si agitada respiración mientras nos besábamos. Después de algunos minutos besándonos nos apartamos y un fino hilo de saliva que se sujetaba de su labio y del mío, era prueba suficiente para saber que esto no era una especie de sueño y que ese beso fue tan real como ese hilo que pendía de nuestro labios húmedos y antes de que este hilo se pudiera romper, ella nuevamente hace la unión del hilo al juntar nuestro labios, ahora el beso era más pasional, más profundo, podía sentir su lengua juguetear con la mía y yo también hacia lo mismo, fue tanta la intensidad que ella le puso al beso que fui forzado a caer sobre mi espalda sin despegar nuestro labios mientras ella me rodeaba con sus patas delanteras para poder abrazarme y seguir besándonos por un rato mas hasta quedarnos sin aliento luego nos apartamos suavemente jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras nos mirábamos fijamente, no sé lo que ella pensaba pero al ver sus ojos grandes llenos de ilusión sentí que había nacido un fuerte amor entre los dos ya que yo también sentía lo mismo. Luego de eso nos levantamos del suelo sonreímos como tontos enamorados y ella me pregunta.

-_Ibas a cerrar la tienda?.- _

Yo le contesto con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

_-Así es solo déjame cerrarla para colocar el cartel de cerrado y pasarle la cerradura a la puerta._

De pronto fugazmente vi al otro lado de la calle, a unos de los guardias reales de aquellos que acompañaba a la princesa Celestia, lo reconocí de inmediato por la vestimenta que llevaba, entonces note que tenía una mirada atónita, el cual me pareció extraño y me dio una sensación de peligro, sin embargo no me importo porque estaba muy contento de tener a mi lado a twilight, no obstante sentía que debía preguntar, solo para salir de dudas al respecto y le pregunto.

_-Twilight tu viniste con alguien más o solo viniste tu sola hasta acá eh twilight?_

_-Si algo así, porque lo preguntas?._

-_Bueno la princesa siempre me ordena un escolta real para mi seguridad así él me protégete o le informa a la princesa donde estaré cuando vengo de visita a canterlot, pero tan pronto entre a tu tienda él se debió haber marchado._

_-Además el me había contado, que a partir de este día iba estar libre por un par de semana._

_-Pero porque lo preguntas? Pasa algo?._- Aterrado porque sabía que él no debía ver lo que sucedió en el interior de mi tienda y por mas mi culpa por no haber cerrado la puerta, no obstante no quería preocuparme en ese instante porque quería estar con twilight todo el tiempo posible sin importar las consecuencia que esto llegarían con el tiempo.

* * *

**interesante no? vemos como twilight toma el control de esta relacion y dejando escapar sus sentiemientos almacenado por largo tiempo. veamos que sucera ahora cuando ella comienze a convivir con este estraño y amable potro.**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo rehecho sin perder el hilo de la historia creo que solo 4 capitulo en verdad necesitaba ser rehechos y creo que el 5 tambiem pero ahi veremos. :D**

* * *

Amor a primera mordida 4

Al notar al guardia que escoltaba a twilight del otro lado de la calle con una cara estupefacta por ver la escena que habíamos montado twilight y yo dentro de la tienda, rápidamente el sacudió su cabeza y dibujo una tranquilizante sonrisa en sus labios e irguió su pecho y dirigiendo su pata derecha a su frente me saludo como lo solían hacer lo guardia cuando estaba en presencia de alguien superior a ello, a lo lejos de pronto se comenzaron a escuchar las campanadas del reloj anunciando la llegada de la noche, el guardia se noto algo sorprendido girando su cabeza en dirección del sonido de la campanas, rápidamente este aleteo para poder despegar y así volar en dirección contraria de donde provenía el sonido de las campanas, sin embargo el se detiene en el aire y me mira sacudiendo unos de sus cascos para despedirse amistosamente de mi, sin reparo yo hago los mismo, hasta que este vuelve y sigue su camino, esto me dejo perplejo no sabía que pensar, en eso siento algo rodeando mi cuello era twilight intentando abrazarme y con fuerte tirón ella me sujeta y me dice al oído.

_-Que pasa? porque tan distraído?.-_ con vos sensual y mordisqueando la oreja.

Entonces sujeto unos sus cascos y le digo.

_-No sabes la enorme alegría que me haces sentir que tu estés aquí, estas dos semanas que pasaron no dejaba de pensar en ti, sin embargo me cuestionaba si lo que hice estuvo mal?, temía que pensaras que solo fui con el pretexto de visitarte y embriagarte para así poder aprovecharme de ti en ese momento._

Luego ella suelta mi cuello y se coloca delante de mi mirándome seriamente y dice.

_-Bueno en parte tienes razón, pero la verdad lo que sucedió no me molesto para nada me agrado mucho a ver estado contigo, además antes de que sucediera eso yo a veces divagaba entre mis pensamiento recordándote y también recordaba el día que nos conocimos en la gran gala, cuando tu tocaste mi casco sentía una extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, un nuevo sentimiento, algo que antes no había experimentado y así pude sentir que podía dar riendas sueltas a ese sentimiento y experimentarlo, que podía confiar en ti ciegamente, ser una yo diferente alguien totalmente diferente de lo que habitualmente era, por tan siquiera una única vez, solo delante de esa persona que me había hecho sentir este nuevo sentimiento y no importara que sucedería despues._

Al escuchar expresar todo ese sentimiento retenido en su alma, cierro los ojos y comencé a divagar por mis pensamiento por un momento porque esto no lo había escuchado o sentido antes, ya que era la primera vez que me sentía seguro de abrir un poco mi corazón debido a mis fallidas y dolorosas experiencia anteriores en el amor o a ver llevado algún tipo de relación.

Ella se acerco sonriente a mí y abrazándome me dijo.

_-Se que puede ser difícil tener este tipo de relación, no sé si en tu pasado alguien te hizo daño, el cual tu corazón tal vez aun herido no se haya recuperado del todo, pero créeme este sentimiento es nuevo para mí, no sé si lo estoy asiendo bien o mal o por a ver venido hasta aquí, en mi tiempo libres mientras hacías lo que la princesa me encomendaba y sin que spike lo notara leía unos libros con respecto al amor, el cual fue un total fracaso porque no entendía, pero lo que si llegue a comprender que al estar a tu lado mi corazón rebasaba de alegría, no se esto es lo que se llamar amar, sin embargo quiero estar a tu lado el pony con quien quiero estar ese eres tú._

Al escuchar esto no puede evitar que algunas lágrimas intrusas se escapasen de mis ojos recorriendo mis mejillas y sin dudar ahora abrase fuerte a twilight diciéndole al oído

_-Te amo, no sé si esto sea apresurado, pero es lo que siento ahora._

_-Te amo también porque eso es lo que dicta mi corazón.-Dijo ella sin titubear ni dudar._

Luego nos apartamos lentamente nos miramos algo avergonzado y nos dimos un beso en los labios, ella extendió su pata y con su casco limpio mis lagrimas y le dije con vos alegre.

-_Bueno sé que es un poco tarde para esto pero lo hare de todas manera, bienvenida seas todo lo que ves aquí es mío, tal vez sea poco pero para mí es suficiente, yo solo atiendo esta tienda en la que me especializo en hacer platillos y postres todos los días con alegría, trabajando duro con el orden posible y devoción._

Al decir yo esto ella mira alrededor con ojos deslumbrante.

_-Wow así que todo esto es todo tuyo se ve todo muy limpio y ordenado, hasta los postre y platillos en los mostradores están separado y ordenado por alfabéticamente, pero te puedo apostar que tu cocina es un desastre_.- dijo ella, entonces no dirigimos a la cocina para poder mostrarse y cuando entramos en ella era tanto su asombro que quedo boca abierta y riendo dice.

_-Hahahaha esto es increíble! tiene todo limpio y ordenado hasta los utensilios los tienes clasificado por orden._

Sonrojado y apenado le contesto.

_-Ya basta hace que me apenes y parezca un especie de maniático del orden._

_-NO ME IMPORTA!.-gritando de emocion dijo ella.- ESTO ME ENCANTA!_

_-Enserio? Es decir? no crees que es mucho ser un maniático del orden?_

_-Te lo vuelvo a decir.- mirándome fijamente.- esto me encanta yo también soy una maniática del orden, ah por cierto te traje algo en mi mochila un par de libros de magia para que puedas practicar algunos hechizos y puedas estudiar un poco mas de magia.- en eso uno de los libros cae a mis pies y decía secreto del amor con sexo de inmediato twilight levita el libro y lo guarda en la mochila, apenada dice._

_-hehehe como te dije todavía estoy estudia con respecto al amor este libro me lo había obsequiado una amiga cercana llamada candase, ella había escrito uno libros para mi, para que yo lo estudiara con respecto al amor, pero ella me dijo que este lo leyera especialmente cuando el amor se presentara en mi, así seria más productivo en la practica hehehe._

Colocándome una de mis patas tras la cabeza y mirando algo avergonzado a otro lado le digo.

_-Si eso está bien para ti, no me importaría practicarlo contigo si tu lo deseas._

De pronto surge una pregunta en mi cabeza ya que, para practicar algo de lo que dice ese libro, nos tomaría un tiempo tener para ambos la confianza suficiente para hacerlo y le pregunto.

_-Dime querida.- ella sonrío al escuchar llamarla así._

_-Dime cariño hehe -riéndose._

_-Cuanto tiempo le pediste a la princesa?_

_-Hm le pedí un mes de descansó, porque algún inconveniente con eso?_

_-No querida es estupendo, aunque tu puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, además tengo algunos libros en mi sala si quieres leerlo para que no descuides tus estudios de la magia, son un poco antiguos pero te servirán creo._

Ella corrió hacia mí tirando su mochila al suelo y tirándome a mí también besándome y diciendo.

_-Gracias, – "muak"- eres tan- "muak" ,- atento conmigo. Me aparto un poco y le digo._

_-Cálmate habrá tiempo para esto y más, por ahora me gustaría saber si ya comiste algo?._

Ella respondió sonrojada.

-_No eh comida nada desde esta mañana, según recuerdo, solo me apure en salir de ponyville y venir a canterlot a buscarte.-_Entonces le digo.

_-Bueno porque no me esperas por un momento en la sala están subiendo las escaleras, allí puede acomodarte mientras esperas que te haga algún platillo delicioso, ah! tambien quieres algo de tomar?_

_-Lo que tu quieras cariño hihihi._

_-De acuerdo.-Le dije mientras sonreía._

Entonces veo como ella se apresuro a tomar su mochila y subir la escalera, mientras yo en la cocina comencé a preparar unos emparedados de margarita con unas rodaja de manzana a su alrededor dándole un toque refinado a la comida. Mientras subo la escalera y llegando a la puerta y viendo desde esta, ella esta ojeando el libro que se le había caído. Inmersa en el libro no se percato de mi presencia mientras le coloco el platillo en la mesita y sentándome a su lado, cuando ella al fin se da cuenta de mi presencia esconde el libro debajo de ella y me dice.

-_Lo siento.- sonrojada y mirándome.- Creo que me perdí en la lectura.- yo le digo con ojos entre cerrado y mirándola de reojo._

_-Tan interesante estaba la lectura? será ¿que podría prestármelo para echarle una ojeada?_

_-NO!.- dijo exaltada y riéndose sonrojada para después que ella notara que ya le había colocado la comida en la mesita que tenía delante de ella ._

_-Esta es mi comida? Se ve riquísima gracias.- Se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla de gratitud, después de unos minutos ella termino de comer y me pregunta con timidez._

_-Y d-donde queda tu habitación?.- Sorprendido le respondo._

_-Está en aquella puerta de color azul._

_-Y el baño? Quisiera tomar una ducha si me lo permites claro.- dijo sonriendo._

_-Claro que si, es la puerta de alado de color blanco, el baño tiene agua caliente y toallas limpias.- yo le pregunto apenado y tartamudeando._

_-T-twilight._

_-hm? dime Scroll hammer._

_-eh hm como lo digo, tu piensa dormir conmigo esta noche cierto?.- ella dijo sonrojada y alegre._

_-Claro tonto, además está en el libro, el cual indica que luego de declarar su amor mutuamente y sincero, la pareja deben dormir tan siquiera una vez para experimentar la química entre ellos, además yo espero estar juntos a ti todo el tiempo posible sin importarme nada p-por mas ver-gonzoso sea._

Al escuchar eso, mi corazón latió rápidamente llenándose de una alegría que jamás había experimentado. Entonces le dije sonriente y algo nervioso.

_-O-ok déja..me ordenar la sala y la Ha-habitación, si quieres ve a ducharte, mientras yo aguardo aquí en la sala hasta que salga de ducharte._

Entonces mientras ella entraba al baño a ducharse y justo después de cerrar la puerta, aprovecho y rápidamente voy a mi habitación a ordenarla y colocar sabanas limpias a mi cama, mientras lo hacía bromeaba al respecto diciendo en voz baja; espero tener suficiente sabanas limpia he he, de pronto comienzo a escucharla cantando una alegre tonada mientras se duchaba desde mi cuarto, parecía que estaba muy animada con la idea de dormir junto y no le importaba si la escuchaba, luego su canto se detuvo y el agua paro de correr y acabo de unos segundo se escuche el sonido de la puerta del baño abrirse, rápidamente me apresuro en salir de la habitación, pero era muy tarde porque me tope con ella justo en la puerta al salir de la habitación, me miraba con timidez, ocultando su cara con su melena algo empapada y le pregunte.

_-Lista para dormir?._ -Ella a sienta con la cabeza con timidez.

_-Te gustaría escoge de qué lado quieres dormir.-Era una pregunta tonta pero valida ya que sería la primera vez que dormiría con alguien después de mucho tiempo. Ella no dijo nada solo se limito a caminar lentamente con la cara sonrojada al lado derecho de la cama y lo señala diciendo._

_-Quiero que tu te acueste de este lado.- Al decir esto me extraño un poco y con curiosidad le pregunto. _

_-Porque quieres que me acueste de ese lado?. - Y cubriéndose la cara ambos casco dijo tímidamente._

_-P-porque así pu..edo escu..char clara…mente los latidos de tu c-corazón._

Mordí suavemente mi labio inferior para contener las lágrimas de dicha, se veía demasiado linda actuando de esa forma, conociendo otro faceta de ella que creo que nadie más habría podido ver. Mentalmente me dije; esto no puede estar pasando es como un sueño. Entonces me dirijo al lado de la cama que ella me había señalado para acostarme, ella rápidamente se acuesta también y tímidamente nos abrazamos, luego nos miramos, ella lucia tan linda no podía tan siquiera parpadear porque sentía que perdería algún precioso gesto de su inocente e angelical rostro, luego nuestros rostro se fueron acercando podía oler su fresco aliento; espero que mi aliento no huela mal, pensé y así nuestro labios se unieron, el rose de nuestro labios era suaves y sutiles saboreando el momento sin ninguna prisa los dos lo hacíamos con esa intención, como si estuviéramos explorando o tanteando nuestro labios esta vez, no como aquella vez que fue algo apresurado por nuestra lujuria.

Mientras nos besábamos sentí que el beso se sentía diferente que el de aquella noche, esta vez era más cálido, más intenso, como si nuestro cuerpo se fundiera. Sentía su cuerpo muy caliente, mi mente estaba casi nublada solo con el pensamiento de que esto no fuera un sueño.

Luego sutilmente paramos para tomar un poco de aire y me dice al oído.

_-Se sintió mucho mejor que aquel día cierto?_

Mordiendo duro mi oreja, como si ella quisiera marcarme o hacerme sentir que esto era real y no un sueño. Entonces continuamos un rato más besándonos intensamente, cuando empiezo a oler una dulce fragancia proveniente de ella era sus feromonas asiendo que mi mente se nublara y me existirá, al sentir que mi miembro comenzaba a erectarse por culpa de sus feromonas la aparto sutilmente y dándole un beso en la mejilla diciéndole.

_-Mejor que paremos por ahora, tenemos muchas noches por delante no crees? y creo que estas cansada por el largo viaje, así que deberíamos dormir para que mañana si quieres podrías ayudarme en la tienda ok?.-_Ella dijo con vos decepcionante.

-ok..ok ti..enes razón, estoy algo cansada y tus besos me han adsorbido algo de energía hehe entonces durmamos .- Posteriormente ella apolla su cabeza en mi pecho pero no antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y diciendo.

-Buenas noches Scroll hammer.- Acomodando su oído cerca se mi corazón.

-Buenas noches twilight sparkle y la rodeo con mi brazo.

* * *

**Comente sus comentario son importate para mi y para seguir escribiendo esta historia,** **que pronto algo inesperado sucedera y cambiara el camino de esta historia estuvo candente no?  
**


	5. capitulo 5

Amor a primera mordida 5

Mis días con ella.

Al despertarme siento algo que se sujeta a mi, volteo la mirada hacia el otro lado de la cama y veo a twilight que estaba arrescotada sobre mí, me había olvidado de que ella se iba a quedar por un mes, luego la observe por un rato como dormía, con una sonrisa en sus labios tan plácidamente, como si nada le preocupara, entonces suavemente me levante de la cama dejándola dormir por un rato mas, fui al baño a lavar mi cara y cepillarme cuanto voy a tomar mi cepillo de diente veo otro cepillo junto al mío y eso me alegra el día, estaba apena estaba comenzado el día y no podía contener las ganas de abrasar a twilight, luego de terminar de asearme voy corriendo a la cocina y le preparo el desayuno lo coloco en la mesita de sala y le escribo una nota.

_-Para la persona más bella e inteligente te quiero. xD_

Entonces me dispuse a cocinar y hacer los preparativos para abrir la tienda. Cuando termino los preparativos, dirigiéndome a la parte de arriba para ver si twilight ya había despertado pero la consigo disfrutando su desayuno y pienso, con mirada triste desde la entrada; así seria todos los día si ella fue..ra, olvídalo Scroll hammer, apenas vamos comenzado esta relación. Luego me dirijo a mi habitación rápidamente y traigo conmigo un delantal. El delantal que mi madre solía usar junto con un lazo, y ella pregunto.

_- Que haces con eso?._

_- Bueno como no quiero que te ensucies usa esto, también esto oculta tu identidad ya que todos por aquí, saben quién es la heroína que salvo a ponyville y a equestria del temible discord, la verdad no quiero que nadie te reconozca, así te puedo tener para mi solito_.- Le dije con vos suave y picarona.

-_Hehehe ok, tienes razón no quiero que nadie nos moleste ya me lo pondré._

_-Bien cuándo estés lista bajas para que me ayudes con la tienda._

Luego de terminar de charlar con ella, abrí la tienda caminando al mostrador escucho la campanilla de puerta sonar y digo.

, TU!.- Eres el escolta de twilight el día de ayer cierto?. Y él me responde un poco apenado y vos suave.

_-Si, yo soy el soldado que escoltaba a la señorita twilight, solo eh venido a ver como se encuentra ella, la verdad no importa lo que sucedió ayer,cuando la deje aquí, la verdad me dio mucho gusto que ella tuviese a alguien a quien llegase a querer, ya que todos estos años desde pequeña la veía sumergida en los libros de la biblioteca del castillo, lo cual era muy triste verla, también a veces la veía llorar y eso me partía el corazón pero como era su guardián, no podía hablar con ella solo acompañarla y protegerla_. - Sonrió leventemente y preocupado le pregunto.

_-¿Esto lo tienes que informal a la Princesa Celestia cierto?_

El con voz desalentadora dijo.

_-Si_.- suspirando.- _tengo que informal a la princesa donde esta, con quien esta, y que esta asiendo, pero no te preocupes, hoy vine como un civil por lo que ahora estoy en licencia por un mes asi que no informare nada hasta que regrese al Castillo._ – Y yo le pregunte preocupado.

_-¿Podría suceder algo? ¿con respecto a esta situación?.-_ Con vos triste dice.

_-Me temo que si, podría pasar algo, pero no lo sé con seguridad así que vive con ella como si fuera el ultimo y no le digas de mi visita, bueno me marcho nos veremos luego.-_ Marchándose con una mirada triste.

Después de escuchar eso me sentí triste y preocupado, en eso twilight venia bajando las escalera con el delantal y el lazo en su cabello, luego mis preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando la vi ella bajando las escalera, solo quería estar con twilight porque ella es mi mundo en este instante, entonces le dije.

_-Wow te ves hermosa, ¿está segura que no eres una repostera?_

-_he he ya basta, sabes que no lo soy, no se cocinar, ley libros al respecto pero nada me salía bien spike siempre prepara nuestra comida._

_-he he no importa amor tu solo atiende el mostrador y yo cocinare ok._

Me acerco despacio a ella y le doy un beso en sus dulces labios, en eso la puerta se habrá, era un cliente, me sorprendo y salgo corriendo a la cocina y grito desde allá.

_-ATIENDE LOS CLIENTES AMOR._

_-OK CARIÑO_.- Grito ella.

Desde la cocina noto que el cliente observa a twilight y lo escucho decir.

_-¿De casualidad eres twilight sparkle la heroína q salvo ponyville?_

Entonces escucho la astuta respuesta de twilight diciendo.

_-No para nada, soy la novia de Scroll hammer en esos días estaba en manehattan atendiendo unos asuntos_.

_-Y tu nombres es?_- pregunto el cliente y de la nada escucho que ella dice un nombre.

-Twily! si ese es mi nombre.- quede con la boca abierta esperando que el cliente se tragara la mentira.

-Ok twily deme un pastel de manzana.

-Enseguida se lo traigo.- ella giro y entro a la cocina.- Dame un past…

-_Si ya lo escuche, estaba escuchando la conversión heheh ahora tu nombre es twily lindo_. Y ella riéndose dijo.

-No te burles y dame el pastel.

-Ok amor, aquí tienes.-Dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando noto de nuevo esa dulce fragancia en ella, pensé; o no es el segundo día y ella ya despide ese dulce olor de nuevo, pero tengo que controlarme hasta que ella esté lista. Y En abrir y cerrar de ojos callo la noche y había transcurrido 1 semana, y de nuevo estábamos listo para dormir, estuvimos besando apasionadamente por toda esa semana, y yo, controlándome en no hacer un mal movimiento que pudiese poner en peligro nuestra relación. En la mañana siguiente estábamos atendiendo la tienda cuando de pronto escucho un grito con el nombre de applejack. Pensé; applejack la amiga de twilight.

Yo salgo de la cocina para ver que sucedía, era ella la pony color naranja con el cabello suelto y un sombrero vaquero se veía algo agitada y asustada.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera pronunciar el nombre de twilight, ella le cierra la boca con magia y la lleva arriba, veo que twilight me hace una mueca la cual entiendo, cierro la tienda rápidamente para saber que pasaba, subo y esta twilight diciéndole a su amiga.

-Que pasa applejack?, Como me conseguiste?, Porque estas tan agitada?

-Mi hermana tiene algo no se lo que es.

-Applebloom?

-Si,- ella respiraba rápido.- Vengo corriendo por toda la zona comercial de canterlot buscándote, spike me dijo que te podría encontrar en esta tienda.

_-Ese spike._- con voz molesta y golpeando el piso. _Entonces la amiga de twilight pregunto._

_-¿Por cierto que haces tu aquí y con esta persona?_

_-Bueno vamos directo al grano él es mi novio, tengo una semana conviviendo con el y pienso seguir por un par mas._

-¿QUE? TWILIGHT!.- Gritando sorprendida.-¿TIENES NOVIO AHORA? Y ESTAN CONVIVIENDO!? QUE BICHO TE PICO!?

_-No es gran cosa cálmate lo conocí en la gran gala pero luego te daré los detalles en camino de ponyville, por ahora oficialmente te presento a Scroll hammer mi novio, es el dueño de esta tienda, fue amor a primera y teníamos muchas cosas en común así que viene a pasar el receso que le pedí a la princesa con él, para conocernos mejor._-Yo solo pude sonreír tontamente

_-Ahora dime que le sucede a applebloom._

_-La lleve al hospital de ponyville y me dijeron que padece cutiecela y no se puede curar, por favor twilight puedes ayudarme debe haber algo que tu debas saber._

_-Ok applejack primero vamos a la biblioteca de ponyville a ver que podemos conseguir._

_-Gracias twilight._

Luego twilight me dice con cara triste.

_-Tengo que marcharme por hoy, pero regresare lo más pronto posible todavía no hemos llegado a eso cariño lo dice casi al final del libro que tu ya sabes_.

Guiñándome el ojo. Su amiga se percata de lo ella quiso decir pero no le importa, luego twilight me da un beso profundo y me dice.

_-Para que me recuerdes por ahora y no te olvides el sabor de mis labios_.- La amiga al ver esto dice.

-_Twilight está segura que eres tu?_.- twilight mira a applejack diciendo.

_-Con el puedo ser yo misma, él no me juzga y me quiere tal como soy_.- la amiga de twilight se sorprende y dice.

-_Seguro! Pero nunca había visto este lado tuyo, bueno no importa en marcha! Twilight._

_-Hasta más tarde cariño._

-_Adiós cariño, no llegues tarde, te estaré esperando despierto.- _le dije.

_-Un placer conocerlo Scroll hammer._- inclinado un poco su sombrero vaquero.

Luego de ver partir a twilight sentí triste ya que esta semana conviviendo con ella, ha sido lo mejor que me allá sucedido hasta ahora, sin importarme que sucederá más adelante.

**Bueno se acabo lo romantico y comienza la parte del drama y el sex.. bueno creo que voy hacer enfancis ya que algunos -.- me imagino que lo están esperando pero también veamos hasta donde puede llegar Scroll hammer. Por cierto comente por favor quiero saber que tal le va la historia.**


	6. Capitulo 6

Amor a primera mordida 6

Mis noches con ella

Ya muy tarde ya, sigo esperando al regreso de twilight, en el sofá preocupándome de que ella no volviese jamás, mis ojos me pensaba no podía continuar estando despierto.

A la mañana despierto exaltado y mirando a mi alrededor buscando algún indicio de ella, pero sin resultado suspirando me dirijo a la cocina, cuando de la nada ella aparece y me besa suavemente diciendo.

_-No puede esperar más a sentir tus dulces labios, ya lo extrañaba, después que resolví el problema de applejack, me dirigía a toda prisa a la estación de tren para tomarlo, pero applejack me detuvo, me dijo que era muy tarde para volver que sería peligro andar solo por las calles de canterlot y me obligo a quedarme, lo siento no lo pude evitar._

_-Está bien_. – acaricio su melena. - _Estaba preocupado de que algo terrible te avíese pasado en el camino, pero ya estás aquí, ven quiero que hablemos, hoy esta tienda no abrirá._

Cuando llegamos arriba, nos sentamos en el sofá y le pregunto.

_-Tú sabes que ya llevamos una semana conviviendo no?_

_-Si!, porque lo mencionas? _

_-Porque encontré tu libro anoche._

_-Oh no!._ – veo que ella se tapa la cara avergonzada y me pregunta.

_-Lo leíste? Que tanto leíste?._

_-Si leí un poco y llegue a esta parte._ - mostrándole la pagina y viendo como ella se sonrojaba mas le pregunto.

_-Que te parece? lo quieres intentar?._ –Ella me responde apenada.

_-No lo se y tu lo quieres intentar?_

_-Si! Porque no puedo seguir ignorando la dulce fragancias que despedías esta semana que paso._

_-Cual fragancia yo percibo nada._

_-Claro que no la percibes porque proviene de ti!._

_-De mi?_ .- dijo ella sorprendida y preguntándome-

_De que sitio? Es mi crin, mi boca, mis casco_…. .- ella nombro todo los sitios visible pero no dio con el y le dije apenado.

_-Proviene de haya atrás._

_-Mi cola?_

_-No tontica tu sexo._ – exaltada y sorprendida dice.

_-Que!? Mi mi sexo? como es posible!?._

_-Bueno al parece, viene deseando inconscientemente tener sexo conmigo liberando esa fragancias dulce de ti, sin tu notarlo, desde la primera noche que dormimos juntos, desde ese día comencé a notar ese dulce aroma que provenía de allí y tuve que contenerme para no asaltarte_. – Veo que de nuevo ella se tapa la cara sonrojada y dice.

_-Tienes razón, no pude evitar sentirme excitada cuando dormíamos juntos, siempre me mojaba y limpiaba la cama para que no te dieras cuenta._

Entonces me levanto del sofá, me dirijo hacía ella, la subo a mi lomo y me dirijo así la habitación, ella sorprendida no le da tiempo de reaccionar.

Luego en mi habitación la subo a mi cama y le pregunto.

_-Estas lista para esto?._ Ella responde.

_-Si estoy lista, porque es contigo con quien quería hacerlo antes que nadie._

Entonces me subo encima de ella la miro a los ojos y la comienzo a besar apasionadamente, mordisqueando sus labios y cada vez que los mordisqueaba sentía como ella se estremecía y resoplaba. Entonces poco a poco ella iba aflojando y abriendo sus patas traseras exponiendo así su sexo, yo comienzo a bajar besando lentamente su cuerpo lo cual la hacía estremecerse aun más, cuando al final llegue a su sexo, comencé a besarlo con frenesí, mordisqueando sus labios, metiendo mi lengua en su sexo explorando los pliegos de su pared vaginal, saboreando su dulce juego, escuchaba como ella se quejaba y decía a gritos.- _**SI MAS!, JUSTO AHÍ!, NO PARES! CONTINUA!. **_

Al escuchar sus peticiones me excitaba más y más haciendo que mi miembro comenzara a salir y le pregunte.

-_Estas lista para lo que viene?_ . – Ella no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza para luego cubrírsela con sus patas.

Luego ya de tantos juegos previos, comienzo a introducir con cuidado mi miembro, en ella, poco a poco iba entrando lentamente sin hacerle daño solo para notar que twilight todavía era virgen, ella no pudo aguantar, dejando salir su voz con dolor pero yo ya estaba profundamente en ella tocando casi su útero, ella todavía tenía la cara tapada con sus casco y le pregunto.

–_Estas bien? quieres continuar? _

Y ella asiente con la cabeza, todavía tenía cubierta su cara con sus cascos, lo cual me molesto un poco, porque quería ver su rostro de placer.

Entonces la tomo con mis patas y la levanto sin sacar mi miembro de ella, dejándome de ver su rostro lleno de placer, sus ojos estaban un poco desorbitado, con la mirada perdida, le salía un poco de su saliva de su boca.

Sin preocuparme y mas excitado que antes, comienzo a moverme bruscamente, ella se sujeta de mi cuello y yo continuo embistiéndola más fuerte, solo podía escuchar su resoplo en mi oreja derecha, cuando de pronto siento un fuerte mordico en mi oreja, asiendo que me exaltara, pero no podía parar, seguía y seguía embistiéndola fuertemente, cuando comienzo escuchar sus gritos de placer.

_**-SI DAME MAS FUERTE! EN ESE LUGAR! NO PARES O POR AMOR A CELESSTIAAAA! MASSS!, LO QUIERO, LO QUIEROOOO MAS PROFUNDOOOO!**_

Sentía como más y mas se contraían sus paredes vaginales apretando mi miembro, haciéndose más placentero cada embestida que le daba, su cara estaba muy ruborizada totalmente extasiada, no pude contenerme y la comencé a besar jugando con su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios, besando su cuello y entonces mordí su oreja izquierda y ella grita.

_**-SI! POR AMOR A CELESTIA! ME VENGO, ME VENGO!.**_

Sintiendo como su vagina se contrajo tan fuerte que no pude aguantar y ambos acabamos, sentía como su jugo de amor salía a torrente de ella fue tal el órganos para ambos que caímos cansado y empapado de sudor, yo me acomode alado de ella, ella me miro sonrió levente y quedo desmallada del cansancio quedándose dormida y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Cansado también no pude mantener mis ojos abierto.

Me despierto y entre abriendo los ojos, tratado de visualizar a twilight, ya totalmente despierto, mira por la venta, notando que es de noche y pienso; _Lo hicimos toda la tarde de ayer?_, en eso escucho la puerta del baño cerrándose salgo a ver con cuidado de mi habitación, me sentía un poco apenado todavía, asomando mi cabeza por el portal de la puerta entre cerrada, cuando veo que me consigo de frente a frente con twilight, llevaba una toalla puesta sobre su lomo, nos miramos apenados, reímos y ella me pregunto.

_-Dormiste bien?_.- yo tontamente apenado le respondo.

-_Si, dormí mejor que nunca y tu?_

_-he he como un bebe_.- luego le pregunto

_-Tienes hambre?_

-_Sip ! sigo un poco exhausta por lo que sucedió el día de ayer._- veo que se sonroja.

_-Bueno déjame tomar una ducha y enseguida te preparare algo_.- Cuando me dirijo a entrar en el baño ella me toca el lomo con su casco y me pregunta.

_-Podemos ducharnos juntos?_.- veo que ella se sonroja y sorprendido le respondo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ok duchémonos juntos.

Cuando entramos a la ducha yo comienzo a besarla apasionadamente jugando con su lengua, chupando su lengua y sus labios, notaba como poco a poco se comenzaba a existir podía olfatear ese dulce aroma de nuevo que me encendía, que me hacía perder la razón, pero esta vez fui mas gentil recorriendo su lomo con suaves besos llego hasta su sexo, comenzando a jugar con él, notando que ella levanta su parte posterior y apartando su cola eh inclinando su cabeza dejando expuesto a la vista su sexo, ella mirando de reojo, noto su mirada como queriendo decir; no me hagas esperar más, y comienzo a introducir suavemente mi miembro en ella.

Ella comienza a dejar salir su voz excitada, pero se tapa la boca con sus cascos para no dejar salir su voz nuevamente, cuando introduzco completamente mi miembro sus piernas flaquean, rápidamente la tomo de la cintura empujándola contra la pared y le doy una embestida fuerte, pero ella todavía tapaba su boca con sus casco, al parecer se sentía avergonzada de su voz en estado de excitación, lo cual eso me encendía aun mas.

Luego comienzo a introducirlo suavemente en el interior de ella para sentir los pliegue de su pared vaginal que se contraía fuertemente, cuando de pronto escucho ella decir gritando.

_**-POR AMOR A CELESTIA! DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO! LO QUIERO SENTIR IGUAL QUE AYER CON FUERZA**_.- sorprendido y sonriendo le contesto.

-No está ves quiero sentirte completamente.

_**-NO NO NO! LO QUIERO FUERTE! LO QUIERO SENTIR EN MIS ENTRAÑAS!**_

-_Ok como quiera amor._

Y comienzo a embestirla fuerte y con más intensidad.

_**-SI ASI LO QUERIA! SIGUE NO PARES! LO QUIERO SENTIR TODO DENTRO DE MI!**_

Estuvimos por unas horas en baño asiendolo hasta que se hiso de tarde, luego de terminar cansado de nuevo le pregunto.

_-Qué tal si comemos ahora?_

_-Si está bien terminemos de ducharnos y vallamos a la cocina._

Después de terminarnos de duchar bajamos a la cocinas le prepare unos postres y comimos, luego tomando los platos con mi magia y colocándolo en el fregadero siento que ella me rodea con sus patas y me dice al oído con voz sexy y suave.

_-Listo para continuar?_

* * *

Wow twilight dio rienda suerta a sus sentimiento espero que le guste este capitulo me avergonse mucho escribiendolo lo tuve que hacer a puerta cerrada de mi cuarto :X y a ustedes que tal le parecio fue muy cruda o exagerada?


	7. Capitulo 7

Amor a primera mordida 7

Luego de escuchar aquellas irresistibles palabras en mi oído asentí con mi cabeza, ella apoyo sus patas delantera en la mesa de la cocina me miro con una mirada sexi y levanto su parte posterior, ya sabía lo que quería, pero en vez de ir por ella, decidí jugar un poco con ella.

Saque de la nevera un poco de crema batida que usaba para mis pasteles y lo unte alrededor de su sexo, asiendo que ella comenzara a gemir poco a poco, ella comenzo a tapar su boca con sus cascos, pero esta vez le dije.

_-Si no me dejas escuchar tu linda voz, no vas a obtener nada de lo quieres._

Ella al escuchar esto solo asintió la cabeza y retiro sus casco de la boca, entonces comencé a saborear de su sexo la crema que le había aplicado, ella ya estaba muy húmeda. estaba lista, pero decidir jugar un poco mas con ella, metiendo mi lengua un poco más profundo, sentí como se estremecía su cuerpo, ella por la excitación comienza a gemir del placer hasta que escucho de ella decir con lagrimas en los ojos.

_-Por favor no mas, no puedo aguantar más te quiero.- _y le pregunto.- _Qué quieres?_

Arrojándome al suelo y abrazándome me dice.

_-Te quiero a ti, tú me haces sentir segura de mi misma, como si nada me faltara, sin ti, no hubiese experimentado lo que el amor, te amo, te amo y si no eres parte de mi vida no sé lo que podría sucederme. _

Al decirme esto sentí una paz y calma en mi alma, pero no podía dejar de pensar que algo mas adelante podría salir mal y apártame de su lado asiéndole daño o asiéndome daño.

Y así transcurrió otra semana conviviendo junto con ella, una tarde cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la tienda, alguien entra por la puerta, era la pony que vino a buscar la otra vez a twilight yo estaba en el mostrador todavía cuando ella se dirige hacia mí y me dice.

_-Ehh buenas tarde, se encuentra twilight?.-_ yo lo contesto.

_-Si déjame llamarla_.- entonces ella me detiene y me pregunta.

_-Espera vine hablar contigo, podemos ir a un lugar más privado. _

_-Si, puedes pasar a la cocina y esperarme un momento mientras coloco el cartel de cerrado._

Entonces ella se dirigió a la cocina, apurado coloco el cartel de cerrado y cierro las cortinas para luego dirigirme a la cocina. Allí ella miro alrededor de la cocina y en vos baja dice.

_-Esto está más limpio y ordenado que mi granero_.- aclarando mi garganta y le pregunto.

_-Discúlpeme? que quieres hablar conmigo en privado? es algo impórtate?_

_-Si quiero hablar con respecto a twilight, tuve dando vuelta el asunto en mi cabeza la semana que paso y no pude dejar de preocuparme, que intenciones tienes con ella?, si le hace algo malo o romper su corazón le juro que, yo sería capaz de todo, ella es una muy buena amiga mía y no la quiero ver sufrir._

Sorprendido de lo que ella me decía amenazadoramente, entra twilight a la cocina, ella había escuchado todo y diciendo enojada.

_-Applejack ya no soy una chiquilla! se cuidarme sola!._

_-Pero twilight solo. Es que no puedo evitar preocuparme, ya sé que tu no eres una chiquilla y estas ocultando esto de todas las demás, ¿que pasarían si se enteraran?. _

_-Es por eso que te pido que guardes el secreto no quiero que nadie mas se enteren._

_-Pero que piensa en el_.- señalándome.- _Con respecto a que sea un secreto?_

-_No lo sé_.- ella lo dice con voz triste. - _yo me acerco a ella y la rodeo con una de mis patas y le digo._

_-Lo que tú quieras hacer estará bien para mi, desde que entraste por la puerta de mi tienda me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma sin importa que me pasara despues_.- cuando ambas escucharon lo que dije, vi que su amiga se sonrojo y luego vi que de los ojos de twilight rodaron unas lagrimas, después su amiga dice con un suspiro.

_-ahhh ok twilight, no le diré nada a nadie, pero como harás con spike para que no se lo cuente a nadie más._

_-No te preocupes le dije que vendría a hacer una especie de estudios largos y aburrido en este lugar y se lo creyó._

_-He he si tu lo dices, bueno twilight espero que este feliz y tu trátala bien.- _yo asiento con la cabeza y respondo.

_-No te preocupes ella está en buenos cascos_.- entonces escucho que twilight le pregunta a su amiga.

_-Te vas tan pronto?  
_

_-Si quiero irme antes de que sea mas tarde._

_-Porque no te quedas por esta noche? Así podemos conversar los tres y puedas saber un poco quien es este maravilloso potro de quien me enamore perdidamente he he._

_-No estaría mal quedarme, pero esta segura, no quiero arruinarle la noche._

_-No seas tonta, además el es un excelente cocinero, aparte el ya me a arruinado en otras noches_.- guiñándome el ojo, su amiga al escuchar esto se sonroja y dice.

_-Ok twilight tal vez me pueda quedar, solo por esta noche._

Y así, cayó la noche, mientras yo cocinaba ellas hablaban tranquilamente en la sala del segundo piso mientras subía las escaleras con la cena, puedo escuchar que su amiga le pregunta.

_-Y dime dulzura que estuvieron haciendo esta semana que paso_.- escucho que twilight se ríe y le dice emocionada.

_-Bueno le ayude con la tienda, me enseño a cocinar un poco por lo que ciertamente soy muy mala en ello, tuvimos sexo y miramos las estrella._- en eso escucho la voz exaltada de su amiga diciendo.

_-Tu vieron que!?._

_- Shh baja la voz._

_-Twilight tuviste sexo con él._

_-Bueno si! estaba siguiendo este libro, que candase mi niñera me había dado hace tanto tiempo, solo me dijo que lo leyera cuando sintiese algo por un potro ji ji ji.- _entonces su amiga le pregunta._  
_

_-Hehehe , me da pena preguntar pero como estuvo? No te lastimo? _

_-Bien el libro decía que al principio iba a ser doloroso, pero la verdad no me dolió nada, y así estuvimos asiendo lo por toda la semana, fue maravilloso, el fue muy gentil conmigo._

_-hehehe twilight no pensé que llegaras a eso_.- Entonces parado frente a la puerta hago ruido y digo.

_-Lista para comer?.- _ambas se exaltan y contestan.

_-Si estamos lista._

Después de terminar de cenar abro un botella de vino de uva y le sirvo a ambas, en eso noto extrañada a la amiga de twilight y me pregunta.

_-Oye dime que esto_.- yo le digo.

_-Es vino de uva contiene un poco de alcohol y es bueno para durante o después de la cena solo para ponys mayores pruébalo te va a gustar_.- y twilight dijo tambien.

-_Animante applejack pruébalo es delicioso._

Después de darle un pequeño sorbo ella dice contenta.

_-Yija esto esta riquísimo sabe mucho mejor que el juego de uva._ -Entonces me pregunta.

_-Y tu vendes esto en tu tienda._

_-Pues veras, solo los hago por encargo y tengo un pequeño almacén para guardarlos, esto es solo para algunos de mi clientes, el preparado es un poco difícil y la cantidad de licor ahí que mezclarlo justo, es una vieja receta que mi abuelo me enseño._

-_Ósea que tú no eres de por acá?_

_-Asi es yo vengo de otro lado, pero dejando hablar de es_o.- noto que a twilight le me mira con curiosidad y pregunta.

-_Si amor de que parte de equestria vienes?_

_-Bueno si tanto quieres saber, provengo de un pueblo cerca de stableside pero no quiero hablar más del tema_.- digo con voz enojada ya que era triste para mi recordar mi pueblo natal.

_-Ok ok no te preguntaremos más._ – para cambiar rápido la conversación le pregunto a applejack.

_-Applejack?_

_-Si digame?_

_-Tu tienes una granja?_

_-Así es, cosechamos verdura y hortalizas, también manzana que es nuestra producción principal._

-_Uvas?_

_-Si tenemos uvas pero son un poco difícil de cosechar y ya casi no las cosechamos._

_-Enserio_.- digo con voz desalentadora.

_-Y porque interesado por la uvas?.-_ pregunta la amiga de twilight.

_-Bueno veras, te gustaría escuchar de un negocio?_

_-Negocio? Que clase de negocio?_

_-Bueno me gustaría cerrar mi tienda por un tiempo eh intentar cosechar uvas._

_-Y para que quieres cosechar uvas._

_-Bueno es para poder hacer vino.-_ noto que twilight me mira fijo y me sonríe.

_-Así puedo tenerlo almacenado acá en mi tienda._

_-Pero no se perderán?. S__i lo guardas por tanto tiempo?._

_-No no, su sabor mejora al pasar de los años, pero ya me queda poca de mi reservar así que me gustaría comprar una pequeña esta área de tierra, tu podría facilitarme una en tu granja?._

_- Hm déjame pensar creo que si tengo una, está cerca del bosque everfree pero no cosechamos nada por temor a los animales extraños de allí..-_ entonces twilight dice sorprendida.

_-Eso sería peligroso no crees?.-_ entonces le contesto.

_-Si twilight sería peligroso pero me arriesgare, solo será por una temporada, según recuerdo alguien me dijo que los frutos que se cultiva cerca de ese bosque encantado, cresen a un ritmo acelerado y eso seria bueno para mi._

_-Entonces applejack me gustaría comprar ese terreno te parece bien?_

_-Ok déjame arreglar todo haya en la granja y cuando twilight se marche, ven con ella para que cerremos el trato ok?._

_-ok me parece bien, me acompañarías twilight_.- entonces veo que twilight bosteza y contesta.

_-Si!? si te llevare cuando termine la semana que queda contigo_. Y le digo.

_-Gracias amor, bueno creo que es hora de dormir ya veo que mi twily tiene sueño_. – entonces ante de seguir hablando applejack me pregunta.

_-Oye cómo vas hacer con las uvas, si hay que estar vigilándolas.-_ y yo le digo.

-_Vivire un tiempo por aya, asi la puedo cosechar tan pronto como crezcan_.- y noto que twilight se sorprende y dice.

_-Entonces!? Viviras cerca de ponyville podría visitarte mas seguido._- con una sonrisa en la cara y su amiga dice.

_-Me parece bien, cerca de esas tierras ahí una casa podría acomodarla y hacerla habitable para ti_. Yo le digo.

_-Perfecto, entonces es hora de dormir ustedes dos duerman en mi habitación yo dormiré aca en el sofá, el baño esta en la puerta de alado_.- entonces twilight se acerca a mi y me da un beso largo de buenas noche y veo que su amiga se tapa la cara con el sombrero sonrojada.

_-Buenas noches amor que duermas bien_. – su amiga dice también.

_-Si! que duermas bien.-_ y digo.- _igual para ustedes dos._

Luego de que ella entraron a mi habitación, me acuesto en el sofá y me pongo a pensar; Qué bien eh logrado otras de mis metas, ahora con esto, puedo estar cerca de twilight, pero solo nos queda una semana, que pasara si ese guardia le cuenta a la princesa donde estuvo y con quien andaba twilight, bueno habrá que esperar, espero que no sea nada malo.

* * *

Como va esto al parecer ya se está acercando a applejack xD y la historia se va a poner buena que pasara si la princesa se llegara a enterrar vamos chicos escriba en los reviews esta llegando al punto critico de la relacion con twilight :D su comentario importan asi sea de criticas para mejorar.


	8. Capitulo 8

Amor a primera mordida 8

En la mañana al despertar, ciento algo en mi lomo volteo para ver que era y era TWILIGHT! Pero que hace ella aquí, pensaba que estaría acompañado a su amiga en la habitación, en eso escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y el bostezo de applejack diciendo.

_-¿Donde se habrá metido esa twilight?, ¿Por qué me abra dejado dormir sola toda la noche?._- entonces siento como se acerca al sofá, rápidamente cierro mi ojos simulando estar dormido todavía y escucho con voz molesta decir de applejack.

_-Qué lindo se ven juntos, pero la verdad ciento un poco de envidia ya que al parecer esta niña consiguió a alguien especial para ella._- entonces ciento como algo toca mi melena y applejack dejo en voz baja.

_-La verdad no está mal este potro, tiene bonitos rasgo que son de mi tipo, si lo hubiese visto primero que twilight, lo hubiese domado como a un toro en un santiamén._ – Luego ella se aparta y escucho como la puerta del baño se cierra.

Pero, ¿que habrá querido decir? Esa palabras me dejo confundido, sin impórtame me levanto suavemente para no despertar a twilight pero ella al parecer estaba medio despierta lo cual me preocupo un poco ya que podría haber escuchado lo que dijo su amiga.

Entonces ella me miro restregándose sus ojos y me dijo.

_-Bueno días amor ¿dormiste bien?_

_-Sí, pero ¿puedo preguntarte? ¿por qué dormite aquí?._- sonrojada me dice.

_-Bueno es que ya me acostumbré a dormir a tu lado he he._

_-Valla eso lo explica todo_. – luego se escucha la puerta del baño abrirse y dirigiéndose a donde estábamos la amiga de twilight dijo.

_-Bueno días par de tortolos como amanecieron._- sorpresivamente twilight se acerca a mí y me abraza con fuerza asiéndole una mueca a su amiga y diciendo.

_-Pues yo lo vi primero._- todavía sorprendido por la reacción de twilight aun más su amiga ella le dice.

_-Cálmate cariño! ya lo sé, discúlpame por haber dicho eso, sentí un poco de envidia que tu ya tengas pareja._- Luego que se calmara las cosas digo.

_-Bueno creo que voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ti y tu amiga._

-Ok cariño. – entonces applejack me detiene y me dice.

_-Espera! ¿No quieres mi ayuda? Así sería más rápido y me siento inútil si no ago algo por el hospedaje de esta noche._- Entonces noto que twilight me mira con sus cejas fruncidas.

_-Ehh no se? ¿Te importaría twily?.-_ viéndola, trata de sonreír y diciendo con un tono casi molesto.

**_-Esta bien no me importa._ **– cruzando sus patas. – **_vallan._**

Luego de un rato, llamo a twilight para que bajara a desayunar y al no bajar, subo para ver que pasa, entonces noto que ella esta acostada sobre el sofá con una cara triste y desconsolada y pregunto.

_-¿Que pasa twilight? ¿Por qué estas triste? ¿Te sucedió algo?.-_ Ella voltea y se lanza sobre mí con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos diciéndome.

_-¿Tu eres mío cierto?_ .- extrañado con la pregunta le respondo.

_-Si no lo dije frente a tu amiga que soy tuyo de cuerpo y alma._- viendo como ella se relaja._- No tienes que preocuparte y no tenga celos de tu amiga, ¿acaso no es una de tu mejores amiga?._

-_Si je je, pero sentí un inmenso celo cuando escuche lo que ella dijo y estos nuevos sentimientos de celos asi la persona que amo no sé cómo manejarlo perdóname_.- bajando sus orejas y apoyándose en mi pecho, al ver esto le acaricio su melena y le doy un beso en la mejilla y le digo.

_-Tranquila porque mejor no vamos a comer y luego a despedir a tu amiga en la estación de tren._

-_Ok vamos.-_ Desde la cocina se escucha decir.

_-Que espera par de tortolo vamos a comer que se enfría la comida y se me hace tarde para tomar el tren de la tarde pues._

Luego de comer y prepararnos para salir twilight se coloca el disfraz, su amiga extrañada le pregunta.

_-Porque lleva eso puesto._

_-Porque por aquí soy reconocida como una especie de heroína por lo sucedido con discord en ponyville así que uso esto para que no me reconozca._

_-Wow ya entiendo, pero déjame ser honesta luces diferente, si no te hubiese visto ponerte esas ropas juraría que eras alguien más, bueno vamos que se hace tarde, apuesto que la abuela smite se enojara conmigo._

Y así acompañamos a applejack hasta que se marcho en el tren de la tarde, luego de volver a la tienda decido no abrirla el día de hoy, ya eran la hora de comer así que le pregunte a twilight si quería comer entonces ella me responde.

_-Si quiero comer pero quiero comer algo diferente._- extrañado le pregunto.

_-Bueno dime qué quieres comer y así te lo preparo._- veo que ella levanta su pata tímidamente y me señala yo sorprendido le respondo.

_-Pero pero todavía no es de noche deberíamos esperar._

Ella me responde toda nerviosa.

_-Lo se pero es que tengo este sentimiento, desde que applejack dijo aquella palabras es como si ella te fuera arrancar de mi.-_ entonces pude notar lo insegura que se sentía de nuestra relación en ese momento.

_-Por favor no te pongas con eso, es tu mejor amiga ella se disculpo!._

_-Pero que tal si fue una mentira lo que ella dijo_.- Lo dijo temblando.

_-Mentir cómo es posible? Es tu mejor amiga ella fue honesta y se disculpo vamos cálmate._

Al verla por primera vez en ese estado no se me ocurrió nada, entonces me acerque a ella me meto por debajo de ella y la subo a mi lomo llevándola a la sala, al llegar a la sala la recuesto suavemente en el sofá con mi magia y diciéndole.

-_Bueno entonces vamos a desvaneces ese sentimiento._

Así comience a besarla profundamente jugando con su lengua y mordisqueándola, notando que eso la comienza a encender, así podría olvidarse del asunto, continuo besando su cuello y mordisqueando su oreja, inesperadamente ella me abraza llorando diciendo.

_-Por favor dime que no me vas a dejar, tú eres mi primer amor de verdad, te quiero mucho. –besándome intensamente como si quisiera dejarme sin aliento, sentía como su saliva cambio a un agradable sabor a dulce, sentía como si comiera gajos de naranja dulce con un toque de chocolate era maravilloso, me sentía en las nubes._

Luego de quedar sin aliento le digo.

_-Ya te sientes mejor._- ella asiente con la cabeza secando sus lagrimas.

_-Bueno quieres comer algo?_

_-No tengo hambre pero me gustaría que nos quedáramos por un rato abrasados en el sofá podemos?_

_-Todo el tiempo que tu quieras soy tuyo recuerda eso._

_-Si te amo mucho._- y acomodando sobre mi pecho, me abraza y me besa en la mejilla. Entonces ella dijo con vos triste._- Quiero seguir a tu lado por mas tiempo pero tengo que irme esta semana_.- y le digo con una sonrisa.

_-Tontica no te preocupes estaré más cerca, estaré viviendo en la granja de uvas que voy a cosechar, así podrás visitarme la veces que quieras.-_ al decir esto ella me abraza fuerte y me dice.

_-Es verdad estarás cerca que tonta me olvide de eso, en verdad esas palabra que dijo applejack me afecto mucho pero?._

_- pero? que?_.- Dije yo.

_-Pero applejack estará más cerca también_.- mirándome con ojos triste.

_-Por favor no te preocupes, yo te quiero mucho a ti! y yo no voy a traicionarte._

_-Bueno deja ya de preocuparte y vamos a dormir, mañana ahí trabajo en la tienda._

_-Está bien no me preocupare mas_.- y así nos dirigimos a mi habitación.

Luego pasaron varios días, en esos días salíamos y nos divertíamos mucho como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casado, en la mañana del día en que ella se marchaba le conté lo que sucedió el primer día en el que ella había llegado, lo que sucedió con el escoltar real y lo que hablábamos y ella me dijo.

_-Puede haber problema pero no creo que sea grave la princesa lo entedera ella es muy benevolente conmigo._

_-Ok si tu lo dices entonces no me preocupare mucho.-_ al momento de irnos nos encontramos en la calle al guardia real esperando por twilight, al vernos juntos nos saludo con el tradicional saludo de los soldados y dijo en vos baja.

_-Lo que sucedió aquí solo lo saben usted señorita sparkle y su compañero, no diré nada y felicito a su compañero por hacerla feliz ya que se le nota un brillo en los ojos que es imposible de ignorar._

Los tres sonreímos y nos fuimos a la estación, luego de despedirnos del escolta pusimos casco en marcha así ponyville y después a sweet Apple acress, para así cerrar el trato con la amiga de twilight.

Pasado varios meses desde que comencé a vivir en sweet Apple acress y cosechar las uvas, twilight me visitaba casi todos los fines de semana y su amiga applejack casi siempre venia con ella.

Una noche cuando los dos estábamos solo le dije a twilight que le tenía una sorpresa, ella emocionada comenzó a decir que era un libro, pero no lo era entonces le digo.

-_Espera aquí lo tengo guardado en la casa._- Rápidamente entro a la casa a envolver el regalo que tenia para twilight era un brazalete con incrustaciones de joyas y grabado que decía.-_ De tu primer y gran amor ScrollHamme_r. _No me olvides_.- Lo había comprado a escondida la última semana que pasamos juntos saliendo.

Entonces se lo entrego y ella lo abré alegremente, al ver su contenido sus ojos brillaron junto con el brillo del brazalete creo que era mucho, pero ella se lo merecía, me acerco mas a ella y tocándome la barbilla con su pata, me besa suavemente en los labios y dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios con ojos sensuales me dice

-Gracias por este hermoso regalo lo atesorare mucho jamás me lo quitare.- entonces vi como su cuerno brillo y levanto el brazalete para colocárselo.

Acto seguido ella se abalanzo sobre mi y mirando con ojos lujurioso me dice.

-Quiere hacerlo esta noche? Yo respondo mirándola también con ojos lujuriosos.

-Si tu quieres?.

De repente en medio de la fogata un resplandor como del amanecer surge de ella, la Princesa Celestia! Ambos nos apartamos asustado mirándonos aterrorizado y twilight dijo con vos temblorosa.

-Prin..cesa que la trae por aquí?-Noto como la Princesa Celestia nos mira a ambos muy enojada con sus alas abierta como mostrando superioridad y dice.

-Twilight Sparkle quiero hablar urgentemente contigo, me puede explicar que esta sucediendo aquí?. – y twilight dice asustada por la imponente presencia.

-Ve..ras este potro es.- y ante de terminar la oración la princesa la interrumpe diciendo.

* * *

Disculpe a aquello que leen mi historia por el retraso que habia desmotivado a seguirla porque no veo mucho rewiens pensado que mi historia no es de agrado pero me dije a mi mismo que si la comense al menos la deberia de terminar. Bueno en este capitulo se descubre el secreto y la aparicion de la princesa veamos en siguente capitulo que sucedera con esta pareja.


	9. Capitulo 9

Amor a primera mordida 9

_-Twilight Sparkle yo te envía ponyville para que realizaras una importante tarea, no para que estés perdiendo el tiempo con esto_.- señalándome sentí la mirada de desprecio de la princesa.

En eso veo como twilight pasa de su posición sumisa, a una postura firme clavando sus cascos en la tierra tomo aire, miro a la princesa a los ojos y dijo con un tono molesto.

_-Mis más sincera disculpa princesa, pero yo no eh estado perdiendo el tiempo con esto, como usted dice, recuerde que yo solo soy una pony como cualquier otro, que también busca la felicidad en la compañía de otro pony y yo lo descubrí hace poco a su lado, así que no es una pérdida de tiempo, porque estando feliz y menos estresada, eh podido avanzar mis estudios con más facilidad._

Luego de breve silencio noto que la princesa baja sus alas y toma una postura tranquila, mira desilusionada a twilight y le dice.

-_Pero tú no eres como otros ponys, tú fuiste privilegiada y dotada de grandes facultades mágicas y ahora vas a botar todos los años de estudios que dedicaste a la magia y la dedicación que te di para terminar en esto?. Recuerda que cuando te acepte como mi alumna, te dije que llegarías hacer grande logros en el futuro._

Entonces veo como twilight se desmorona y cae al suelo llorando diciendo en llanto.

_-Lo sé! princesa lo se! pero que puedo hacer yo?_

_-Ahora que conocí, lo que es el amor y no solo el amor en si, si no, el amor también correspondido el amor y la dedicación que el me ah dado, sin enojarse por obsesiva que soy con mis estudio, por llenar su casas de libros para yo leer mientras que disfruto su compañía, el cariño con el que me ah tratado eso es imposible de olvidar._

Entonces escuche sin dudar de la boca de la princesa una palabra que me retumbo en el corazón.

_-Entonces olvídalo_.- Entonces digo yo exaltado y enojado, parándome frente a la princesa firmemente.

-_Cómo es posible!? Que una Princesa no solo eso, si no mi gobernante en la que creo que es justa y amable haya dichos tales palabras_.- entonces ella respondió seriamente.

_-Créeme es mejor para ella, mírala en qué estado la has puesto, ella no sabe elegir entre su sueño de ser alguien grande o quedarse contigo y seguir esta relación, simplemente ella no estaba preparada todavía para una gran decisión como esta._

Entonces veo como twilight se desmoronaba mas mentalmente ella no en realidad no estaba preparada para tomar una gran decisión y yo ya sabía que acarreaba tomar una gran decisión, entonces inclinándome enfrente a la princesa le digo tristemente.

_-hágalo._

_-Estas seguro de la decisión que quieres tomar?,_.- No pudiendo contener el llanto le grito llorando

_-Si! se que voy arrepentirme, pero si! Hága lo que haga falta para que me olvide, no la quiero ver en ese estado, por favor se lo suplico hágalo rápido_.

_-Ok lo hare, pero entiendes que le voy hacer es aplicar un hechizo de borrado de memoria así si te arrepientes y trates de buscarla ella simplemente se negara a ti._

_-Si su majestad pero solo le pido una cosa._

_-Que podría ser?_

-_Déjeme conservar mis recuerdos, se lo suplico es todo lo que me va a quedar de ella_.- se lo dije suplicando a sus pies.

_-Ok solo le borrare la memoria a ella y a spike de estos últimos meses_. Dime ahí alguien más aparte del guardia real que tuve que encarcelar para que dijera la verdad sobre esta relación.

En ese momento recordé a applejack pero guarde silencio y niego con mi cabeza.

_-Para que veas que no soy tan ruin, te daré unos segundos para que despida de ella.- como pude, me levante, estaba muy devastado por lo que estaba sucediendo, me dirigía así donde estaba twilight, la abrace fuertemente y le di un beso en la frente, asiendo que ella reaccionara un poco para que ella pudiera abrazarme también diciéndome llorando y temblando._

_-No…o Te quiero perder, pero tampoco quiero perder todo lo que eh estudiado a lo largo de mi vida._ – Y llorando le digo.

_-No te preocupes_.- mientras le acaricio su melena.- _todo se va a solucionar._

Entonces la aprieto fuertemente contra mi pecho, mientras veía como su cuerpo se iluminado y desaparecía por la magia de la princesa, desvaneciéndose en la luz escucho a la princesa diciendo.

_-Esto no hubiese pasado, si ella no hubiese escondido esta relación secreta que tenían._

Devastado sin más no poder que hacer rompí en llantos, sentía como el corazón se me iba desmoronando poco a poco, como en mi mente pasaba una y otra vez las imágenes de los días felices que pasamos juntos, empezaba ver imágenes de ella sonriendo antes mis ojos, pero eran simples ilusiones estaba perdiendo la cordura, sentía como una especie de velo de oscuridad cubría mis ojos estaba quedando ciego, también sentía como mi cuerpo poco a poco perdía su fuerza no podía ponerme de pie, ni casi distinguir la casa a pesar de que estaba a unos paso de ella.

Entonces sentí unos pasos, como pude reuní la poca fuerza que me quedaba para ponerme de pie, trate de hablar y decir quien anda ahí, pero mi voz no salía, los pasos eran más cercano cada vez más cerca y mas, pero luego se detuvieron frente a mí.

Con la poca visión que me quedaba llegue a distinguir algo, pero con la oscuridad y la poca luz que me ofrecían la estrellas de la noche, solo pude ver un color amarillento, estaba demasiado débil por el shock de a ver perdido a twilight, ya mis patas no daba mas para sostenerme, al momento de caer siento algo que se escabulle por debajo de mí y me sujeta para luego escuchar decir.

_-Te tengo amigo.-_ y yo pregunte.

_-Esa voz!? Eres tu applejack?.-_ y escuche que ella respondió.

_-Si así es_ . – y volví a preguntar.

_-Pero porque? Tu que haces aquí?._

_-Bueno había terminado el trabajo de la granja, cuando me dije a mi misma que al menos debería pasar a saludar a twilight, al estar llegando vi como un resplandor salía de aquí y cuando llego para ver que pasaba era la Princesa en persona_.- Entonces de nuevo pregunto.

_-Viste todo? lo escuchaste?_.- Y ella respondió.

_-Por desgracia si lo vi y lo oí todo._

Entonces applejack me llevo a dentro de la casa y me puso en la cama de mi habitación y llorando le digo.

_-Perdí a twilight applejack la perdí, fuimos unos tonto al ocultar esta relación.-_ y ella dijo.

_-Yo se los dijes que ocultarlo nada bueno iba a suceder.-_ y yo dije.

-_Me maldigo por no saber defenderla, pero que podía hacer ella había caído en un dilema mental, en que se cuestionaba sus años y dedicación al estudios o el amor que comenzaba de descubrir, lo que sentía por mi y solo llegue a esa opción que me dio la princesa borrarme de su memoria para volverla a su estado normal_.- y ella dijo.

-_Si esa fue una estúpida decisión si me permite decirlo, pero habría hecho lo mismo de ser tu, viéndola en ese estado sin poder sacarla de esa especie de trance en el que ella callo._

Al no sentir más fuerza en mi cuerpo pierdo el conocimiento.

En la mañana siguiente despierto, ya podía ver un poco mejor, mis fuerza se había recuperado casi por completo, pero recordando lo que sucedió esa trágica noche, mis ojos comenzaron a derrochar lagrimas para luego notar escuchar un pequeño ronquido, buscando de donde provenía el sonido distingo a applejack sentada junto a mi cama y junto a ella una charola con un paño en ella, preguntándome; Ella cuido de mi toda la noche?. En ese momento veo que ella despierta estirando sus patas y bostezando con los ojos medios cerrado ella estira su pata para tocar mi frente, al yo sentir esto la toco con pata para decirle.

_-Gracias ya estoy bien._- Al escuchar mi voz, ella se exalta tirando la silla y preguntándome.

_-Al fin despierta tonto._- al escuchar su regaño note un tono triste en el y le respondí.

_-Muchas gracias por cuidarme toda la noche, perdona por hacerte preocupar el día de ayer.-Entonces noto como ella inclina a un lado su cabeza extrañada y me pregunta._

_-Que día crees que es hoy?_.- Extrañado por la pregunta le respondo dudoso.

_-Si ayer fue sábado hoy es domingo no?_.- Ella me miro con ojos triste y respondió.

_-Noo, hoy es jueves_.-Sorprendido por la respuesta me levanto de la cama para luego caer de espalda de ella y mirándola a ella para decir.

_-Como es posible eso? Eh estado por 5 días durmiendo? Eso quieres decir que tú me cuidaste por 5 días porque lo asiste no tenias porqué hacerlo_.- y ella responde.

-_Bueno al ver lo que estaba sufriendo no podía dejarte solo, si no fuera porque mi estarías muerto_.- y le pregunto.

_-Como que muerto?._- Ella respondió triste y soltando un suspiro.

_-Después de ver el estado en que tu estabas entre la vida y la muerte me quede a tu lado para ayudarte a combatir, habías días en que una fiebre enrojecía tu cuerpo y solo con paños fríos podía pararla momentáneamente, pero también tu cuerpo temblaba de frio y solo con mi calor corporal podía detenerlo, era como si tu cuerpo buscara el calor que le daba mi amiga, pero solo por un instante podía engañarlo sustituyendo con mi calor lo cual resulto muy bien ya que lo asimilo muy rápido._

Mirando así el techo de la habitación con la poca vicion que tenia e Impactado por lo que ella estaba diciendo, no pude evitar salir mi llanto y decirle.

_-Gracias! applejack no se cómo pagarte esto!_.- y ella dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios.

_-Cálmate no llores mas, ahora lo que debes hacer es recuperar tu fuerza y levantar esos ánimos llorando no resuelves nada_.- secando mis lagrimas le respondo.

_-Tienes razón, tengo que ser fuerte, a pesar que el amor de mi vida se fue de mi lado y solo quedándome estos lindos recuerdos será una lección de vida. Será duro si porque no la tengo a mi lado pero daré pelea a este futuro._- entonces veo que applejack se acerca a mi me da un golpe en mi hombro y giñe su ojo derecho diciendo.

_-Así es, así me gustan que sean los potros duros que den cara a la tristeza y la adversidad son mas de mi tipo hehehe_.- entonces como pude dibuje una pequeña sonrisa y ella al mirarme la noto diciendo.

-Ves así se recupera el ánimo, con un poco de humor.- Me sonrojo un poco y entre cerrando mis ojos, ya casi durmiéndome de nuevo le digo.

_-Gracias applejack eres una gran pony creo que estaría muerto si no hubiese llegado en ese instante, espero en verdad pagártelo algún día_.- ya con mi ojos cerrado y comenzando a dormirme, siento como un cálido rose toca mi frente y escucho murmurar.

_-No te preocupes, aquí estaré junto a tu lado, el tiempo que haga falta para que olvides a twilight y tu puedas notar a alguien como yo._

* * *

**Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado por mi parte la princesa celestia fue muy fria y un poco celosa de como ver su alumna caer en este tipo de relacion sin embargo ella debio...bueno y que opinan ustedes?._  
_**


	10. Capitulo 10

Amor a primera mordida 10

Divagando entre mis sueño, me retumba en mi mente las palabras que applejack había susurrado, eso aliviano un poco mi herido corazón, entonces despierto y busco con la poca visión a applejack, que posiblemente seguía sentada a mi lado, pero no estaba solo llegue a notar con mi visión escasa su sombrero sobre la silla, dándome un poco de alivio de pensar que se había marchado, entonces escucho voces proveniente de la cocina, reuní fuerza para levantarme de la cama para ver quién era, con la esperanza de que podría ser twilight pero eso era imposible solo me estaba engañando a mi mismo con esa falsa esperanza, simplemente me apure en salir rápidamente de la habitación, llegando tambaleante a la cocina, solo para llegar a ver, de que se trataba de applejack junto con una pequeña pony sentada que llego a distinguir de color amarillento a un lado de la mesa, entonces applejack me dijo alegremente.

_-Al fin despiertas dormilón, ya me tenias preocupada.- entonces yo le pregunto._

_-Cuanto días más dormí?.-_ ella responde.

_-Hm dos días más, pero bueno debe estar muy hambriento_.- Entonces ella coloca un plato de comida en la mesa, la verdad si andaba hambriento no había probado bocado por una semana, olvidando mis modales devore la comida cual animal hambriento, al ver que yo había terminado de comer, ella me coloca otro plato y así comí unos cuantos platos más hasta quedar satisfecho, sin importarme la presencia de la pequeña, que podía notar cómo me miraba sorprendida de cómo devoraba la comida y después de caer en cuenta cuan sorprendida estaba, la miro apenado y applejack dijo.

-_Ella? No te preocupes es mi hermana applebloom vino a ver porque había demorado por tanto tiempo por estos lares_.- Entonces la miro a applejack preocupado y ella al notar mi reacción dice y trata de inventar una historia.

_-Sip! Uff! esa pelea que tuviste con los lobos de madera fue difícil no?.-_ asiendo un gesto con su cabeza para corroborar la falta historia.- Yo rápidamente capto lo que quería decir y digo también.

_-Si uff Sali herido y agotado, gracias a tu hermana que llego a tiempo para darme una mano, pudimos alejar a los lobos de la cosecha_.- La pony se sorprende aun más con el relato inventado por los dos y dijo con una mirada extrañada.

_-Wow! Enserio usted solo se enfrento a esos lobos._

-Si así es, bueno con un poco de magia y también con tu hermana, pudimos espantar a los lobos aunque como veras Salí herido.- y ella a notar que no tenía ningún daño físico me pregunta.

-Pero no veo donde lo hirieron.- entonces respondo.

-Bueno no eran heridas tan graves, solo leves raspones y golpes, pero si quede afectado en mis ojos por el gas que despedían, no puedo ver casi lo que veo es borroso.- entonces applejack propone y dice.

-Sip podríamos ir al médico de ponyville para que te vea eso ojos no lo crees?.- Sorprendido de que ella se ofreciera le digo amablemente.

_-Si no te importa guiarme hasta haya, eso..eso..seria grandioso_.- sin poder contener mi tristeza al recordar porque había quedado en ese estado algunas lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos, entonces escucho decir a la pequeña pony.

_-Estas llorando? porque? TE DUELE ALGO?.-Lo dice exaltada.- Applejack debemos llevarlo con urgencia al hospital!._

Entonces escucho decir applejack también con voz asustada.

_-Tee Duele algo!? Essttas bien?_.- entonces secándome mis lagrimas le respondo riendo.

_-jajaja no se preocupe toda esta bien solo me ardían un poco los ojos y por eso salieron algunas lagrimas jajaja_.- Pero era mentira sentía como mi pecho dolía, era un intenso dolor, pero solo podía disimular que nada pasaba.

_-Así que no se preocupen estoy bien_.- Diciéndolo con una gran falsa sonrisa.

Al escuchar que estaba bien, ambas soltaron un respiro de alivio. Entonces noto como la pequeña se acerca y me pone una de sus casco en mi hombro diciendo.

_-Bueno no te preocupes, mi hermana me dijo que se iba a quedar unos días mas para ayudarte en lo que necesites, así que regresare y se lo diré a la abuela_.- entonces se despidió de su hermana.

_-Hasta luego applejack vendré otro día para ayudarte en lo que necesites_.

_-Ok applebloom cuídate y le explicas todo a nuestro hermano y a la abuela._

_-Sip._

Luego de que se fuera la pequeña hubo un instante de silencio, pero applejack rompió preguntado.

_-Seguro estas bien?.-_ Y le respondo con una sonrisa pero sin poder detener mis lagrimas.

_-Si todo está bien, creo que me iré a descansar un rato más en la cama_.- y antes de dirigirme a la habitación, siento como unas patas rodea mi cuello, era applejack abrazándome y diciéndome.

_-Conmigo no tienes que mentir, se por lo que está pasando, déjame ser el hombro para que llores en el, todo lo que quieras._

Entonces volteo y la abraso y dejos salir mi llanto de dolor, recordando nuevamente a twilight, sintiendo la perdida, era como si ella hubiese muerto, pero no era aun más doloroso solo se alejo de mi sin tan siquiera recordar quién era yo y lo que significaba ella para mi vida.

Luego de un rato me calme y me dirigí tristemente a mi habitación, mire fugazmente así la ventana notando que ya estaba anocheciendo, arrescotado en la cama de nuevo miro el techo, perdido en mi pensamiento escucho una especie de eco hasta que la voz se volvió más profunda era applejack preguntado si estaba bien nuevamente, la miro y asiento con mi cabeza.

Entonces noto con mi poca visión como ella estira unas de sus patas para tomar un porta retrato que contenía la foto de mis padres, que estaba en la mesita de noche juntos a mi cama y me pregunta.

_-Estos son tus padres?_.- Y le respondo.

_-Si ellos son mis queridos padres_.- y ella pregunto con una voz incomoda.

_-hmm? y me podrías hablar de ellos un poco?.-_ le respondo.

_-Si_.- respirando hondo y comienzo a contar.

_-Mi abuelo me conto, ya que el fue quien me crio gran parte de mi adolescencia que de donde ellos provenían la gente lo miraban con recelos, porque? te preguntaras? Si te fija en la foto mi padre era un potro terrestre por asi decirlo y mi madre era un unicornio en aquellos tiempo ver a una pareja así era mal visto por la gente._

Luego de un rato de charla sobres mis padres, sobre el trabajo duro que tuvieron que hacer para llegar a canterlot y sobre su muerte, ya comenzaba a entristecerme nuevamente, entonces noto que applejack me mira con una cara de tristeza y me dice.

_-Sé lo que es perder a nuestro seres más querido, yo también sufrí la perdidas de mi padres cuando era una potranca y la abuela Smith fue la me crio a mi y mis hermanos, pero eso lo eh podido superar con el tiempo, al igual que tu lo superaste y superaras la perdida de tu amor por twilight_.- Y con una leve sonrisa le dije.

_-Si ojala tengas razón y pueda olvidarla._

Después de esa noche sentí un lazo especial con applejack, ya que ambos habíamos perdidos a nuestros queridos padres y pude comenzar a verla como algo más que una simple amiga.

Después de ese nefasto día, había transcurrido un mes, mi visión seguía casi igual pero terco y con miedo a entrar a ponyville, ya que podría encontrarme a twilight y no sé qué pasaría si eso sucediera.

Mientras seguía cultivando las uvas para el vino, applejack y su hermana me ayudaba debes en cuando, pero applejack me frecuentaba mas, seria porque todavía se preocupaba un poco por mí.

Una mañana al despertar note que mi visión era casi nula no sabía que pasaba solo veía sombras, pero eso no me importo, todavía seguía afectado por lo de aquella noche y me dije a mi mismo que no iba a parar de cosechar las uva para así, poderme ir de nuevo a canterlot y tratar de comenzar una nueva vida.

Como era casi de costumbre applejack ya estaba esperándome afuera de la casa, al solo poder ver una silueta de ella, trate de llegar a donde estaba pero no podía, entonces tropecé con una pequeña roca y caí, entonces escucho a lo lejos un rápido galopar acercando era ella se había dado cuenta de mi situación y me dice enojada.

-TODAVIA NO PUEDES VER CIERTO? PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE TE LLEVARA AL MEDICO GRADICIMO TONTO.- todavía estando en el suelo y cubriendo mi cabeza con mis casco le digo.

-Loo siennto pero no quería molestarte.- Y ella todavía enojada dice.

-TONTO NO ME MOLESTA TE DIJE QUE PODRIA LLEVAR Y TE VOY A LLEVAR VAMOS ANDANDO.- entonces le digo.

-Pero es que solo puedo ver sombras y siluetas no creo que podamos llegar.- y ella dijo.

-CLARO QUE SI! Ahora déjame colocarte esta soga en el cuello y nos vamos.

Entonces emprendimos la caminata hasta ponyville mi corazón se aceleraba de solo pensar de que podríamos tropezar con ella pero en el camino applejack dijo.

_-No te preocupes hare todo lo posible por no toparnos con ella_.- al escuchar esto yo solo asiento con la cabeza y sonrió un poco con tristeza, al igual que mi corazon se desgarraba con solo pensar que podia pasar alado de ella sin notarla, pero confiaria en las palabras de applejack.

* * *

**Bueno todavia no se si deberia o no terminar esta historia ya que no veo mucho interes pero veamos como toman este capitulos espero que le guste algunas cosas estan basadas en mi experiencia personales no toda solo un parrafo creo. Bueno sin mas nada que decir espero que le agrade y ver tan siquiera un par de reviews con algun buen cometario.**


	11. Capitulo 11

Amor a primera mordida 11

Ya llegando a ponyville mis ojos comenzaron a dolerme más, porque el camino solo era una leve molestia y no le prestaba atención pero ahora no podía soportarlo tal vez era la luz del sol la que me estaba molestando entonces le digo a applejack.

_-Oye nos podemos detener en algún lugar?._- y ella pregunta extrañada.

_-Porque? que tienes?_.- y le digo.

_-Mis ojos me arden mucho tal vez sea por la luz ya me había empezado a molestar cuando veníamos así acá?._- ella enojada me grita diciendo.

_-PORQUE NO ME LO DIHISTE ANTES_.- y yo dije tapándome la cara con mis casco.

_-Lo siento no quería molestarte._- entonces ella responde con más tranquilidad.

_-Bueno no importa el hospital todavía está lejos, mejor vamos a la casa de una amiga que esta cerca._- entonces digo.

_-Estaría bien que fuéramos?_.- y ella pregunto.

_-Porque lo dices?._- y digo sonriendo.

-_Bueno mira como me estás llevando parezco tu mascota._- y ella responde riendo.

_-Je je je tienes razón, ten muerde mi cola ahora vamos que estamos cerca._

Entonces mordí su cola y comenzamos a andar mientras que íbamos caminando comienzo a oler a manzana y le pregunto.

-_Acaso trajiste manzana contigo?_.- y ella respondió.

-_Hmm no porque lo dices?._

_-Bueno me parece oler a manzanas frescas._- y ella responde riendo.

_-Jajaja eso, debe ser yo, tu sabes por tanto tiempo cosechando manzana_. - y ella dice.

_-Jajaja es cierto lo siento por decirlo así._

-_jejeje espero que no te desagrade el olor._- Y apenado digo.

_-Noo! es agradable._

Entonces noto que nos detenemos y escucho a applejack llamar a la puerta.

_-Hola ahí alguien en casa? Rarity estas?._

Entonces escucho que alguien abre la puerta y dice con tono enojado.

_-Si si applejack que pasa, estaba en medio de una diseño_.- entonces applejack le dijo.

-_jeje disculpa es que iba de camino al hospital._- entonces escucho como la amiga la interrumpe diciendo.

_-Que pasa? Tienes algo? Dime!?._- parecía escuchar algo alterada pero applejack rápidamente la calmo y dijo.

_-Tranquila rarity yo no tengo nada, es mi amigo que necesita atención medica, pero necesitamos descansar un rato asi que decidi pasar por tu casa porque estaba mas cerca._

Entonces escucho que su amiga pega un pequeño grito de exaltación diciendo.

_-Wow applejack y este galán es tu amigo?_ _O es algo mas?, eh amiga hehehe_.- entonces escucho a applejack dicerle enojada.

_-NO NIÑA, YA TE DIJE QUE ES UN AMIGO_.- entonces siento como ella me jala con su cola para poder entrar a la casa de su amiga.

Ya adentro su amiga le pregunta.

_-Ya enserio que pasa?, porque él te esta mordiendo tu bella cola._

_-Bueno la cuestión es_.- Luego de que applejack le inventara una historia a su amiga de mi situación, esta le dice.

_-Bueno si quieres le puedo hacer algo para taparte los ojos, pero primero me gustaría que se presentara al menos, no lo crees? mala amiga applejack por no presentarlo antes._- Entonces escucho que applejack se rie y le dice.

_-JEJE Tienes toda la razón, el es Scroll Hammer, el es dueño de una tiendas en canterlot y una porción de tierra cerca de sweetacrees._- Entonces la amiga de applejack se acerco y con lo poco que veo, noto que estira la pata, pera que yo pudiera besarla, como ya que, se trataba de una dama distingida esperaba tal respeto, pero al no poder distinguir bien no me muevo.

_-Bueno caballero, como ya abras escuchado mi nombre es rarity y soy modista en este establecimiento._- entonces escucho a applejack decirle.

_-No te acuerdas que te dije que está un poco ciego y vamos al médico para que lo vea._- Entonces escucho a que alguien llama a la puerta y era la vos de SPIKE.

Sorprendido de escuchar su vos le digo a applejack.

_-ehh creooo que es hora de irnos no crees applejack?_.- y ella dijo con una voz intranquila y apurando a su amiga.

_-Eh rarity entonces no tienes un troso de tela para cubrirle los ojos?._

_-Si pero me gustaría hacerle algo mejor._

_-No importa niña lo que sea esta bien._

Entonces siento como applejack me tapa los ojos, me pone su cola en mi boca y salimos corriendo de la casa de su amiga.- Solo para escuchar ya a lo lejos a su amiga diciendo.

_-Porque la prisa?_.- Y applejack dijo gritando.

_-Lo siento se nos va hacer tarde si te esperamos a que hagas algo, lo siento en verdad._

Luego de correr por un rato paramos, no podía ver nada pero supongo que habíamos llegado al hospital.

Luego de unas cuantas hora en el hospital, asiéndome exámenes para determinar la causa de mi perdida de vista, estábamos esperan en un consultoría el diagnostico del doctor que aun no llegaba, solo podía escuchar un silencio aterrador, lo cual me hacía sentir deprimido, entonces escucho decir a applejack.

_-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien._ – suspiro y le digo.

-_Como crees que todo va a salir bien applejack? Yo por mi imprudencia, quede en este estado, porque no simplemente term._- y antes de terminar la última palabra siento que algo me tapa mi boca y escucho decir con un voz enojada.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRLO, LO QUE USTEDES TENIA O ISIERON NO FUE NADA MALO, PERO LO UNICO QUE TE PUEDO DECIR, ES QUE ESCOJIERON LA FORMA ERRONEA DE LLEVAR ESA RELACION Y AMBOS PAGARON EL PRECIO, AHORA TIENES QUE SER FUERTE Y TRATAR DE OLVIDARLA.- Entonces le digo un poco enojado pero calmandome al instante.

_-OLVIDARLA? ESTAS HABLANDO ENSERIO? QUIERES QUE LA OLVIDES? Como es posible que olvide lo que paso entre nosotros eso no fue un simple romance de verano, eso fue lo mejor que me había pasado, después de la muerte de mis padres._-Entonces escucho decir de ella con vos triste.

_-Pero pero no ves en el estado en que estas? . Por amor a Cele._- Entonces la interrumpo y le digo.

_-Por favor no la menciones, ya que no se qué creer de nuestra gobernante después de lo que paso aquella noche_.- entonces ella sigo sermoneándome.

_-Disculpa no la mencionare otra vez, pero te tienes que dar de cuenta que eso te pudo costar la vida, pero por ahora te pasando algo malo._- entonces le digo.

_-Lo sé pero..._- entonces ella mi interrumpe.

_-Si lo sabes entonces._

Entonces se escucha como alguien tose desde atrás y dice.

_-Buena tarde, soy el médico a cargo vengo con buenas y malas noticias._

Entonces digo triste.

_-Digame primero las malas doctor._- y el doctor riendoce dice.

-_Bueno no son tan malas en realidad lo que arrojaron los resultado y el análisis de psicología es que usted sufrió un fuerte shock mental y eso repercutió a sus ojos.- entonces digo sorprendido._

_-Pero doctor como no van hacer malas noticias acaso eso es posible de remediar digame?_.- entonces el doctor dice.

_-Claro joven los fuerte shock mentales ahora pueden ser tratado con algunos medicamentos para el strees y pocas actividades al aire libre, pero también mucho descanso, claro por un tiempo tendrá que tener los ojos vendados para así no forzarlos y puedan empeorar._- entonces applejack sorprendida dice.

_-Entonces doctor lo que el tiene que hacer es descansar sin hacer muchas actividades física?_.- entonces el doctor dice con voz burlona.

-Asi es jovencita, claro tendrás que ayudarlo por un tiempo, pero eso no implica nada para una pareja joven como ustedes.- Entonces ambos decimos exaltados.

_-No somos pareja!_.- entonces el doctor dice riéndose.

_-Ya lose, ya lose hahaha, pero ya hablando enserio, ya que tu lo trajiste para acá jovencita te a tocar velar por el, por un tiempo._- entonces applejack dice con tono contento.

_-Puedes aporta por eso Doc!_.- Entonces yo pregunto.

_-Por cuánto tiempo doctor?_

_-Bueno tu caso evoluciono hasta casi llegar a la etapa critica así que será, hmm digamos por dos meses, pero sabes qué? quiero extenderlo hasta tres meses para que te recuperes totalmente y estés fuera de peligro, así que nada de peleas, come bien, estate relajado y mucho descanso ok?._- entonces asiento con mi cabeza y sonrió, luego escucho que applejack agradece al doctor alegremente. Entonces el doctor dice.

_-Bueno, entonces esperen a que la enfermera venga a vendarle los ojos con una venda especial, pero antes de irme le digo, tenga paciencia el tiempo lo cura todo en especial un corazón herido y quien sabe otro nuevo amor podrá surgir_.- entonces al escuchar sus palabras el doctor se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado y solo puede contestarle con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.

_-Si doctor lo tomare en cuenta muchas gracias por su tiempo_.- entonces el doctor se despide, luego de unos minutos llega la enfermera a cubrirme mis ojos y a entregarme unos medicamentos. Ya habiendo terminado los asunto en el hospital y listo para marcharnos applejack me dice.

_-Bueno creo que todo salió bien por ahora, asi que, Que piensas hacer ahora? Mi estimado amigo_.- entonces le digo animado.

_-Tienes razón tengo que animarme y tratar de seguir adelante, pero por ahora tengo un poco de hambre._- digo mientras me sonrojo, entonces ella responde.

-_Si jeje creo que debemos comer algo, ven vamos a un lugar donde sirve ricos pasteles y pastelillo._- entonces digo.

-Suena bien! Pero.- entonces dice ella al escucharme quejarme.

-Pero que ahora?.- Entonces digo timidamente.

_-Pe..ro tu guías hehehe_.- mientras que señalo con mis casco mis ojos vendados.- entonces ella dice riendo.

_-Es cierto, desde ahora y en adelante seré tu guía no importa el momento o el lugar siempre te acompañare hehe_.

Al escuchar sus palabras sentí un alivio en mi pecho como si un gran peso fuera liberado de mi cuerpo, entonces estirando mi pata trato de alcanzarla para poder darle un abrazo pero no consigo dar con ella, escucho que ella pregunta.

_-hm que quieres hacer?_.- y le respondo nervioso.

_-Soolo quiero darteee un abrazo, puedoo?_.- entonces escucho sus casco acercarse a mi y puede tocar su cara, para luego poder abrasarla y decirle.

_-Muchas gracias en verdad, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, algún dia te lo pagare asi sea con mi vida._-Entonces ella dice.

_-No te preocupes y no digas eso, se escucha triste, ahora tienes que pensar en recuperarte, animarte y tratar de olvidar ese pasado doloroso_.- entonces digo.

_-Si tienes razón desde ahora estaré en tus cascos tengo plena confianza en ti._

* * *

**Bueno espero que le agrede este capitulo me sentia inspirado y es un alivio ver que su vista se puede recuperar por cierto algunos estado de shock se pueden tratar con pastilla anti-strees hmm aunque me da pena decirlo yo estuve bajo un tratamiento hace tiempo por la muerte de mi padre, aunque todavia no lo eh asimilado muy bien ahi que seguir adelante y tratar el pasado doloroso :D. Dentro de poco subire el proximo capitulo. asi que disfruten y Comenten que nada cuesta xD.**


	12. Capitulo 12

Amor a primera mordida 12

Luego de darle un abrazo nos separamos y le sonreí apenado no sé si ella también sonrió pero espero que sí. Entonces escucho que ella me dice.

-Bueno vamos al lugar que te dije quieres?.- Entonces yo asiento con mi cabeza sonriendo.

Al momento de irnos, la enfermera nos llama diciendo.

-Oigan como piensa llevarlo por la cuidad con los ojos vendados?.- entonces applejack dice.

-Bueno el me sujeta la cola y así lo puedo guiar.- entonces la enfermera dice.

-Me parece bien, pero mejor usen esto.- entonces escucho a applejack decir sorprendida.

-Wow que es eso? Eso no es? Un arnés para arar.

-Si así es, es mejor sujetarlo de esta forma será mejor usarlo cada vez que quieran salir.

Entonces ciento como la enfermera me coloca el arnés, pesaba un poco pero no me importaba, luego de unos momentos parecía estar todo listo y escucho a la enfermera decir.

-Bueno esta todo listo ya pueden irse que tenga un lindo dia.- entonces ambos respondemos a la vez.

-Si para usted también gracias.

Al escucharnos hablar a los dos al mismo tiempo nos reímos y applejack dice riendo.

-Ahahahahhaha estamos en sincronía o que? Hahahahah.- Entonces yo le sonrio y le digo.

-Pues ya vez quien lleva la rienda ahora en adelante.- En ese momento mi estomago ruge de hambre y le digo applejack.

-Wow chico en verdad te estás muriendo de hambre, bueno en marcha.

De pronto siento un pequeño tirón y tropiezo con algo a mi lado para notar que era applejack y le digo.

-_Lo siento te hice daño?_.- ella dijo.

_-No tranquilo, pero tenemos que practicar para ir caminando sin tropezarnos_.

Luego de un rato ya le habíamos tomado el ritmo, pero al andar por la calle escuchaba algunos murmullos y le pregunto en voz baja a applejack.

_-Oye estamos en un calle concurrida?_

_-Pues si, no ahí otra forma de llegar al sitio a donde vamos, ya que están en la parte comercial del pueblo._

De pronto a lo lejos, escucho a alguien gritar el nombre de applejack y cada vez se escucha mas y mas cerca hasta que paramos y le pregunto a applejack.

_-Llegamos?,.- y ella dice._

_-Si ya llegamos espero que todavía tengas hambre_.- y le contesto sonriendo.

_-Si tengo mucha hambre espero que tenga suficientes bits para pagar hehe.-_ Entonces ella hace una broma por mi condición.

_-No te preocupes ya que esta ciego no te daras de cuenta cuando te lo quite de tus bolsillos hhahahaha._

Entonces nuevamente escucho una voz alegre y escucho a applejack decir.

_-Hola pinkie pie como estas_.-Entonces escucho decir de su amiga.

_-Oye porque traes a ese potro contigo al costado atado a ti? acaso están jugando algo? Yo quiero jugar también vamos dejame provarmelo._

En eso siento un tiron muy fuerte y applejack gritar diciendo.

-Pinkie NOOOO! Esto no es para jugar, mira vamos a dentro y te explico todo.

-_Oki doki_.-Escuche decir de su amiga y así entramos al lugar que se hacía llamar Sugarcube corner, luego de que applejack le explicara a su amiga del porque del arnés escucho que ella esta grita en llanto diciendo.

-Eso eso es lo mas triste que eh escuchado wuaa.- entonces applejack le dice.

-Ya cálmate niña, deja de llorar el va estar bien pero primero déjame presentártelo este es Scroll hammer mi amigo y también es repostero.- luego de que applejack me presento siento como su amiga me toma mi pata y me la agita fuertemente diciendo.

_-wow otro pastelero, mucho gusto en conocerlo quieres un cupcake?._

Y yo le respondo con una sonrisa.

_-Si me encantaría comer uno de hecho veníamos hasta aca para comer._

Entonces ella responde alegremente.

_-Entendido les traere pastel y una bebidas eso corre a mi cuenta._

Luego de conversar un rato con la amiga de applejack la cual note que era muy alegre, me dio un poco de envidia como ella podía estar tan alegre sin pesar en otra cosa que hacer sonreír a los que la rodean.

Después de terminar de comer, nos despedimos de pinkie pie y nos marchamos a de ponyville en dirección a mi casa, cuando de pronto applejack me dice.

_-Oye me gustaría pasar por mi casa para decir algunas cosas a mi familia con respecto a esto, te parece._- y yo le digo.

_-Si! seria mejor que les explicaras, pero por favor omites los detalles que tu ya sabes._- entonces ella dice.

_-Por supuesto no queremos incluir a más gente en este asunto.- _

_-Gracias._

Entonces dejo de sentir el suelo del camino duro que recorríamos a un suelo más suave y paramos entonces ella me dijo.

-_Te dejare cerca de esto arboles de manzanas, así podrás sentir el fresco aroma de los arboles que cosecho y la brisa que pasan sobre ellos, bueno ahora vengo tratare de explicar lo más rápido que puedo a mi familia_.- y yo respondo.

_-Ok tomate el tiempo que sea necesario de aquí no me moveré._

Luego de un momento estaba solo alado de un árbol, comienzo a tocarlo para poder buscar un buen lugar para arrecostarme.

Y en unos instante siento el viento soplar y escuchar como movía las ramas de los arboles, también podía oler la fragancia que despedía y envolverme en una especie de estaxis que me calmaba y me relajaba, el viento era increíblemente gentil era como si acariciara mi cara suavemente, en ese momento no puede evitar pensar en las carias que twilight me daba, lo gentil que se sentía y la calidez que despedía, ya sin más algunas lagrimas corrieron por mis ojos humedeciendo un poco el vendaje que llevaba puesto.

De repente escucho alguien acercarse, al no saber quién era comienzo a preguntar en voz alta.

-_Quien anda ahí? Eres tu applejack?.-_ Al no escuchar a nadie responder podía notar cada vez más cerca los pasos y detenerse cerca de mí, para luego escuchar una voz familiar.

_-Hola! Quien eres tú?._

Rápidamente caigo en cuenta quien era, sin saber que hacer solo hice lo más estúpido que podía pensar correr. Corrí en dirección a los arboles rogando de que no me estrellara con uno, pero eso era imposible y sucedió, choque contra uno al momento de empezar a corre. Ya hacia tendido en el suelo, puede escuchar a lo lejos las vos de applejack llamándome y otra voz cerca de mi preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

Sin ánimos de responderle a ese pony, me quedo quieto y tendido en el suelo callado sin decir ni una palabra, hasta sentir la voz de applejack preguntándome si me encontraba bien.

Entonces asiento con mi cabeza sin decir ni una palabra, de repente applejack grita enojada.

-TU QUE HACES AQUÍ?.QUE PASA CONTIGOPORQUE LO ASUSTASTE DE ESA MANERA?.

_-Lo lamento applejack, no sabía que tenía los ojos vendado acaso tiene algo?_

-SI VES QUE TIENES LOS OJOS VENDADOS ES PORQUE SI TIENE ALGO.

_-Pero cálmate applejack porque estas tan enojada de repente_.

Entonces siento que applejack tira una de mis patas para ayudarme a levantar para luego colocarse el arnés guía y decirle.

_-Lo siento twilight en estos momento no quiero hablar contigo_.- y sintiendo un tirón por el arnés guía, comenzamos a caminar sin antes escuchar gritar.

-QUE TE PASA? PORQUE ME DEJAS HABLANDO SOLA? PONY LOCA!.

Mientras nos dirigíamos de camino a mi casa hubo un silencio casi total, como si el viento se hubiese paralizado, como si las aves se hubiesen espantado, ni el ruido de las ranas de los estanques cercanos se podía escuchar, solo lo que se podía escuchar era nuestra pisada en el camino.

Luego de un rato nos detenemos y escucho decir a applejack con voz todavía enojada y algo preocupada

-_Llegamos! Estas bien? No te paso nada cuando te golpear con ese árbol? Y DIME porque diantres saliste corriendo sabiendo que no puedes ver_.- Entonces le respondo triste.

-_Si estoy bien no fue nada, además que mas podía hacer? No tuve el valor de contestarle._- Y ella dijo tocándome el hombro.

_-Ok lo entiendo, ven vamos a adentro tenemos que hablar de algo serio._- y por la seriedad de esas palabras pareciera que era algo importante.

Luego que entramos ella me quito el arnés y me guio hasta el sofá de la sala diciendo con una voz seria.

_-Siéntate ahí algo importante que tengo que decirte._

Sin tener idea del porque ella estaba seria, pero podía sentir que algo en verdad le preocupaba entonces ella dijo.

_-Hable con mi abuela y mi hermano sobre tu situación y el porqué venia todos los días pero no me creyeron, porque mi abuela sabe que no se mentir muy bien por mi honestidad así que le solté la sopa de lo que paso aquel día y tu relación con twilight._

Inmutado por lo que me estaba diciendo, solo pude pensar el hecho de que la Princesa Celestia volviera aparecer para usar su magia y aplicar un castigo más severo, por ocultar quien más sabia de la relación que teníamos twilight y yo.-Entonces preocupado le digo.

-_Pero applejack sabes lo que implica saber lo sucedido de ese día no?, La Princesa puede aparecer y borrarles la memoria o aplicar un castigo mas severo y la verdad si eso pasara yo estaría en ese instante muerto sin tu ayuda_.- Entonces ella dijo calmadamente.

_-Cálmate puedes confiar en ellos, como confías en mi, ellos no dirá ni una sola palabra de los que le conté ok?.-_ y digo calmándome.

_-Ok applejack te creo y como te dije, tengo plena confianza en ti y en tu palabra._

* * *

**bueno llegamos al capitulos 12 wow no pensaba hacer esta historia tan larga pero es que se presta para mas asi que espero que le agreda este capitulo que vemos algunas amigas de applejack salieron en la historia claro que tenia que incluirlas pero falto RD posteriormente aparecera para ayudar de una forma no propia de ella tambien vimos que aparecio twilight pero fue un momento incomodo para los 3 lo cual no quise hacer enfaci para escribir despues claro que ella va a aparecer pero ahora ella sera la intrusa. **


	13. Capitulo 13

Amor a primera mordida 13

Luego de terminar la charla era tiempo de ir a la cama pero solo había una cama así que le pregunte.

-Oye dime dónde vas a dormir ¿porque solo hay una cama?.- y en tono bromista le digo.- Al menos que quieras compartir la cama no estaría nada mal para mí.

Entonces escucho decir con vos sorprendida y exaltada.

-NO! Como se te corre tales cosas todavía es muy pronto para eso...ups no debi decir eso OLVIDALO!.

De inmediato capto lo que ella quiso decir pero no digo nada solo me limito a reírme de sus respuesta y le digo.

-JAjAJA …tranquila solo era una broma, pero enserio ¿dónde vas a dormir?- y ella me dice.

-Bueno traje un saco de dormir así que no te preocupes dormiré a lado de tu cama por si necesita algo.- Entonces decido jugarle otra broma y le digo.

-Hm está bien y dime como hacemos ¿cuando tenga que ir al baño?.-y como lo esperaba ella contesta nuevamente sorprendida pero esta ves enojada y dice.

-Deja de esta bromean y con respecto a eso solo te dejare cerca de la puerta y tu puede hacer lo tuyo TONTO!.- sin contenerme la ganas de reírme exploto de risa, pero a la vez escucho que ella me dice con un tono alegre.

-Que bueno, por lo menos ahora estas más alegre y esta asiendo bromas.- y le digo.

-Si me siento alegre a pesar de que nos conseguimos a twilight, pero creo que no podre hablar delante de ella naturalmente, como lo hago contigo. La verdad muchas gracias. No tengo idea de cómo pagártelo al menos que quieras un esclavo hahahaha.- digo bromeando en la última frase y ella dice exaltada y pegando con su pata en mi hombro.

-Toma! Eso es por andar bromeando mucho conmigo, pero me gusta que estes de buen humor a pesar de lo sucedido hoy.- y le respondo riendo.

-Ouch! Eso duele ha..ha..ha, no te preocupes creo que las cosas podrán mejorar ahora en adelante gracias por tu apoyo applejack.- y me levanto del sillo y estiro mi pata para poder a abrasarla, lo cual ella permite por breve momento, luego de separarnos le digo bostezando.

-*ahm* me podrías acercarme a la cama applejack estoy un poco cansado ya y me gustaría dormir.- ella responde.

-Claro! Si! aparte ya es de noche y es hora de dormir pero no tienes hambre?.- le digo.

-Nop con todo lo que comimos en aquella pastelería estoy demasiado satisfecho como para comer algo mas ¿no crees?.- y ella dice.

-Bueno si! tienes razón mejor vamos a dormir.

Luego de momento ella me acerco a la cama y acto seguir me acomode en ella. Entonces escuche un sonido y pregunto.

_-¿Qué es eso?.-_ y applejack responde.

_-Ah eso? Eso es mi bolsa para dormir no te preocupes estaré aquí al lado de la cama._- entonces respondo tranquilo.

-ah me asusto por un momento.- entonces me pongo a meditar que esta época asi un poco mas de frio por las noches y le pregunto.

_-Applejack no te dará frio?.-_ y ella responde.

-Tranquilo esta bolsa es bastante calidad.- pero todavía preocupado le digo.

_-No quieres unos de los cobertores de mi cama así estará más caliente_.- y ella responde riendo.

_-Ha ha ha que crees que soy una chiquilla para no aguantar un poco de frio?_

Confiando en sus palabras me dispongo a dormir pero sin antes repasar lo sucedido en el día, pensaba en las voces de las amigas de applejack que también son amigas de twilight, que se escuchaban cálidas y alegres, pero ¿que hubiesen pensado de la relación que teníamos twilight y yo? ¿si le darían aprobación o no?, pero luego de un rato de tanto meditar dejo de pensar en eso y me enfoco en la voz de twilight, en verdad ella me olvido totalmente, lo cual me dolía mucho, pero era algo que quería superar, que tenía que! a pesar de que me doliera sin olvidar el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, mejor dejo de pensar en eso.

Sumido tanto en mis pensamiento, salgo del trance para comenzar a notar, no más bien a escuchar una especie de ronroneo, como si hubiese un gato cerca, entonces me dispuse a escucharlo mejor y con mas atención, eran! ronquidos! Era applejack roncaba!, pero que sorpresa para mi también podía escuchar una especie de quejido por el frio, entonces me di de cuenta que ella tenía mucho frio como pude tome uno de mis cobertores y la usando mi magia trate de cubrirla si que ella se diera de cuenta.

Luego de unos breve momentos no escuche mas su quejido por el frio y sus ronquido disminuyo, entonces no pude contener mas el sueño me acomode en la cama me cubrí y me dispuse a dormir.

Despierto por el cantar de las aves cercana y el cantar de algunos gallos lejanos escucho que ella sigue durmiendo plácidamente, entonces trato de salir de la cama pero sin éxito ya que ella estaba a mi lado, luego surge a mi mente que hace tiempo había creado un hechizo que me mostraba donde estaba los utensilios que a veces olvidaba o perdía en la cocina, entonces me comienzo a concentrar haciendo que el hechizo me mostrara donde estaban las cosas en la habitación pero sin éxito, pero sin desanimarme lo intento de nuevo teniendo éxito. en haberlo realizado. pero tenía muy poco alcance. Porque tenía que estar casi cerca de las cosas, lo cual no me importaba.

Acerque mi cuerno hacia donde estaba applejack durmiendo pudiendo sentirla y gracias por el nuevo hechizo pude pasar por encima de ella sin despertala y ya casi tropezándome con la puerta puede abrirla rápidamente con mi magia de telequinesis.

Ya estando afuera decido preparar el desayuno cosa que era costumbre para mi, luego de un rato tratando de cocinar con cuidado había podido hacer unos panqueques de manzana con jugo de uva que tenía en mi almacén guardado y justo a tiempo había terminado ya que escuche que la puerta del cuarto se habría escuchando a una applejack bostezar fuerte y le digo sonriendo.

_-Bueno días dormilona_.- como no escuche que me respondiera lo digo de nuevo pero más fuerte.

-Bueno días dormilona.- entonces escucho que ella dice exaltada y gritando.

-PERO QUE FRIJOLES HICISTE! TE AS VUELTO LOCO? PUDISTE HACERTE DAÑO TRATANDO DE COCINAR.- preocupado por la reacción negativa de lo que implico prepararle el desayuno, bajo mi cabeza y con voz triste le digo.

_-Noo era mi..intención solo quería prepararte el desayuno_.- Y ella dice con voz más calmada y soltando un suspiro.

_-Loo siento. Solo me preocupe. Eso es todo, pero como le hiciste para preparar este gran desayuno hasta colocaste la mesa_.- Entonces le digo con alegría.

-_Si! ya te lo explico, pero primero! vamos a sentarnos a desayunar_ .- Y mientras comíamos le explico del hechizo y como funciona al finalizar.- ella dice desalentadoramente.

_-Pero con ese hechizo no me vas a necesitar para que te ayude_.- extrañado le digo.

_-Oye eso no es verdad, pero parece que no lo entendiste bien, bueno te hago una demostración, ven acércate pero no tan cerca_.- Entonces me concentro hasta activar el hechizo y así comienzo a sentirla, entonces estire mi pata hasta llegar a tocar la cara de ella y luego tocar su melena sintiéndola toda desaliñada y le digo burlonamente.

_-Parece que no dormiste bien._- en eso escucho una exclamación.

_-Ahh! Ahora recuerdo tu me colocaste el cobertor?_.- y sonriendo le digo.

_-Aha! te escuche que te quejabas un poco del frio y te coloque, además yo tenía dos cobertores así que no había problema_.- y ella dice.

_-he he que amable eres_.- entonces le pregunto.

_-Y que vamos hacer hoy? Tienes que hacer algo en tu granja cierto? Podría ayudar solo cargando_.-ella musito.

_-Bueno tengo que ayudar hoy a big mac con la cosecha de esta temporada. Hm y la verdad es mucha, así que si! Me podrías ayudar un poco_.- sonriendo le digo.

_-Que bueno así no me sentiré inútil estos días_.- y ella dijo.

_-Bueno en marcha que entre más temprano empecemos, más rápido terminamos._

Y así salimos en marcha a su granja de manzanas, mientras que applejack comenzaba a patear los arboles de manzanas y su hermano colocando la carga en una carrera, la cual yo estaba tirando, podía platicar con su pequeña hermana mientras esperaba, la pequeña me contaba de las aventuras que tenia juntos a sus amigas, que buscaban ganar sus cutiemark lo cual eran entretenidas, pasábamos casi todo el tiempo charlando y algunas veces charlaba con la abuela, dándome consejos de lo que me había sucedido, lo cual era muy agradable sentir como alguien más lo veía desde un punto de vista diferente.

Pero también a algunas veces cuando no había nadie alrededor, el hermano me decía algunas palabras, como que intenciones tenia con la hermana? , que si pensaba sustituirla por la twilight? También algunas veces se escucha enojado diciendo que si le hacia algún daño yo lo iba a pagar más caro y no solo perdería mis ojos si no algo mas, lo cual era aterrador y a veces no le podía contestar con claridad y solo podía asentir con mi cabeza y murmurar algunas respuestas.

Ya transcurrido una semana era domingo, applejack me comento mientras cenábamos, que había sido una buena cosecha, que todavía falta unas pocas mas pero la familia se había dispuesto a celebrar la cosecha de la temporada y me estaba preguntado si quería que la acompañara y yo asentí con mi cabeza, ya que sería bueno salir de la rutina.

Al siguiente día fuimos al pueblo a visitar a su amiga pinkie pie, applejack me había dicho durante la cena, que ella adoraba la fiesta y le iba a pedir su ayuda para decorar la granja y hacer algunos bocadillos, luego pasamos por la casa de su amiga rarity para invitarla, pero posiblemente era un caso perdido, ya que cuando nos dirigíamos hacia halla applejack me estaba contando que ella no le gusta ensuciarse o ir a partes donde había mucha tierra que pudiera ensuciarla, lo cual me pareció gracioso, también me había comentado que tenía pensado a invitar a sus otras amigas, pero antes de eso ella me dijo.

-_Bueno es mejor que nos regresemos en la granja_.- extrañado le pregunto.

_-Porque deberíamos regresar ahora_.- Y ella respondió suspirando.

-_Bueno tu sabes? Tengo que ir a hablar con twilight, me imagino que me preguntara que había sucedido aquel día que le grite y si tu estas ahí, creo que te afectaría y la verdad no quiero que te suceda nada_.- Al escuchar eso bajo mi cabeza en forma desalentadora y le digo.

_-Tienes razón es mejor de esa manera. Reconcíliate con ella eh invítala a la fiesta yo estaré bien._

Luego ella me dejo en la granja y se marcho, mientras que estaba esperando alguien se me acerca y me pregunta con una voz serena pero gruesa.

_-Y applejack_.- Al no saber quién era, le contesto pero también le pregunto.

_-Applejack? se marcho a ponyville, pero quien eres?_.- Entonces me pregunta

_-No reconoces mi voz? Soy yo el hermano de applejack._- Al oír de quien se trataba me asombro ya que de el solo eh escuchado su voz amenazadora, casi todo los días. Entonces tomo aire y le digo.

-_Oh disculpa a veces olvido las voces, que tonto soy he he, bueno ella fue a invitar a al resto de sus amigas.-_ Entonces se acerco y me puso su casco en mi hombro y me dijo.

_-Estarás bien que ella venga aquí, digo después de lo que te sucedió.- y le respondo tragando saliva y suspirando._

_-Sí! creo que sí, pero si no puedo estar en un mismo sitio que ella, entonces me abre fallado a mí mismo, tengo que poder y superar este sentimiento_.- entonces ya que el abrió el tema aprovecho para decirle algo de applejack.

-_Con respecto a applejack yo la…_- y antes de acabar la frece, el mi interrumpe y me dice.

_-No te preocupes aquellas cosas que te dije. Lo dije por temor a que ella se ilusionara pero eso ya es tarde porque lo está en esta semana a estado muy alegre y eso ella no lo sabe esconder, por favor te pido que no la lastimes_.- y yo le digo con una sonrisa.

-_Lo sé. No te preocupes. Nunca haría algo que la lastimara porque yo eh comenzado apreciarla también_.- Dicho esto el quita su casco de mi hombro y dice.

_-Cuídala bien_.- y yo solo asiento con mi cabeza y una sonrisa en mis labios.

Luego se escucharon unos pasos alejándose y así momentáneamente quede solo, entonces medito con respecto a la conversación que acaba de tener con el hermano de applejack.

Y si eh comenzado a tener sentimiento por ella?, pero no sé si seria los correcto, ya que siento un profundo agradecimiento, por lo que es confuso no lo sé, pero si en verdad siento algo por ella real!? o es solo la dependencia por la ayuda que me está dando.

Entonces escucho que alguien me llama sacándome de mi trance, era applejack también se escuchaba a alguien mas pero no podía identificar la voz y ella me pregunta con voz preocupada.

-_Oye te sucede algo?.- _y yo respondo con media sonrisa.

-_Nada solo estaba pensando en algo_.- y ella me dice casi susurrando.

_-Espero que este bien porque esta noche va ser larga y también prepara porque ella va a venir._- entonces la otra voz pregunta interrumpiendo.

_-Ella quien es? La conozco? _.- entonces applejack dice con tono un poco enojada.

-_Cálmate niña y comencemos con los preparativos para la fiesta._- entonces gritando alegre la amiga de applejack dice.

_-Ok doki hagámoslo_.- Y applejack me dice en voz baja.

_-Ten toma mi cola te quiero llevar cerca de la casa._

Y así ella me guio hasta su casa y me dejo cerca de la cocina, para esperar el resto de la familia y sus amigas para así dar comienzo con la fiesta.

* * *

**Disculpe por la demora dije que iba a salir ayer pero hasta hoy pude terminarlo, espero que lo disfruten y comente quiero saber si le gusto o le falto algo.**

**Y prontamente saldra el otro tambien pueden comentar.  
**


	14. Capitulo 14

Amor a primera mordida 14

Mientras que esperaba, podía escuchar pasar cerca a una apurada applejack y su amiga pinkie pie colocando los bocadillos y debes en cuando escuchar gritando a applejack a su hermano que acomodara las mesas.

Ya comenzaba inquietarme el hecho de que no podía hacer nada por mis ojos, me sentía tan frustrado de no poder ayudarla, solo podía escuchar como ella corría de un lado para el otro sin descanso eso me ponía triste y bajando mi cabeza como mirando al suelo y cavando en la arena solo podía pensar que estorbo soy.

Entonces escucho que alguien se me acerca y levantando mi cabeza me dice.

_-Toma prueba esto_.- y sorpresivamente me mete algo en la boca, saboreando lo que parecía ser un bocadillo de manzana lo cual era muy rico digo y pregunto.

_-Wow! Esta muy rico, pero quien eres?_.- entonces esa persona contesta con su respectivo acento texano.

_-A pues ya se te olvido mi voz!?,_ _ni que me hubiese ido por mucho tiempo tonto_.-y yo digo sorprendido y apenado.

_-Applejack! Hahaha! pues si! pareciera que te hubiese ido y me hubiese abandonado aquí_.-Entonces ella responde y golpeándome el hombro.

_-A pero que tonto eres, no te abandonaría además eres mi responsabilidad y una persona importante para mi ahora._-sonrojado le digo.

_-Si gracias aprecio mucho eso_.- Entonces ella dice.

_-Bueno al perecer terminamos todo_.- y me da por preguntar por su amiga.

_-Hm y tu amiga?_.- y ella responde riendo.

-_Hahaha está sentada alado tuyo hace como diez minutos_.- sorprendido porque no me había percatado de su presencia, entonces trato de estirar mi pata del lado derecho y al no sentir nada, escucho riendo mas fuerte a applejack entonces le digo batiendo mi pata.

_-Pero aquí no ahí nadie.-_ Y applejack riéndose me dice.

_-Intenta del otro lado tonto._- entonces un poco asustado estiro mi pata izquierda para sentir una nariz? Que hizo un sonido gracioso, Honn! y digo eres tu pinkie pie y ella me contesta saltándome encima.

_-Si! adivinaste! Hahaha y ahora esta listo para festejar!?_.- entonces applejack dice enojada.

-ESPERA NIÑA NO SALTE DE ENCIMA DE EL, NO VES QUE ESTAS DELICADO.

Sorprendido del enojo de applejack le digo riéndome.

_-Hahaha no paso nada estoy bien_.- entonces ella dijo con vos calmada.

_-Bueno si estás bien, entonces me iré a preparar y me llevo a esta pony loca._

Luego de unas hora la fiesta había comenzado, applejack me había llevado a una mesa un poco alejada del bullicio de la fiesta, según ella para que yo estuviese más tranquilo, pero no me molestaba en realidad, la alegría que se escucha y la música que se escuchaba alegre tambien.

Entonces alguien me toca el hombro y me dice.

_-Oye quieres ayudarme_.- rápidamente reconozco la voz era big mac y le respondo alegre.

_-Si dime en que te puede ayudar este ciego_.- Pero a lo lejos escucho escucha a applejack gritar diciendo.

_-Oye oye a donde te lo llevas?_ _no ves que estas ciego_.- entonces escucho al hermano contestar.

_-Me lo llevo para que me ayude a hacer mas cidra_.- entonces applejack preocupada dice.

_-Pero no ves que esta ciego como podría_…- y su hermano le responde un poco enojado.

_ puede que este ciego pero sus patas todavía sirven_! .- y ella titubea pero era correcta la suposición del hermano. Luego de eso el me coloca una soga en la boca para guiarme al lugar donde me quería llevar y me dice.

-_Bueno llegamos esta máquina nos ayudara a hacer la cidra que falta, te subes hay y comienzas a trotar._ El sin darme mucha explicaciones el me empuja hasta sentir que me subí a algo y comienzo a trotar, entonces escucho como la maquina comienza a funcionar.

Luego de un rato escucho a alguien desde arriba diciendo.

_-Oh allí esta! Applejack te tienes escondido.-_ sin saber quién era le pregunto asustado sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía.

_-Quien eres? Donde estas? Anda responde!._- escuchando la voz riéndose fuerte y el sonido de unos aleteos frente a mi diciendo.

_-Hahaha te asuste_.- y le respondo enojado.

-CLARO! ACASO NO VES, QUE NO PUEDO VER?.- y ella responde.

_-Hehe si disculpa, oye dime una cosa tu eres el novio de applejack?. _– Sorprendido por la incomoda pregunta le digo exaltado y tartamudeando.

-YOO! CO..MO ES POO..SIBLE QUE DIGAS TALES CO..SAS.- entonces ella ríe y dice.

_-Hahaha parece que toque un nervio no_?. Era bromeando, las chicas me contaron que applejack andaba con potro pero la verdad no le creía, así que te vi desde el aire y me imagine que eras tú.

Meditando por un breve momento recordé que conocimos a dos de sus amigas. Y ella pregunto de nuevo.

-_Pero ya enserio dime qué piensas de mi amiga? como la conociste?._- pero le respondo con otra pregunta.

_-Si si ok ya te digo, pero primero dime cuál es tu nombre, applejack solo me ah presentado dos de sus amigas._- y ella responde.

_-Hm? Oh si que mala educación hehe, mi nombre es rainbowdash y el tuyo es Scrollhammer no?._- respondiéndole con una sonrisa.

_-Si así es, es un placer rainbowdash y con respecto a tu amiga_...- después de unos breve momento de explicar como la conocí mintiendo tambien algunas partes, ella me dice un poco preocupada.

-_Asi que eso fue lo que paso valla lucha y dime por cuanto tiempo estaras asi con esos vendajes?._- y respondiéndole a su inquietud.

_-Bueno el doctor me dijo que un mes estaría bien, pero después dijo que me tomara alrededor de 4 semanas para asegurar que mi ojos estuviese totalmente curado._- y ella respondió votando un aire de alivio.

_-Uff eso estuvo cerca no, pero bueno eso no importa pronto estarás mejor y con el asunto de applejack, te puedo decir un secreto?._- sorprendido posicione mis orejas así en frente para poder escuchar mejor porque parecía interesante.

_-Te digo la verdad a applejack la eh visto más alegre que nunca y ya veo la razón, pero me imagino que te as llegado a interesar en ella cierto? Además ella es fuerte testaruda y ruda pero a veces puede confortarte y ser muy amable._

Sorprendido con sus palabras, solo me queda sonreír y confesarle que si en cierto modo siento algo por ella.- entonces ella me dice riéndose.

-_Hahaha lo sabia yuju que bien!_.- y le digo exaltado.

_-Pero por favor no le digas todavía, primero tengo algo que aclarar en mi mente_.- entonces ella paro de reír y con voz un poco molesta dice.

_-Como que tienes que aclarar algo en tu mente_.- sin saber que hacer le confieso de nuevo, la confusión que tengo y ella dice tratando de animarme.

_-Oye! no te preocupes! Date un poco más de tiempo si? se honesto con ella, vas a ver que todo te saldrá bien._- para luego sentir unas palmada en mi cabeza.

_-Ok gracias rainbowdash_.- y ella responde.

_-Es mas yo te estaré echando una mano para ver si descubro si ella también siente algo por ti ok?_.- y sonriendo asiento con mi cabeza, para ella decir.

_-Bueno me marchare ahora a la fiesta para saludar a las demás y si sigues por aquí volveré._

Luego de que ella se marcho seguir trotando en lo que parecía ser una banda deslizadora la maquina esta apartada de la fiesta lo cual no me importaba hacer este tipo de trabajo. No me sentía cansado a pesar que llevaba un buen tiempo allí trotando, porque me sentía útil en ayudar a la familia que me ha dado su apoyo en estos momentos.

Luego de un rato escucho voces a lo lejos acercándose cada vez más y más hasta escuchar hablar a unas de las voces diciendo con acento.

_-Aquí estas! Ese Big te dejo asiendo el trabajo duro me la va a pagar_.- luego de unos segundo de silencio ella dice algo que aterro un poco.

_-Hm te quiero decir algo importante, quiero presentar al resto de mis amigas, eso incluyendo a tú, ya sabes quién, por eso me adelante para decírtelo así que prepárate mentalmente y no huyas como la otra vez!, se que puede hacerlo ok?._

Entonces escuche como applejack llamaba a sus amigas y siento que me rodean mientras que sigo trotando en la banda y cada una se comienza a presentar.

_-Hola mi nombre es Raindowdash.-_ dice mientras se ríe al momento que applejack de pregunta porque se ríe y ella dice.

_-hahaha nada nada solo me acorde de un chiste._

Luego de la pausa continuo las presentaciones.

-Miii nombres es Fluttershy.- dijo con voz baja y timida.

Y por ultimo.

_-Qué tal? Mi nombre es Twilight disculpa por asustarte la otra ves, hehe no fue mi intención._

Trage saliva respire hondo bote el aire de mis pulmones para tranquilizarme y conteste lo mas calmadamente posible ya que sentía un nudo en mi garganta.

_-Eh..Ho..la como est…_- y ante de poder terminar la frase soy interrumpido por applejack.

_-Bueno chicas ya se lo presente el mi amigo Scrollhammer por ahora me estoy asiendo cargo de él mientras se recupera_.- después de unos segundo de silencio escucho que alguien más se acerca y dice gritando.

_-Aquí están! las encontré, en la parte trasera del granero!_.- era la inconfundible vos de su amiga pinkie pie lo cual me dio un poco de gusto ya que podía cortar la tensión que había, entonces applejack dijo.

_-A quien estas llamando pinkie?_.- Pregunto applejack.

_-Pues a rarity…daa no ves que vino con un obsequio para tu amigo applejack_.-Dijo pinkie pie.

-_En serio? Pues que podría ser? me parece extraño?.-_ dijo applejack.

Entonces twilight hablo y dijo algo que todavía desconocía un poco, solo había escuchado algo, pero no le había prestado tanta atención.

_-No es extraño applejack ya que ella es uno de los elementos de la harmonía y la generosidad es su elemento. Lo extraño aquí es que se te olvide. Hahaha me parece que este caballero te ah estado distrayendo mucho?._ – Y applejack contesta exaltada sin saber que decir.

_-Ehh no… pero …estee.. ya twilight déjate de eso por favor me estas avergonzado delante de el_.- entonces escucho una risa fuerte.

-Hahaha applejack te atraparon hahaha no mientas picaronas.

-QUE!? NO PASA NADA ENTRE EL Y YO! SOLO LO ESTOY CUIDANDO POR UN TIEMPO NADA MÁS RAINBOW.- Dijo molesta applejack.

Y la discusión continúo, hasta que se escucho la voz de su amiga rarity diciendo.

_-Pero que pasa aquí chicas, porque pelean?._

_-Bueno al parecer…._- mientras yo escuchaba callado todo el alboroto, desde la maquina que aun seguía funcionando gracias a que continuaba galopando, pude escuchar como twilight le explicaba todo a rarity.

_-Wow te has vuelto popular señor Scrollhammer_.- dijo la amiga de applejack.

Sin saber qué hacer, solo me queda bajar la cabeza avergonzado.

Luego de que se calmaron las cosas applejack me dice.

_-Ya detente. Esta bueno de eso, bájate y sigue el sonido de mi voz._

Y así como ella me dijo, pare de hacer lo que hacía y me acerque a donde ella estaba. Lo cual su amiga rarity se acerco y dijo.

_-Te traje un presente, es un antifaz de fina sedas para que oculte esas feas vendas. _

_-Gracias pero no tenias porque traerme algo.-_ dije apenado.

_-No seas tonto, si eres amigo de applejack eres también mi amigo_.- musito alegremente la amiga de applejack.

_-Entonces como ya terminaste aquí vamos a la fiesta_.- Dijo applejack.

Y todas ella contestaron.

_-Si vamos a divertirnos._

Y así, fui a parar en una mesa en compañía de algunas de las amigas de applejack, solo podía escuchar el bullicio de la música y la alegría de la fiesta, pero de pronto una voz conocida me pregunto.

_-Y dime de dónde vienes?_

Al saber de quién se trataba me sentía nervioso, mi corazón latía fuerte, sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho, por un momento parecía que me fuera a morir, así que respire hondo vote el aire, me arme de valor y le conteste todo lo natural que pude pero mi voz salió algo quebradiza.

_-Yo *cog* eh vengo de..Canterlot..si! de ahí provengo._

_-oohh! Vienes de canterlot! y que haces ahí_?.- pregunto nuevamente.

_-Bueno …este.. si! tengo un negocio…de pastelillos y otras cosas_.

_-Así que eres repostero, sabes ahí algo de ti que me parece familiar, acaso no conocimos de antes?_.- musito twilight.

Ya me estaba empezando a poner nervioso, cuando escucho otra voz preguntando acerca de algo que llevaba puesto twilight.

-Oye querida, siempre te eh querido preguntar cuál es la historia de ese brazalete que llevas puesto todo el tiempo.

Al escuchar eso, me puse más nervioso, pero tome aire para relajarme y trate de escuchar la conversación.

_-Bueno rarity si te digo la verdad no lo sé, una mañana desperté con él en mi pata, trate de quitármelo pero cuando lo hice, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas, no sé porque estaba llorando y luego note que tenía una inscripción por dentro que decía, De tu primer gran amor, al parecer tenía el nombre de la persona que me lo había dado y luego me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y después me lo puse de nuevo haciendo que el dolor de cabeza parara mágicamente_.

_-Wow twilight parece como si ese brazalete estuviera hechizado o algo._

_-Si eso mismo pensé, le envié una carta a la princesa explicándole mis preocupaciones de que hubiese caído en algún embrujo, pero la princesa respondió diciendo que no me lo quitara y que no me preocupara por eso._

_-Twilight eso es muy extraño. Pero bueno es la princesa ahí que confiar en su sabiduría._

_-Si eso pensé también, así que no me lo quito pero para serte sincera este brazalete cuando lo miro me llena de nostalgia como si hubiese olvidado a alguien o me faltase algo, en fin ahora no me lo quito._

_-Muy extraño en realidad._

Al escuchar esa conversación sentí un nudo en la garganta y me puse un poco triste escucho la voz de applejack preguntando.

_-Oye te encuentras bien? Te veo algo pálido._

_-Si deberás te ves algo mal.-_ dijo twilight y yo respondí.

_-La verdad no me siento bien mis ojos me empezaron a doler un poco y me duele la cabeza, applejack si no es mucha molestia me podría llevar a mi casa?._

-_Si! por supuesto, vamos andando toma mi cola_.- dijo applejack.

Entonces escuche la voz de twilight ofreciéndose a acompañarnos y también la de rarity pero applejack dijo.

_-No chicas está bien, quédense. Así vigilan a esa dos par de locas a pinkie y a rainbow._

_-Si tienes razón._-Dijo rarity.

_-Pero la verdad me gustaría ir para saber donde vive_.- dijo twilight

Entonces applejack con voz fuerte y algo enojada dice.

_-YA DIJE QUE ESTARIA BIEN, hehe disculpa twilight pero me tengo que quedar también para ver que nada le pase, el vive cerca de por acá, así que yo lo llevare_.

Entonces nos marchamos en silencio, cada ves se escuchaba mas y mas lejos la música de la fiesta hasta que solo se escuchaba nuestras pisadas en la tierra y un silencio casi abrumador. Hasta que note que paramos y applejack dijo.

_-Bueno ya llegamos._

Estando adentro no pude aguantar mas y me desplome. Sentía un inmenso dolor en el pecho por haber escuchado esa historia me sentía triste quería llorar pero no podía, entonces sentí unas patas rodeando por el cuello y el cuerpo de applejack junto a mi lado diciéndome al oído.

_-Ya ya yo se que fue duro pero lo lograste ahora te puedes desahogar en mi hombro._

Entonces comencé a llorar en silencio por algunos minutos, me levante para después irme a la cama, entonces le pregunto a applejack si había anochecido ya y ella respondió.

-_No todavía no ah anochecido. Pero si estas cansado duerme un rato._

_-Si lo hare, gracias de nuevo applejack que haría sin ti?._

Entonces sorprendido siento como ella se mete a mi cama y me abrasa por la espalda diciendo.

_-No lo se y ahora no se lo que haría sin ti tampoco_.- abrasándome más fuerte. Ese día applejack durmió por primera vez a mi lado se sentía muy cálido su cuerpo me sentía seguro y reconfortado, no dije una palabra porque se sentía que arranaría el momento así que simplemente cerré mis ojos y comencé a dormitar.

* * *

**Me disculpo por tarda pero aqui esta el capitulo 14 prontamente sacare el otro espero que le agrade el capitulo asi como siempre le digo comente y me digan si le falto algo o esperaba algo mas sus comentario los tomo en cuenta y me dan animo para seguir este fic.**


	15. Capitulo 15

Amor a primera mordida 15

Al despertarme todavía sigo siendo abrazado por applejack, por Celes... Bueno por ella. Todavía podía sentir su cálido abrazo, lleno de tanto cariño y amor que era innegable sentirlo. Se podría decir, pero hasta no aclarar estos confusos sentimientos no le daría noticias de ellos.

Como pude trate de levantarme de la cama, pero ella me sujeto fuertemente, todavía estamos en la misma posición que anoche ella seguía abrazándome desde atrás. Luego de un rato de suaves forcejeo, me doy por vencido y continúo acostado, esperando que ella despertara para poderme levantar, ya que entre más forcejeo mas fuerte ella me abrazaba entre sus patas delanteras y trasera, era algo gracioso porque pensaría que me le fuera a ir.

Después de unos minutos, ciento como sus extremidades comienza a aflojar, de repente siento que ella se levanta apresurada y al notar esto, finjo que estoy dormido y comienzo a escuchar en voz baja.

_-Que eh hecho? Acaso..no..no applejack, solo estabas muy cansada como para buscar el saco de dormir, además el ya te había ofrecido la cama no?. Si..bueno si el pregunta mejor será decirle que estaba cansada y no quería dormir en el saco o Celestia espero que me crea._

Luego de escuchar cómo se estaba justificando no puedo evitar reírme mentalmente y así me levanto tranquilo preguntado como si hubiese escuchado lo que ella había dicho.

_-Hm? applejack eres tú? Sucedió algo?._

_-No! nada nada. Todo está bien! te desperté acaso?.- respondió toda exaltada._

_-No está bien.- Respondí con una media sonrisa_.

-Bueno espera un momento y hare el desayuno, acuérdate que todavía faltan algunos días para terminar en la granja asi que es mejor que te prepares porque hoy será un dia largo.-Dijo ella con una voz tranquila.

Luego escucho que ella abre la puerta de la habitación y justo en ese momento le digo sonriendo.

-_Applejack?._

_-Si dime?._

_-Gracias por lo de ayer y por dormir conmigo, tu abrazo me reconforto mucho espero que algún día lo podamos repetir._

Luego que dije eso, ella solo balbuceaba palabras sin sentido y entonces se escucho un rápido pisoteo como si ella se hubiese ido corriendo y un fuerte azote de la puerta, eso me dio gusto ya que al perecer le había causado un poco de vergüenza.

Luego de algunos minutos, después de acicalarme, escucho que tocan la puerta, para después escuchar.

_-El desayuno está servido, ven a comer para que nos marchemos._

Y guiándome por la pared salgo de mi habitación y usando el hechizo que había aprendido llegue hasta la mesa. Entonces un silencio se apodero del desayuno, porque ella no hablaba y yo no hablaba, no me salían las palabras por haberla causado tal vergüenza esta mañana. Luego de haber terminado de desayunar ella dice.

-_Bueno si ya terminaste, es mejor poner casco en marcha, apuesto que big me debe estar esperando con una cara.-_ y respondo.

_-Si estoy listo vámonos._

Y por el camino ella me dice.

_-Espera un poco más de tiempo, cuando dejes de sentir algo por ella, entonces volveré a dormir junto a tu lado._

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, sentí un salto en mi corazón algo que pensé que no podía volver a sentir, entonces a lo lejos se comenzó a escuchar una voz llamando a applejack y esa voz era nada más y nada menos que la de twilight.

Cuando llegamos a donde estaba a ella escuche a applejack preguntar.

_-Hola Twilight, que haces aquí?._

-_Bueno quise venir a ver como estaba tu amigo, me preocupo mucho anoche, algo en mi no me dejo dormir tranquila no sé lo que era, pero al parecer está muy bien.- Respondió ella con suspiro de alivio al notar que me había recuperado_.

Entonces applejack con tono molesto le dice.

_-Bueno si ya ves que está bien!. Entonces te puedes irte. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer._

Sin poder saber qué tipo de reacción tuvo twilight solo me limite a estar callado, para luego continuar nuestro camino. Acabo de unos minutos escucho la voz de applebloom saludándome.

-Hola Scroll como te siente hoy?.- y le respondo un poco animado y con una sonrisa, para que no se diera de cuenta que estaba un poco triste por haberme encontrado con twilight.

-Muy bien! listo para comenzar.

Luego de un momento, siento que me colocan el arnés para empujar la carreta, pero en ese momento me extraña no escuchar a applejack y le pregunto a applebloom.

_-Applebloom donde está tu hermana?_ .- y ella respondió.

_-hm dejame ver. Aha ya la vi, está hablando con twilight, pero parece que están discutiendo!_?.- sorprendido de escuchar eso, comienzo a preocuparme que la posible causa de la pelea sea yo, tal vez haya comenzado a una desunión de amistad. Porque tiene que pasar esto, sin poder contener mis lagrimas algunas se escurren por las vendas, en ese momento escucho a applebloom diciendo.

-Oye te pasa algo? Porque llorar?.- sin saber que responder bajo me cabeza y me quedo callado hasta que escucho la vos de applejack.

_-Applebloom que pasa? porque él está llorando?._

_-No lo sé applejack, el de repente comenzó a llorar._

_-Oye Scroll estas bien te duele algo?._

_-Applejack que pasa? El está llorando o son sus ojos?.-_ era la voz de twilight.

Entonces comienzo a escuchar las voces de applejack y twilight preocupada diciendo.

_-Applejack es mejor llevarlo al hospital urgente._

_-Pero twilight está muy lejos no creo que llegaríamos a tiempo._

_-No te preocupes creo que puedo llevarnos a los tres con el hechizo de tele transportación._

_-Ok inténtalo twilight por favor._

Y así en un breve momento estábamos los tres frente al hospital y con urgencia applejack me cargo en su lomo y comenzó a gritar.

-**UN MEDICO POR FAVOR RAPIDO!.**

_-Si por aquí rápido, en esta dirección, colóquelo ahí._

En el momento que ella comenzó a gritar, me comienzo a sentir mareado y mi cabeza comienza a palpitar, entonces siento como me colocan en una cama y escucho una voz que al comienzo se escuchaba lejana, pero poco a poco la podía escuchar más clara y decía.

_-Scrollhammer me escuchas? oye me escuchas?.- y asentí mi cabeza._

_-Que bien! Como te sientes? Te duele algo.- y respondi como pude._

_-S..i m..i ca..be..za m…e duele._

_-Ok no te preocupes ya te coloque un medicamento intravenoso para que te mejores y por ahora vamos a colocarte nuevas vendas._

Al momento que el doctor me dijo que iba a colocar otra vendas pensé algo terrible.

_-Qu..e pa..sa con las ?.- y doctor dijo suspirando._

_-ahh bueno tengo que cambiarte las vendas porque esta se llenaron de sangre.- sorprendido le pregunto preocupado al doctor._

_-San…gre?_

_-No te preocupes tu ojos están bien, solo tuviste un recaída con ese shock que tienes, mira sabes que la confiabilidad de paciente a medico es segura, así que si te quieres desahogar un poco eso ayudaría con el proceso de recuperación._

Entonces comienzo a decirle alguna detalles del porque estaba así, sin contarle lo que paso aquella noche y la verdad tenía razón el doctor, me sentía un poco aliviado después de contarle lo sucedido. Y el doctor dijo.

-_Bueno chico, solo te puedo dar un consejo el tiempo lo cura todo pero en tu caso ya veo que ya tiene alguien que se interesa en ti, así que, trata de olvidar a la otra y trata de querer a la que se está preocupando por ti ok. Ahora es tiempo de cambiar ese vendas, no te preocupes todavía te quedan tres semana de recuperación y a tus ojos no le pasaron nada, pero es un enigma el porqué lloraste sangre, solo te digo que si vuelve a pasar algo así perderás la vista._

Sin haber notado antes de que no tenía vendas, trato de abrir mis ojos, solo para sentir que mis parpados están sujetados y el doctor me dice.

_-No!, No lo intentes, tienes sujetado los ojos con adhesivo para evitar que los abras así que mejor relájate te quitare el adhesivo y colocare unas gotas que te van arder por unos minutos._

Acto seguido en el momento que el doctor me quito una de los adhesivos pude ver por unos instante el techo de la habitación, ya podía ver con un poco mas con claridad y al sentir esa gota caer en ojo comenzó a arder con ganas de restregarme con mi pata, pero el doctor ya me había avisado que no debía hacerlo, luego que me terminara de colocar las gotas y el nuevo vendaje especial el doctor me dice.

_-Bueno ya estás listo, ahora déjame decirle a tus amigas que estas bien y pueden pasar a verte y en una hora ya podrás irte a tu casa._

Luego de unos minutos, escucho como la puerta es abierta con apuros para escuchar notar la voz de applejack y twilight preguntándome.

_-Como te sientes? Me preocupe mucho cuando tus vendaje se tiñeron de rojo.- dijo con tono triste applejack._

_-Si el doctor me dijo que sucedió eso, lo cual a mi me sorprendió y preocupo pero también me dijo que mis ojos están bien y estoy fuera de peligro.- respondí._

_-Pero porque comenzaste a sangrar y como no le paso nada a tus ojos.- pregunto con voz desconcertada twilight._

_-Bueno me dijo que era extraño pero después de revisarme me dijo que mis ojos estaban bien y que era un enigma eso. Respondí a twilight._

_-Applejack, disculpa nuevamente por preocuparte tontamente, esto. esto fue mi culpa.- dije con voz triste._

_- TONTAMENTE! Bueno no importa. Lo importante es que estas bien. Mejor cálmate y no estés triste.- respondió serenamente._

_-Triste? porque debería estar triste? Que pasa aquí applejack? Me vas a contar que estas sucediendo.- pregunto twilight con un tono molesto_.

_-Cálmate niña, por ahora no te puedo contar nada, pero es mejor que no entere ya que es un asunto delicado y personal.-dijo applejack._

_-Pero porque? Acaso no soy tu amiga?.-_ dijo con una voz triste.

_-Ok ok! Te lo dije todo pero dame una semana hasta que él se recupere ok?_

_-Si tengo que esperar una semana, eso quiere decir que es algo muy serio.-Dijo twilight._

Y así luego de una hora, me dieron de alta y gracias al hechizo de tele transportación de twilight estábamos de regreso en la granja.

-Bueno estamos de vuelta, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos a tu casa Scroll.- dijo applejack y le respondo apenado por estar todavía en el lomo de ella.

-_Si tienes razón, todavía me siento un poco mareado, discúlpame por ser una carga._

_-No te preocupes, esto lo hago porque te aprecio._- Respondió applejack.

Entonces twilight dice.

_-Puedo acompañarlos?._

Y sin poder negarse applejack dijo que si.

Luego de un momento, estábamos de vuelta en casa y como pudo sentí como applejack me coloco suavemente en la cama. Y le digo.

-Gracias applejack discúlpame nuevamente por ser una carga.

_-Hehe no te preocupes_.- Respondió.

Entonces escucho como se aleja y cierra la puerta un poco. Luego de algunos segundo escucho como twilight le pregunta a applejack.

_-Applejack que siente por ese potro? Dime la verdad?._

_-Eh! nada twilight hehe porque me pregunta eso tan repentinamente._

_-Applejack no me mientas! claramente se puede notar que ese potro te gusta mucho, aparte que te tomas toda estas molestia._

_-Ahh. Si twilight me gusta y mucho._

_-Enserio eso es…._

_-Pero twilight el tiene el corazón roto por culpa de otra pony._

_-Oh applejack eso es… lo siento por ti._

_-No te preocupes, poco a poco el me está notando, lo sé porque lo siento._

_-Eso es bueno applejack, espero que él te corresponda como es debido, bueno creo que es hora de marcharme se está asiendo tarde._

_-Si ya esta oscureciendo gracias twilight por acompañarnos._

-Si a mí me dio gusto acompañarte y saber dónde te estabas quedando.

Luego de que twilight se marcho, escucho como se abre la puerta y se acerca applejack y me dice.

_-Lo escuchaste todo sierto?.- pregunto._

_-Si lo escuche todo.- respondí un poco nervioso._

_-Y que piensas?_. Pregunto nuevamente.

_-No lo se. Pero solo te puedo decir que si tengo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti y tú qué me dices?_

_-Por el momento no me importa solo quiero estar a tu lado hasta que pueda sanar y entrar a tu corazón._

En eso siento, como se mete a la cama y me abraza esta vez estaba frente a frente solo podía pensar en darle un beso pero sentía que estaba mal, pero luego siento su respiración más cerca de mi cara y me besa en la mejilla diciendo.

_-Por ahora esto está bien solo que ahora en adelante durmamos juntos hasta que acostumbres a mi ok?._

_-Si, quiero acostumbrarme a ti._

Y así esa día dormimos abrazado, sin besarnos, solo abrazado sintiendo el calor del uno junto con el otro.

* * *

**Disculpen creo que me atrase algo, pero ya esta aqui el capitulo 15 ya podemos ver que Aj hizo su movimiento para reclamar y hacer con el amor de scroll pero ahora que twi sabe donde vive esto podria llegar hacer un problema?. Bueno como siempre le digo comente y digame que le parecio el capitulo. Saludo a** Lyon Wolf **por dejarme esos comentarios que me animan aseguir esta historia y aquello que a pesar no dejar comentarios siguen leyendo la historia. **


	16. Capitulo 16

Amor a primera mordida 16

En la mañana, el despertar fue algo maravilloso diría yo, ya que podía seguir sintiendo que todavía seguía abrazado a applejack, ella tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi cuello usándolo como almohada, también podía notar su respiración y unos leves ronquidos que parecías algo lindo y gracioso, todavía seguía sintiendo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo que hacia estremecer mi tonto corazón.

Sin despertarla, aparte su cabeza de mi cuello y fui buscando su mejilla para despertarla con un beso, y al besarla suavemente, provoco que ella poco a poco fuese despertando, al notar que ella comenzó a moverse me aparte un poco esperando alguna clase de reacción, ya que a veces ella era un poco olvidadiza a la hora de levantarse. Entonces siento que la cama se estremece como si algo hubiese saltado y repentinamente se escucho su voz sorprendida diciendo.

_-Quee paso!? otra vez dormimos juntos?.- yo me rio y le digo._

_-HAHAHA! Acaso no recuerdas?. Tú fuiste la que quiso acompañarme en la cama.- luego de unos segundo de silencio ella responde._

_-Ah si!? Pero que olvidadiza hehe, pero me da un poco de vergüenza que siempre termine olvidando las cosas.- sonriendo le digo._

_-No te preocupes tarde o temprano te acostumbraras a mi calor o al menos es algo de que lo tu dijiste anoche.- sorprendida ella grita diciendo._

_-QUE YO DIJE QUE?.- Nuevamente unos segundo de silencio.- AH si hehe ya me acorde.- y con voz temblorosa.- sssiiii diiijeee qqqueee duuurrmierramos junttos hasta que te aaccostumbrraras a mii?._- Reafirmando lo que dijo anoche. Luego de que termino la oración, escucho como sale corriendo de la habitacion azotando la puerta, sin poder contenerme, estallo de risa al escuchar que ella huyo, tal vez toda avergonzada. Después pasaron unos segundos de silencio y luego se escucho que ella grita desde el otro lado de la puerta diciendo.

_-NO TE RIAS! NO SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES PARA MÍ!, DECIR ESAS CLASE DE COSAS, YO NO SUELO EXPRESAR MI SENTIMIENTOS_:-y yo le digo mientras me sigo riendo.

_-Hahaha lo siento, lo siento pero como me gustaría ver la expresión de tu cara en este momento, discúlpame por burlarme de ti.-_ y ella respondió todavía con gritos de enojo vergonzoso.

_-ESTA BIEN! TE DISCULPO! PERO ESTAS ME LA VAS PAGAR, HOY TE HARE TRABAJAR MAS DURO DE LO USUAL._

Después de un desayuno silencio, ya que ella seguía molesta, nos fuimos hacia la granja, era el ultimo de día para terminar de recolectar las manzana de la temporada. Y así como ella lo había dicho, me hizo trabajar fuertemente hasta anoche. Al terminar la recolecta Applebloom había propuesto pasar la noche acampando cerca de los arboles de manzana y applejack me pregunto.

_-Dime qué te parece esa idea?.- y yo respondí con una sonrisa._

_-Si me parece buena idea, además tu hermana se escuchaba alegre mientras lo proponía y tú hermano se quedara también?_

_-No él se fue ya ah llevar la última carga al granero ,así que seremos nosotros tres._- Dijo applejack.

Pero luego Applebloom interrumpió diciendo.

_-Chicos nosotros tres no, nosotros cuatro.- extraños applejack fue la primera en preguntar. _

_-Cuales cuatros Applebloom?_.- y ella respondió.

_-Bueno déjame decirte, hoy por la tarde vi a twilight en el mercado mientras acompañaba a la abuela Smith y se me ocurrió esta idea de acampar, ya que ella leía un libro mientras caminaba de acampar, así que se lo propuse y ella acepto gustosamente, ahora ella debe estar llegando aquí en cualquier momento._

Luego de escuchar lo ella había de dicho, pensé que el solo hecho de escuchar su voz desgarraba de nuevo mi corazón ya que todavía no se había recuperado de lo sucedió el día de ayer. Después Applebloom dijo.

_-Chicos ahora vuelvo voy a ir a buscar a twilight tal vez haya llegado, enseguida vuelvo._

Todavía inmóvil petrificando en el mismo sitio tras escuchar lo que Applebloom había dicho, trato de mantener mi compostura para no preocupar a Applejack lo cual era casi imposible ocultar mi desdicha, pero en ese momento siento como algo roza mi melena, seguido de un genital abrazo acompaño de una suave voz susurrando al oído.

_-No te preocupes, no pasara nada yo estaré a tu lado.- para luego al termino de la frase sentir un cálido beso en la mejilla._

A veces ella me desconcertaba, como era su forma de ser normalmente a cuando estamos juntos solo, era como si tratara de otra persona, pero eso ya lo había notado hasta ahora, lo cual me gusto mucho.

Y Así con ese gesto de cariño y sus palabras de apoyo, sentía como mi corazón sentía un alivio, tras tales sentimientos que ella expresaba hacia mi.

De pronto se escucharon unas risas a lo lejos, haciendo que applejack se separar de mi abruptamente y se escucha la voz de twilight diciendo.

_-Applejack que estas asiendo?.- y con voz nerviosa responde._

_-Na..da! aquí no paso nada! cierto ScrollHammer?.- y yo respondo asintiendo con la cabeza. Y con tono crédulo dijo twilight._

_-Ok si tu lo dices? entonces creo que es tiempo de empezar no?.- dijo._

_-Empezar qué?.- dijo applejack._

_-Pues el campamento, mira traje malvaviscos y los sacos para que durmamos.- dijo con una voz alegre Applebloom._

_-Si! déjame buscar un poco de madera para encender la fogata._

_-No te preocupes applejack aquí traje conmigo._

_-Así que vienes preparada no twilight? _

_-Si applejack vine preparada, estoy tan emocionada desde que Applebloom me invitara, ah si lo olvidaba también traje algunos bocadillos que spike me preparo._

Al escuchar su conversación no pude evitar sentirme un poco alegre de lo entusiasmada que se escuchaba twilight.

Luego de unos minutos estábamos sentados alrededor de la fogata que habían encendido y comenzó Applebloom a compartir las últimas aventuras que tuvo junto con sus amigas, también applejack se animo a contar algunas historias que había tenido con sus amigas antes de conocerla a ellas.

Y así transcurrió la noche tranquila llena de risa e historias, hasta que se escucho un leve bostezo, era Applebloom que al parecer no podía seguir despierta ya y applejack le dice.

_-Bueno señorita, yo creo que ya es tiempo de irte a dormir._

_-Pero no tengo mucho sueño.-Replico la pequeña pony._

_-Nop! es tiempo de que te acuestes, ya metete en tu saco y descansa._

Luego de algunos minutos se escucha el silencio. la noche seguía su curso con un ligero viento frio soplando entre los árboles, y una voz suave rompió ese silencio era twilight diciendo.

_-Valla a comenzado hacer un poco de frio no creen?._

_-Si tienes razón twilight.- Dijo applejack._

Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza.

Entonces twilight hace una pregunta dirigida así mi con una voz un tanto preocupada.

_-Dime Scroll, como te has sentido desde ayer? te han dolido tus ojos._

Sorprendido y nervioso por la pregunta, trata de mantener la compostura, como ya lo suponía todavía me afecta trata de hablar con ella. Tomando aire para contestarle justo en el momento applejack me interrumpe y contesta por mí.

_-Bien! ha estado bien, el se siente mejor cierto._

Sorprendido por la interrupción pero no molesto porque sabía que no podía a verle contestado, afirmo con mi cabeza.

_-Pero applejack deja que él me responda.- dijo twilight con un tono molesto._

_-He he disculpa twilight.- Contesto riendo applejack._

_-Bueno ya ni modo.- De nuevo twilight replica de que estaba asiendo frio y dice._

_-Tengo una idea!._

_-Que dices!? A donde vas!?.- pregunto applejack con una voz sorprendida._

Entonces escucho como unos pasos se van acercando hacia donde estaba sentado yo para luego sentir que alguien se acomoda junto a mi lado y dice en forma burlona.

_-He he no te importa que me siente a tu lado no?_

En ese momento un incontable lluvia de sentimiento surgieron en mi, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, también un nudo en la garganta.

Entonces escucho a applejack diciendo enojada.

_-QUE TE PASA TWILIGHT PORQUE HACES ESO?._

_-Hm acaso hice algo malo?.- exclamo twilight.- Solo estoy buscando un poco de calor y en el libro que leí sobre campamentos, decía que esta era una de la mejor forma de obtener un poco mas de calor._

_-PERO NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CON LA FOGATA?._

_-sí pero así se siente mejor._

_Luego escucho a twilight riendo y decir en forma burlona._

_-hahaha Acaso tienes celos, de que pueda estar así de cerca y tu no?_

_-Si pero… QUE!? NO! que insinúas._

_-Ha ha cálmate amiga solo estaba bromeando contigo._

Al escuchar que se trataba de una simple broma, no puede evite sonreír un poco, pero seguía afligido por los sentimientos que todavía me invadían. Luego de que applejack se calmara ella dijo.

_-Bueno creo ya va siendo hora de dormir para nosotros no lo creen?._

Yo asentí con mi cabeza y twilight afirmo con un sí, Luego applejack me guío hasta la bolsa de dormir preguntándome en voz baja.

_-Estas bien?._- Sin quererla preocupar yo asiento con mi cabeza y trata de meterme apurado al saco, pero no encontrando la abertura donde meterme entonces escucho dos voces al unisonó diciendo.

_-Déjame ayudarte!._- y se escucho un silencio incomodo de algunos segundos, interrumpido por las risas de ella dos. Luego applejack me dijo riendo.

_-Hahaha déjame sostenerla por ti_.- y así pude finalmente acomodarme dentro de la bolsa y en voz baja applejack dijo.

_-Colocare cerca mi bolsa por si necesita algo más_.- Pero al parecer su voz no fue lo suficientemente baja para evitar que twilight escuchara y dijera.

_-Entonces yo también colocare mi bolsa a tu lado para ayudarte en lo que pueda._

Sorprendido no se le pudo negar y así teniendo de un lado a applejack y del otro lado a twilight trate de dormir.

Ya por la mañana, como siempre tenía el hábito de despertarme temprano siento algo pesando por ambos extremo de mis brazos sin poder moverlo, imaginándome que es lo que era o quienes eran, no tuve más remedio que quedarme tranquilo y esperar hasta que ambas despertaran y dejaran de usar mis brazos como almohada. Luego de unos minutos ambas se levantaron y notaron que habían usado mis brazos como almohada dijeron exaltada.

_-Lo siento! creo que tenía mucho frio he he.- dijo twilight._

_-Yo creo que también tenía mucho frio.- dijo applejack._

La situación se torno incomoda pero rápidamente la pequeña pony interrumpió diciendo.

_-Oigan! vamos a desayunar, tengo mucha hambre.-_ Y todos al unisonó afirmamos con un sí. Luego de un rato nos marchamos a la casa de applejack a desayunar y nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la habitación, por causa de lo que había sucedido esta mañana al despertar.

Entonces escuche unos pasos dirigirse hacia donde estábamos nosotros y dirigiéndose a applejack dijo.

_-Applejack necesito que te hagas cargo la próxima semana de ir a vender esta cosecha en Filly Dhelpia._

Entonces con voz afligida se escucho decir.

_-Pero porque yo? Big mac, si tu siempre te has ocupado de eso, porque ahora?._

Sin escuchar alguna respuesta de su hermano, escucho como él se va alejando de la mesa y applejack me dijo preocupada.

_-Pero ahora que haremos no te podre cuidar y tampoco puedo llevarte además la venta siempre dura una semana_.- y yo le digo de manera despreocupada sonriendo.

_-No te preocupes, me las arreglares solo por esa semana, además sabes que puedo usar ese hechizo que aprendí y no saldré mucho de la casa_.

Pero ella seguía insistiendo preocupada de que algo me podría ocurrir mientras estaba solo y de pronto la conversación fue interrumpida por twilight.

_-Eh disculpen, si quieren yo puedo cuidar de ti es tan solo una semana cierto?._

Y afligido por la propuesta de twilight el solo hecho eso de estar ahora a solas con ella me carcomía el alma de dolor, pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo y así podría dejarla ir este maldito sentimiento que tanta pena y dolor me habían llevado a este estado actual y entonces con una voz seria digo.

_-Ok acepto, que me ayudes por esa semana que applejack va a estar afuera_.- y haciendo un ruido de asombro applejack tira de mi apartándome de la mesa para llevarme a un lugar apartado para decirme en voz baja enojada.

_-Te volviste loco o qué? sabes lo que pasara si estás sola con ella? Capas que tengas otra recaída y esta vez pierda tu vista grandísimo tonto_. - y con el pecho erguido y decidido le digo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, esta es una excelente oportunidad de dejar atrás este maldito sentimiento de tristeza, para poder seguir adelante, ya sé que esta una forma radical de superarlo, pero es mejor para mí y tal vez para ti también.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio, applejack contesto con una voz de alivio.

-Si tienes razón es mejor así, pero ten cuidado con lo que hace confió plenamente en ti.- dándome un golpe en el hombro para reafirmar su confianza.

Luego regresamos al comedor y applejack comenzó hablando con twilight. Con respecto a lo que ella hacía para ayudarme detallando cada cosa y obviando el sitio donde ella dormía.

Entonces se escucho el sonido del reloj que había en la habitación marcando las doce en punto anunciando la llegada de la tarde para luego escuchar a twilight gritando de sorpresa diciendo.

_-OH NO SE ME HIZO TARDE PARA RESUMIR MIS REPORTE A LA PRINCESA…chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos en unos días ok? Hasta luego_. Para luego escuchar cómo se marchaba corriendo apurada.

Entonces pasaron varios días hasta que applejack tuvo que irse por esa semana pero antes de despedirse siento como ella se me acerca y me rodea con sus patas abrazándome y susurrando al oído te extrañare porque ya me acostumbre a tu presencia y también ten mucho valor se que puede liberarte de ese maldito sentimiento que no te permite amar a alguien más y así ella se aparta para darme un cálido beso de despedida en la frente, se despidió de twilight que no dijo nada al ver como ella era tan afectuosa conmigo.

Luego que applejack se marcho, hubo por varios minutos un silencio incomodo, yo seguía parado junto a la mesa que quedaba alado de la cocina esperando escuchar con ansiedad cualquier sonido que twilight emitiera, pero acabo de un rato sin escuchar nada, me fui acerco hasta un sillón que quedaba en la sala junto a la mesita de noche guiándome por las paredes hasta llegar al sillón de repente escucho decir.

-_Te ayudo? A donde quieres ir?._

_-Si por favor me podría llevar al sillón que esta alado de la mesita de noche.-_ respondí con un nudo en la garganta.

_-Ok ven sostén mi cola_.- cuando ella posa su suave cola sobre mi boca para sujetarla una suave fragancia emano de ella recordándome al instante los días que compartíamos en la cama lo cual hizo arde mi pecho de dolor, pero sin que ella se diera dé cuenta de mi aflicción, aparto su cola de mi boca con una de mis pata y le digo.

_S-solo guíame con tu voz.-_y así ella me guio con su voz hasta llegar al sillón, ya sentado en el solo pensaba lo terrible que iba a ser esa semana sin el apoyo de applejack y estando tan cerca de twilight no sé lo que sucedería porque ahora mis sentimiento era un revoltijo de confusiones entre lo que habíamos compartidos juntos y los sentimientos que tenia ahora hacia applejack.


	17. Capitulo 17

Amor a primera mordida 17

Luego de un breve momento twilight rompió el silencia que había en la habitación preguntándome.

_-Oye tienes hambre?.-_ La verdad si tenía un poco de hambre pero sin poder hablarle con naturalidad solo asiento con mi cabeza. Y así escucho como ella se dirige a la cocina y abre el refrigerador diciendo sorprendida.

_-Wow! applejack nos dejo repleto el refrigerado por toda la semana_.- y riendo con tono aliviada_- uff creo que no tendré que cocinar he he porque soy un poco torpe al cocinar._

Era mentira, yo sabía que ella no podía cocinaba nada y era por estar metidas en sus libros, si no fuera por su amigo spike estaría…

Luego de unos minutos todavía esperando al su llamado para comer comienzo a notar un olor a quemado, asustado me levanto y como pude llegue a la cocina diciendo.

-Que pasa? Que porque huele a quemado?.- y escucho como ella contesta con desesperación.

_-No lo se! Solo coloque la bandeja en el honor como decía la nota y la encendí_.- y le pregunto sonriendo.

_-Y dime cuantos grados le colocaste al honor?_.- y ella dijo en voz baja casi inaudible.

_-…..Cuatrocientos… grados.- Que dijiste?.- Dije CUATROCIENTOS GRADOS!._

Sin poder contener estallo de risa y ella gritando me dice.

-DEJA DE REIRTE! Y DIME QUE TENGO QUE HACER!?:

Ya parándome de reírme, le comienzo a explicar cómo y que debería hacer para cocinar en el horno. Después de unos minutos ella calentó algo más de comida ya que la anterior platillo se había quemado. Luego de terminar de comer me levanto sigilosamente y guiándome por las paredes para salir un rato al porche de la casa y poder descansar de la comida.

Ya habiendo llegado al porche, me siento en unos de los escalones para poder disfrutar los últimos vestigios de calor del atardecer que suavemente acariciaba mi cara y me hacían pensar en calidez de applejack me brindaba las veces que dormimos juntos ya comenzaba a extrañarla que hacían suspirar de anhelo.

Sin haberme percatado una voz serena proveniente de atrás dice.

_-Porque suspiras?.- Sorprendido sin saber que decir quedo petrificado sin habla y escucho que ella suspira diciendo._

_-Se que siente algo por ella, cierto?. Lo se porque se puede notar tus reacciones a simple vista a pesar que tienes los ojos vendados, sabes?, cómo me gustaría tener a alguien así como tú a mi lado._- **y lo tuviste digo mentalmente.**- _pero no puedo tenerlo ahí alguien quien me lo impide_.- **Lo sé la Princesa Celestia digo nuevamente mentalmente**. Luego escucho como ella da media vuelta y cierra la puerta.

Las palabras que ella dijo me retumbo en mi corazón, pero yo ya estaba decidido a cambiar el amor que le tenía a ella y ofrecérselo a su amiga que ha estado velando por mí en estos meses, todavía podía sentir que muy en el fondo ella todavía me amaba sin siquiera saber de quién se trataba.

Luego de algunas horas todavía estaba sentado en el mismo sitio, sintiendo como el aire nocturno me refrescaba, pero ya comenzaba ah hacer frio, nuevamente twilight se acerco a mi diciendo.

_-No crees que suficiente haber estado afuera por tanto tiempo?_.- entonces me levanto sin decir nada, doy media vuelta y extiendo mi pata para poder llegar a sentir la puerta, para mi sorpresa siento como twilight toma mi pata con su casco y me guía hasta entrar a la casa sin decir ni una palabras, ya adentro ella deja al frente del sofá y se sienta a mi lado preguntándome.

_-Dime una cosa, será que mi presencia te molesta?_.- Ya al final ella comenzaba a darse cuenta tome todo el valor que me quedaba me prepare mentalmente para comenzar a hablarle con naturalidad y le dije.

_-Porque lo preguntas?.- y ella dijo sarcásticamente._

_-Valla al fin comienzas a hablar, bueno es que tú hablas conmigo siempre evitar responderme y solo mueve tu cabeza solo para decir si y no o no dices mas de 4 palabras y le digo._

_-Valla que des… .- y ella me interrumpe diciendo._

-_Espera un momento! No me vengas a hablar con buenos modales aquí en esta habitación estamos tu y yo nadie mas_.- suspirando le digo.

_-Ahh! Bueno discúlpame por tratarte tan indiferente, no es tu culpa es mía.-_ Entonces escucho en tono sorprendido.

_-Espera un momento! Porque es tu culpa?.- y yo le digo._

-_Lo siento no te lo puedo decir, es….algo severamente complicado y la verdad es personal.-_ y ella dijo.

_-Bueno si es personal, respetare eso, pero volviendo al tema me gustaría que conversáramos mas, si no esta semana será sumamente aburrida_.- sonriendo le digo.

_-Bueno es que estas cuidando a un ciego y la verdad no tengo muchas historia que contar_.- Sorprendida ella dice.

_-Es cierto! Que tonta soy, bueno entonces déjame los tema de conversación a mi si_?.- sonriendo nuevamente le digo.

_-Ok te lo dejo todo a ti seria agradable escuchar tus historias sin importar tan aburrida puedan ser._

Luego de romper un poco la barrera que había impuesto, ella comenzó hablando de sus amigas describiéndola cada una y lo que representaba con el tema de las guardianas de la armonía, tema que me pareció muy agradable de escuchar y sería bueno saber un poco mas de applejack.

Después de dos hora de conversación el reloj que tenía colgado encima de la chimenea comenzó a sonar marcando las nueve en punto acto seguido twilight comenzó a bostezar y preguntándome.

_-No tienes sueño?.-yo asiento con mi cabeza y le digo._

_-Y dime estas lista para ir a la cama?.- y ella contesto._

_-Si por supuesto ya es muy tarde.- entonces le digo. _

_-Bueno vamos a dormir, tu cama esta al pie de la mía applejack la trajo, para así no dormir en esa bolsa de dormir._

Luego de que ella afirmara con un si nos dirigimos a la habitación, ella me ayudo a acomodarme en mi cama, cosa que no hacía falta pero bueno no le iba a reprochar la ayuda y ella se retiro a dormir en la cama ya cuando estabamos a punto de comenzar a dormitar le pregunto.

_-Porque decidiste ayudarme? Apena te conozco y tu no dudaste en ofrecerte?.- ella soñolienta responde bostezando._

_-Hm la verdad no lo sé, todavía hay algo familiar en voz que no logro encajar.- entonces le pregunto arriesgándome en que ella descubra la verdad._

_-Enserio no te acuerdas de mí? Que fui tu primer amor?._

Sin escuchar alguna señal, solo algunos ronquidos fuertes, deduje que ella se había dormido ya, lo cual me tranquilizo. Luego me quede pensado por varios minutos como sería la reacción en ella al enterarse de eso, pero luego me dije que no debería, ya que poco a poco estaba dejando atrás ese amargo día, en ese momento comencé a meditar lo que realmente sucedió ese día, porque ella reacciono así?, delante de la princesa, tal vez, era la presión? No!, yo estaba seguro de que ella me elegiría a mí, pero ella eligió a favor de la princesa, lo cual no la puedo culpar, ya que ella ah estado estudiando por mucho tiempo alado de la princesa, pero ese no era caso, bueno prefiero dejar las cosas así, prefiero ir olvidándola poco a poco, esos días que estuvimos juntos a pesar de que también ella era mi primer amor y ahora gracias a la PRINCESA, tengo que pasar por esto.

Al despertarme por la mañana, todavía puedo escuchar algunos ronquidos de ella, lo cual me resultaba gracioso, aunque, siempre me resultaron gracioso cuando estábamos durmiendo juntos, entonces se me ocurrió ir a preparar el desayuno o simplemente tomar unos de los platillos que applejack amablemente me había dejado en el refrigerador, usando un poco de magia con el hechizo que había aprendido, me resulto fácil saber cual platillo era el desayuno y luego de unos instante ya estaba sentado esperando que twilight se despertara para desayunar juntos.

Pasaron algunos minutos cuando finalmente escucho la voz exaltada de twilight diciendo.

_-Oh no se fue! A donde habrá ido Scroll Hammer! Donde estas? O por Celestia espero que no haya salido de la casa.- y así escucho el fuerte azote de la puerta de la habitación saliendo ella a paso veloz, hasta entrar a la cocina y decir nuevamente sorprendida._

_-Por Celestia! En que estabas pensado!? Porque no me despertarte para servirte el desayuno.- sonriendo y burlándome un poco le digo._

_-No te preocupes esto lo puedo manejar con mis ojos vendados, además, no quería despertarte ya que tus fuertes ronquido no me dejaron dormir._

Luego de un breve silencio escucho una voz temblorosa y decía.

_-Disculpa no pensé que roncara que pena lo siento no quería despertarte._

Riéndome le digo.

_-Hahahaha era un broma, es mentira no roncabas.- pero si roncaba un poco me dije mentalmente._

Al rato nos sentamos a la mesa y desayunábamos, entonces ella estaba diciendo en ir a un momento a su casa para ir a traer unos libros y continuar sus estudios mientras me cuidaba y también para enviar una carta a la princesa para pedirle permiso para un caso especial como el mío. Al escuchar eso me helo la sangre sentí un fuerte escalofrió recorrer en mi espalda y mis pierna me temblaron como si una manticora estuviese frente a mí, trato de disimular ese manojos de sentimientos recorre riendo por mi cuerpo para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero fue inevitable porque ella al cabo de unos segundo se dio de cuenta y me pregunto preocupada.

-_Scroll te pasa algo?.- siguiendo con el disimulo trata de decirle calmado._

_-No estoy bien, porque lo preguntas?._

_-Te feo sudando mucho.- sonriendo le respondo._

_-Oh es que debe ser que me olvido tomar mis pastillas_.- gentilmente ella se ofreció a buscarla, en ese momento que ella se va trata de calmarme pensando en otra cosa, pero solo se me vino a la mente ese día horrible de nuevo y lo que la princesa dijo desde ese entonces, estaba aterrado en ese momento, pero luego de repente vino en mi, las palabras que había dicho applejack que tuviese mucho valor para olvidarme de ese sentimiento y golpeándome en mi muslo derecho fuertemente con mi casco derecho para poder liberalmente de este estúpido miedo infundado, sin haber notado la presencia de twilight ella grita mi nombre al ver que me eh golpeado diciendo asustado.

_-S-SCROLL Que te pasa? Porque te golpeas?_.- rápidamente invento una escusa para calmarla diciendo.

_-Ah! Esto no te preocupes es que a veces me lo hago para levantarme el ánimo.- entonces ella me dice más tranquila._

_-Ten tomas tus pastillas._

Luego de tomarme las pastillas y de limpiar la mesa nos dirigimos hacia su casa ella me llevaba con un si fuese su mascota con una especie de collar atada en mi cuello lo cual era penoso para mí pero que mas daba, luego de un rato ella dice.

_-Ya llegamos ven pasa.- estando adentro ella llama a su amigo spike._

_-Spike donde estas necesito que le escribas una carta a la princesa.- entonces se_ _escucha una voz diciendo._

_-Si si ya voy donde estas?._

Luego siento como unos pasos se dirigen asi a mi y el me pregunta.

_-Hola quien eres tu?.- entonces twilight desde lo alto se escucha su voz diciendo._

_-Ah es el amigo de applejack.- y el dragón dice._

_-Ah este es el potro que está cuidando applejack? , por cierto twilight porque no llegaste anoche?._- entonces ella dice explicándole.

-_Bueno spike me quede anoche cuidándolo a él me ofrecí a cuidarlo porque applejack tuvo que atender el negocio de la familia en otro ciudad_.- sorprendido el dragón dice.

_-Como dices?._

_-Spike no me estas escuchando?._

_-Sí! pero, por cuanto tiempo?._

_-Solo por esta semana hasta el próximo sábado._

_-Entonces tendre la casa para mi solo?_

_-Si pero no hagas un desorden! A y otra cosa escríbele a princesa sobre esta situación ok?._

_-Ok twilight pero donde estas? solo escucho tu vos._

_-Estoy en mi habitación solo estoy preparando unos libros para llevarme._

Luego de un rato ella estaba lista para irnos, ya en camino ella me propone ir a comer en unos de los restaurantes de la cuidad ya había pasado la mañana estando en su casa mientras ella le explicaba a su amigo todo lo que debía hacer mientras ella no estuviera.

Entonces mientras que llegábamos al restaurant y ordenábamos el almuerzo siento la curiosidad de preguntarle.

_-Twilight?_

_-Si dime?_

_-Tengo curiosidad en la carta que le mandaste a la princesa porque tuviste que hacerlo?_

_-Bueno veras la últimas vez que vi a la princesa en persona, ella me había dicho que debería mandarle una carta cuando se presentara una ocasión especial así._

Todavía curioso de qué clase de ocasión estaría hablando le sigo preguntado con respecto.

_-Hm! Y que clase de ocasión estamos hablando? Claro si puede saber.- y amablemente me explico._

_-Bueno veras ella solo quiere saber cuando no estoy con las chicas, que hago lo cual me parece extraño pero la verdad no me importa así no la preocupo._

Sarcásticamente le digo.

-_Ni que tu fueras una bebe, pero no importa si tu lo dice de esa forma.- sonriendo le dije pero a la vez estaba un poco perturbado sabia que cuando se enterara ella iba a parecer como la ves pasada, esta vez si me castigaría severamente, pero decidí enfrentarla si llegase a suceder algo._

Luego de terminar de almorzar nos dirigimos a mi casa en el camino escucho que twilight se queja un poco y le pregunto.

_-Te pasa algo twilight?.- y ella responde con voz sofocada._

_-No lo sé de repente me dolió un poco el estomago creo que la comida me sentó mal o algo?.- preocupado le pregunto._

_-Estas cargando algo pesado?._

_-Si llevo mi bolsa con unos libros_.- ya sabiendo la razón que la aquejaba me ofrezco para llevarle su bolsa.

_-Bueno porque no mejor me dejas llevar tu bolsa, tal vez es por eso que te duela el estomago por llevar algo tan pesado_.- y con un tono preocupado pero a la vez de alivio responde.

_-Si me gustaría, pero no te hará daño el sobre esfuerzo?- sonriendo le digo._

-_No te preocupes, applejack me hacia tirar de las carretas cargadas de manzanas, así que llevar tu bolsa será pan comido._

Después que ella me sujetara en la espalda su bolsa, seguimos de camino a la casa y preguntándole como se sentía, ella me afirmo que al parecer era la bolsa que la tenía muy apretada, luego de caminar un rato mas llegamos, adentro en la sala ella me quita su bolsa y la coloca encima de mi mesita de noche, la verdad era una carga pesado no cuando libros pudiera ella traer y por curiosear le pregunto.

_-Twilight dime porque trajiste tanto libros?.- ella responde de forma animada._

_-Es que…no quiero descuidar tantos mis estudios, solo traje unos cuantos.- _Sarcásticamente le digo pero con algo de verdad.

-_Oye pareciera que te importa más tus estudios, que las personas que te rodean.-Sorprendida y riéndose suavemente dice._

_-he he te parece? No lo sé, la verdad es que algo importante que tengo que hacer, es como si dejara de estudiar un momento la princesa se podría decepcionar de mí._

Notando cierta verdad, me lastima por ella que la princesa le tenga tanta presión, y al mencionar a la princesa rápidamente llego a mi mente la carta que ella le envió y apostaría que en cualquier momento ella estaría nuevamente aquí.

Entonces decido esperarla a su venida, luego le pido de favor a twilight que si podía sacar unas botellas de vino de uva que habían en mi bodega mientras yo la esperaba sentado nuevamente en los escalones de la parte delantera de la casa, sabía que ella vendría.

Después de un rato twilight coloca a mi lado un par de botellas de vino junto con pequeña jarra y me pregunto curiosamente.

_-Porque te sientas de nuevo acá.- y riéndose dice .- hahaha acaso esperas a alguien.- sonriendo voltea hacia donde ella estaba y le digo._

_-No lo sé, tal vez y como sigues de tu estomago? Quieres tomar un poco conmigo y hacerme compañía en esta refrescante tarde?._

_-Bueno ya me siento mejor, pero el vino contiene algo? No es simplemente jugo cierto?_

_-Si exacto, applejack no te dijo en qué consistía, lo que hago por acá cosechando uvas?_

_-Si ella me dijo algo, pero eso no es dañino?- sonriendo le digo._

_-No te preocupes yo tengo tiempo tomándolo de vez en cuando, así que no pasa nada confía en mi.- Entonces escucho en un tono sorpresivo._

_-Eso! Que acabas de decir!.- Extrañado le pregunto._

-_Que cosa dije?_

_-Que con-fiara en ti, lo eh escuchado en algún lado, oh mi cabeza me duele._

Sorprendido notando eso rápidamente cambio la conversación.

_-Twilight cuéntame mas acerca de los libros que estudias, algún hechizo interesante? Porque yo puedo mostrarte uno._

Luego de unos segundo de silencio esperando que el desvió de la conversación haiga resultado ella contesta.

_-hm! Tienes un hechizo interesante? Enséñamelo._

Resultado el cambio de tema, me siento aliviado porque creía que en ese momento por a ver pronunciado esas palabras, habría podido remover algo en sus recuerdo bloqueados, pero a la vez también me sentía un poco afligido si eso hubiese resultado así, pero por más que yo quisiera de estar junto nuevamente, la princesa se encargaría nuevamente de separarnos, sin embargo dejando de lado eso yo apuntaba a un nuevo amor.

Luego de haberle explicado en qué consistía el hechizo, comenzamos a tomar por un rato que se convirtieron en horas, ya sentía que la noche comenzaba a caer, se sentía el aire un poco más frio y nuevamente se podía sentir los últimos rayos cálidos del sol añorando nuevamente estar en brazos de applejack.

Entonces le pregunto a twilight como se sentía, pero sin respuesta alguna y comienzo a notar un leve resoplo, me levando de mi sitio y camino en dirección donde ella estaba solo algunos paso y acerco mi cuerno con el hechizo que me permitía ver las cosas de cerca, notando que ella se había quedado dormida sonriendo y en voz bajas dije.

_-Ahora recuerdo que tu no tolerabas bien el vino hehe, te ves tan linda cuando duermes de esa forma tan despreocupada._

No quería despertarla y todavía estaba esperando la llegada de la princesa, algo me decía que ese mismo día iba a aparecer una vez más, entonces entre a la casa guiándome por la paredes hasta la habitación, para ir en busca de una manta luego de hallar una, nuevamente salgo al frente de la casa, guiándome con las paredes hasta donde se encontraba twilight y al cubrirla con la manta no resisto el deseo de besar su mejilla, entonces escucho que dice entre dormida.

_-Amor dame unos minutos mas ya me levanto_.- para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

Por un momento me alegre, que ella en lo más profundo de su mente había quedado algunos recuerdos cuando solíamos estar juntos y justamente en ese momento apareció ella la causante de todo esto diciendo.

_-Nuevamente está interfiriendo.-_ sin haber dado la cara le digo dándole mi espalda y acomodándole la manta a twilight ya que esta se había corrido.

_-No estoy interfiriendo en nada.- y volteando hacia ella.- su alteza!._

Entonces se escucha un silencio abrumador por algunos segundo y rompiéndose después por la pregunta de la princesa.

_-Porque tienes vendado los ojos.- y sarcásticamente le digo._

_-Pues es no es precisamente por gusto su alteza!.- asiendo énfasis de enojo en la_ _última palabra.- ella enojada dice._

_-Más respeto! Soy tu gobernante, así que me debe obediencia.- inclinándome hacia ella le digo._

_-Como usted! Ordene su ALTEZA!.- Nuevamente ella me pregunta amenazante ahora._

_-Dime porque tienes tus ojos vendados, te prometo que si no lo haces averiguare en tus recuerdos._

Sorprendido por la amenaza le comienzo a explicar todo sintiéndome triste e impotente, que sentí como una lágrima se escurrió de ojo izquierdo y se filtro a través del vendaje, entonces en medio de la explicación soy interrumpido por la princesa y con un tono sorprendido diciendo.

_-Espera! Porque estas sangrando?_.- al escuchar eso quedo petrificando asustado para luego posar mi pata izquierda en mi ojo y luego diciéndole a la princesa.

_-Por favor, princesa! No hables, deja que calme por un momento_.- pero era mucho el stress que había sufrido, pensaba que el vino podría aliviar un poco el impacto de la presencia de la princesa, pero estaba equivocado y retirando mi pata sobre mi ojo, siento como se torna más fuerte la oscuridad en el. Ya era tarde para llegar al hospital, aun si le pidiese ayuda a la princesa, porque había perdido la visibilidad de mi ojo izquierdo y furioso salto del lado de twilight para caer en el piso tambaleándome, para luego golpearlo con furia y decirle a la princesa enojado.

-ESTO ES SU CULPA! QUIERE SABER LA VERDAD DE PORQUE LA VENDA, BIEN! PUES AQUÍ ESTA, LA RAZON ES QUE POCO DESPUES DE QUE USTED SE LLEVO A TWILIGHT, PASE UNAS INSUFRIBLE SEMANAS PENSADO EN TWILIGHT, COMO USTED DESTROSO LOS SUEÑO DE AMBOS DE ESTAR UNIDOS PERO LO QUE MAS ME DUELE ES QUE USTED NO LA DEJA VIVIR UNA VIDA NORMAL NO SABE LO QUE ELLA SIENTE O LO QUE ELLA ASPIRA, YO NO LO SE DEL TODO PERO SI ME PUDE DAR CUENTA ES QUE USTED LA AH ESTADO PRECIONANDO DESDE PEQUEÑA.

Luego de unos minutos de silencio abrumador, tanto era el silencio que se sentía que no se escuchaba el viento soplar por ese lapso de tiempo.

Entonces escucho unos pasos para luego sentir un casco en mi hombro y con una voz suave la princesa dice.

_-Tienes razón eh estado presionándola desde pequeña, pero para serte sincera no pensaba que ella algún día podría conseguir un amor verdadero o a alguien que la estimara y valorara más que yo, me gustaría recompensarte devolviéndole sus recuerdos pero me temo que ese hechizó es imposible revertir._

Agito mi cabeza y le digo.

_-No hace falta que haga eso su alteza, me basta con que se haya dado de cuenta que ella quiere una vida normal, como cualquier pony, no es que deje sus estudio ya que es parte de ella, si no, que al menos podrá disfrutar un poco más la vida sin muchas presiones no lo cree así su alteza?._

_-Tal vez tenga razón, pero a veces tendré que depender de ella y sus amigas para lo que depare el futuro._

_-Si su alteza_.- luego siento como un suave toque del cuerno de la princesa tocar mi cuerno haciéndome ver una luz intensa en mi ojo izquierdo, habiendo así recuperado la visión sorprendido le digo balbuceando.

_-P-pero princesa es-to?.- y ella respondió riendo._

_-Haha no te preocupes ahora todo estará bien.- sonriendo le digo._

_-Si su alteza, no se preocupe no forzare a que twilight recupera su memoria, así ella puede seguir con una vida normal, como ah tenido hasta ahora pero sin muchas presiones. Luego ella pregunta._

-_Y tu? como te sentirás ahora en adelante? Ya que perdiste a tu primer amor.- sonriendo le digo._

-Está bien así, porque cuando el destino te cierran las puertas, es para abrirte unas mejores.

* * *

**Disculpe la tardansa eh estado un poco ocupado para terminar este capitulo, bueno ahora espero que lo disfruten y disculpe los errores del capitulo anteriores sin nada mas que decirle que esperare sus comentario con ancias y tratare de terminar de hacer el siguien antes del lunes si no lo suvire el lunes por la madrugada.**


	18. Capitulo 18

Amor a primera mordida 18

Y así la princesa estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando me pregunto, si había encontrado a alguien especial que curaría mi corazón roto, sonriendo afirmo con mi cabeza y ella dijo.

_-Me alegra escuchar eso, espero que seas feliz con ella y cure esa herida que te...-_Y ante que terminara la oración la interrumpo y le digo.

_-No se preocupe alteza y gracias por su gran compasión.- le dije sonriendo. _

Luego la princesa se despidió y se marcho, entonces comencé a notar que la noche había caído, comenzaba hacer mas frio de lo usual, entonces me acerco hasta donde se encontraba twilight, ella seguía durmiendo profundamente sin siquiera notar que la noche cada vez se ponía más fría, nuevamente entro a la casa en busca de otra manta para cubrirla a ella y otra para cubrirme a mí, no la iba a dejar dormida allí sola en ese sitio, ya que era mi culpa por haberle hecho tomar conmigo, esperan que no se enfadara por la mañana.

Luego de cubrirla con la segunda manta, no puedo evitar acariciar su sedosa melena si pudiera ver, apuesto que estaría sonriendo, ella siempre le gustaba que le acaricia un poco su melena cuando estaba durmiendo, pero sería mejor parar para no avivar de nuevo esos sentimientos hacia ella.

Ya comenzaba a tener sueño, me sentía cansado después de este significativo día, me dispongo a cubrirme con la otra manta que traje y me acuesto alado de ella, así podríamos compartir un poco el calor, ya no podía mantener los ojos abierto, usando unas de mis patas como almohada poso mi cabeza en una de ellas y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, noto como twilight se mueve y trata de acomodar entres mis patas delanteras, sentía como acomodaba su lomo cerca de mi pecho buscando que la abrazara, ella seguía dormida al parecer todo era intuitivo debido a las noches que dormíamos juntos, esta reacción me preocupo ya que podría estar recordando aquellas noche de pasión o había estado escuchado todo la conversación que tuvimos la princesa y yo.

Sin embargo no pude resistir la tentación de volver a sentir su cálido cuerpo junto al mío, así que cedí a su comportamiento y la tome pasando mis patas por debajo su axila hasta a verla rodeado completamente entre mis patas delanteras, luego sentí con el mentón su sedosa melena, también oler la suave fragancia a margaritas, luego ella inclino hacia atrás un poco su cabeza asiendo que su cuerno topara con mi boca y empujado por la tentación extiendo mi lengua para darle una pequeña lamida a su cuerno asiendo que ella se estremeciera un poco, ya no resistía, quería molestarla un poco más, aun sabiendo que estaba mal, no sé si ella estaba fingiendo estar dormida o seguía bajo el efecto del vino ya no importaba y por segunda vez extendiendo mi lengua para lamerle el cuerno nuevamente ahora desde la base hasta la punta haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y gimiera de placer, pero aun no sentía que ella se despertara, ahora segado un poco por la lujuria, intento meter su cuerno en mi boca, inclinando su cabeza con la pata que pase por debajo de ella, tomando y sujetando su mejilla derecha para poder inclinarla un poco más para así lograr meterme su cuerno en mi boca asiendo que su cuerpo temblara de éxtasis, pero todavía no sentía alguna señal de que ella despertara, en ese momento pensé que el vino pudo ser tan fuerte para ella, que la hizo caer en profundo sueño, lo cual pudiera ser algo ilógico pero los hecho eran que ella seguía sin despertar.

Luego de unos segundos siento algo húmedo tocar mi pata derecha con que sujetaba su mejilla y casi en el acto saque su cuerno de mi boca, ella estaba llorando no sabría el porqué, pero eso me hizo sentir muy mal, por aprovecharme de la situación. Entonces acomodo su cabeza en mi pata derecha para que pudiese usar como almohada y con mi otra le atraigo mas a mi cuerpo, ya no sentía lujuria ni tentación, ahora sentía una inmensa tristeza por quererme aprovechar.

En la mañana siguiente despierto, notando que continúo abrazado a ella pero luego de escasos segundo siento ser empujado fuertemente seguido de un grito diciendo.

_-Q-que es esto?.porque estaba durmiendo aquí afuera? Porque tu me estabas abrazando? Ahí mi cabeza me duele._

_Asustado por la reacción de ella le digo._

_-Ca-calmate te lo pue..edo explicar.- _y ella dijo enojada_._

_-MAS TE VALE QUE SEA UNA BUENA EXPLICACION!.- _y le digo_._

_-Ok pero primero vaaamos a dentro._

Luego de unos breves minutos entramos a la casa y mientras me dirigía a sentarme al sofá para explicarle lo que paso anoche, ella comienza a gritar diciendo.

_-QUE PASO DIME!? PORQUE ME ESTABA ABRAZANDO!? NO CREO QUE TE HALLA DADO LA SUFICIENTE CONFIANSA PARA HACER TAN TERRIBLE ACTO_.- sorprendido al ver su reacción levanto mi pata hacia donde estaba ella y le digo.

_-Primero cálmate lo que sucedió anoche fue…- y antes de terminar de decir algo mas, ella vuelve a gritar interrumpiéndome diciendo._

_-ACASO TU ME HICISTE ALGO? CONTESTAME!.- Ya comenzándome a enojar también le levando la voz diciendo._

_-TE DIJE QUE TE CALMARAS Y NO SUCEDIÓ NADA DE LO QUE TU PIENSAS.- en parte era verdad, decía mentalmente.- ASI QUE ESCUCHAME PRIMERO Y LUEGO SACAS TUS CONCLUCIONES_.- luego de un breve momento de silencio, escucho sus pasos dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba y siento como el cojín del sofá se hundía indicándome que se había sentado a mi lado y con un exhalación de viento escucho decir.

_-Ok me calmare, pero más te vale decirme la verdad, porque me voy enojar mucho contigo.- tome aire y le dije._

_-Bueno lo que sucedió fue es que anoche, estuvimos tomando por rato yo te dije que no me acompañara, pero tu insististe, acaso no recuerda nada de anoche?.- y ella dijo con quejido._

_-AAhh me duele mucho la cabeza para recordar algunas cosas, pero eso no explica porque tú me estabas abrazando.- y le digo._

_-Déjame terminar, luego te quedaste dormida y por más que trate de despertarte tú no me respondía, estabas muy dormida._

_-Y luego?.- dijo ella. _

_-Ya que no querías despertar, entre a la casa busque algunas mantas para cubrirte porque comenzaba hacer frio y para no dejarte sola me quede junto a ti, pero comenzó hacer mas frio y entonces note como temblabas así que te abrace para compartir el calor y eso fue todo._

Luego de un par de minutos de silencio ella dice.

_-Eso fue lo que sucedió? Pero siento que algo mas paso, DIME LA VERDAD QUE PASO DESPUES QUE ME ABRAZASTE._

_Oh no! Dije mentalmente, podría ser que recordara algo, entonces no estaba tan dormida como pensaba, pero calmadamente le dije._

_-Eso fue todo lo que paso, es la verdad, después que te abrace quede dormido también._

Entonces siento como ella apoya su casco en mi pecho diciéndome gritando.

-_Es mentira! Algo mas paso porq_…- no termino la frase, retiro su casco de mi pecho, preocupado por se había callado le pregunto asustado.

_-Twilight paso algo porque te callaste de repente?_.- Pero seguía callada, entonces estiro mi pata hacia donde ella estaba, para sentir un fuerte golpe y ella diciendo.

_-No me toques! Algo paso!? Mi cuerpo tiembla, cuando estoy a tu lado y cuando te toque sentí algo raro, entonces! Dime que me hiciste?... no me digas que!?._

Sorprendido y un poco asustado de lo que ella me describía lo que sentía no tuve más opción que contarle el resto de la historia y le dije.

-_Twilight cálmate….aun ahí más.- y ella dijo con voz desesperada._

_-Como que ahí más! Acaso si me!._

_-No no cálmate por favor no hice lo que tú crees déjame terminar de explicarte._

Y luego de algunos minutos le conté lo que sucedió con lujo de detalle no quería seguir mintiéndole con respecto a lo que sucedió anoche.

Entonces pasaron unos minutos de silencio, siento que ella se levanta da unos pasos así donde estaba, para luego sentir una fuerte cacheta en mi mejilla derecha y luego otra en mi izquierda, estaba sorprendido pero me lo merecía, sabía que no debía aprovecharme por más que nuestro pasado habíamos tenido ese tipo de contacto pero ese pasado ya no mas debido a que la princesa le había borrado la memoria.

Luego de que ella me diera las cachetadas ella me dijo con furia.

_-No debiste hacerlo! .- y dije triste._

_-Lo se lo siento por favor perdóname, te diría que fue la bebida pero estaría mintiendo por favor perdona._

Y nuevamente hubo un silencio que me perturbaba, pensaba en ese momento que no perdonaría por lo sucedido y que podría perder su aprecio, no podía aguanta el ambiente pesado que se sentía en la habitación, así que decidí salir al porche, para dejarla a solas y pudiera pensar por un momento, entonces en el momento que estaba por salir de la casa ella me llama por ni nombre girando mi cabeza a donde prevenía la voz.

_-Scroll Hammer espera un momento, con respecto a lo que paso anoche….si._

_-Hm? Si?._

_-Si te perdono, tal vez exagere un poco con darte un par de cachetadas, pero me puse a meditar un poco y mis pensamiento se aclararon y la verdad es que yo busque tu cuerpo, porque? te estarás preguntado pues no lo sé, porque ni yo misma lo sé, pero me sentía tan bien, era algo que jamás había experimentado y por eso sucedió lo que sucedió, pero luego sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho que rápidamente se convirtió en tristeza como si algo hubiese desgarrado mi alma y mis lagrimas simplemente salieron, cosa que tampoco se el porqué._

Abrumado de sus palabras, sabia la razón del porque pero no me atrevía decir ya que había dicho que no interferiría en su vida, tampoco quería causarle algún tipo de trauma irreparable por su forma de ser al decirle la verdad. Entonces sonriendo le digo.

_-Gracias que gran persona eres en realidad eso no pasara de nuevo.- y bromeando en el momento digo también.- pero pasara si te vuelves a quedar dormida de esa forma luego de que tomemos._- y ella contesto riendo.

_-Hahaha oye! Tu no bromees con eso, pero..no nada._

-_Hm pero que? Dime anda, ya que me lo debes por las cachetadas_.- Y con ella dice con voz nerviosa.

_-P-pero pero me gus-taria estar en tus bra-zos de nueeevo_.- sorprendido de su repuesta, no se qué contestarle, solo dibujo un sonrisa en mis labios.

Entonces me acerco a donde ella esta, extiendo uno mis brazos tratando de tocar su rostro, entonces ella me pregunta.

_-Que intentas hacer?.-_ apenado le digo nervioso.

-_So-lo inten-taba darte un beso en la mejilla puedo?_.- riendo y bromeando ella responde.

-_Hahaha claro por qué no, si ya me lamiste mi cuerno_.- y me hace sentir aun mas apenado.- _hahaha debería ver tus mejillas están todas colorada hahaha_.

Luego ella toma mi casco y la coloca en su mejilla diciendo.

_-Sientes aquí está mi mejilla ahora la puede besar._

Entonces me dispongo a besarla pero cuando ya estaba cerca de su mejilla ella me besa en la boca y me dice.

_-Lo siento no lo puedo evitar._

Acto seguido ella me tira al piso, sujetándome para continuar besándome, yo no pude oponer resistencia, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo sin tocas sus labios y saborear su dulce saliva, lo cual casi de inmediato me puso en éxtasis, pero entonces a mi mente vino la imagen de applejack y con un rápido movimiento inclino la cabeza a un lado y le digo.

_-Lo siento no podemos continuar_.- y ella desespera pregunta.

-_Porque! acaso lo hice mal!? Tengo mal aliento!_?.- para no herir mucho sus sentimiento le digo.

_-No! Besas de maravilla! me gusta el sabor de tus labios y no tienes mal aliento pero esto se lo debo a applejack_.- ella pregunta el por qué.

_-Bueno es algo complicado, pero ella me apoyo desde que comencé a perder mi vista y me reconfortaba cuando me sentía triste, así que lo siento twilight no podemos continuar asiendo esto es como si yo la traicionara al menos siento eso._

Luego de que dije eso, siento como algo húmedo cae en mi rostro, eran lagrimas había herido los sentimiento de twilight, entonces siento como ella se acomoda en mi pecho y sollozando dice.

_-Al menos me podría abrazarme por un rato y darme un último beso quiero atesorar este momento._ Asintiendo con mi cabeza y cumpliendo con sus demandas, entonces le sugiero que fuéramos al sofá, pero ella se negó quería estar conmigo ahí mismo abrazados en el piso y nos besamos por un largo lapso de tiempo, sentía como sus lagrimas caían en mi cara asiendo que me sintiera triste, porque ya iba a olvidar este amor y cariño que le tenía para entregárselo ahora a un nuevo amor.

* * *

**Quiero disculparme por el retraso de 4 dias o mas es que estuve muy distraido para continuar con la historia, pero siempre pensado que podia escribir asi que aqui tienen espero que los disfruten y esperare con ansias sus comentario de aqui al sabado subire la otra en verdad disculpen por el retraso y por algunos errores que podrian tener.**


	19. Capitulo 19

Amor a primera mordida 19

Luego nos apartamos para tomar aire, nuevamente ella insistió en besarme pero yo aparte mi cara y le dije un poco molesto.

_-No crees que es suficiente?.- y ella dijo con voz turbia._

_-Ya lo se!, pero tengo estas ansias de continuar, no sé el por qué?. Por favor no me juzgue yo normalmente no soy así, es la primera vez que deseo algo tanto, más que un libro antiguo y llenos de secretos con miles de paginas por leer._

_-Pero twilight si continuamos, no crees que desearas…- y antes de terminar la frece, ella tapa mi boca con su casco y dice._

_-Dos días!. - Dos días? Pensé yo- entonces ella continuo diciendo._

_-Te quiero dos días, bueno tres contando este. Enteros! para mi, quiero que me preste atención y me des mucho cariño y te prometo que no te molestare más con una petición como esta, ahora dime que piensas sobre mi proposicion?.- dijo ella._

_-Pero twilight de alguna forma pienso que estoy engañando applejack.- le respondí, pero luego ella dijo algo que tenia razon._

_-No es que este saliendo con ella? o sea tu novia todavía?, pero solo esta vez! p-puede que esto te suene c-caprichoso, sin embargo hazlo por favor solo por esta vez, si no...s-siento que me podría volver loca, con toda estas sensación que tengo en mi cuerpo, este extraño sentimiento que antes no había llegado a tener._

Deje caer mi cabeza a un lado y mordiéndome el labio inferior, para comenzar a meditar los pros y contras de lo que ella me estaba sugiriendo. Por una parte estaba mal hacerlo ya que ella podría recordar nuestra relación pasada. Y que haría yo si eso sucediera? no creo volver con ella, ya que ese día claramente eligio estar al lado de la princesa, eso fue lo que más me ha dolido todo este tiempo, que ella no opusiera resistencia o dijera algo al menos para defender nuestra relación nuestro amor, bueno tampoco sabía de la presión que la princesa Celestia le había mentalizado por todo estos años.

Pero si no lo hago su estabilidad emocional se vería afectada y por su bien como un último acto de amor lo hare!, además todavía soy débil a sus encanto después de todo la quise o la quiero no lo se esto es algo confuso, solo espero tener la suficiente fuerza emocional para no volver a caer enamorado de ella y ella no se enamore nuevamente de mi. Por favor applejack dame fuerza donde quieras que estés, yo se que siento que te esto fallando, pero dame fuerzas. Volteando la cabeza como si la mirara ya que ella seguía sobre mi le digo.

_-Está bien twilight acepto tu petición._

_-SI! gracias!.- y colocando un beso en los labios en forma de agradecimiento._

_-Pero con una condición.- dije seriamente._

_-¿Dime cual condición? Nómbrala la cumplire.-Dijo ella atentamente._

_-Quiero que cuando acabe estos días que vamos a estar juntos como pareja, nunca lo menciones delante de nadie y menos delante de applejack, porque se lo debería de mencionar a applejack? te estarás preguntado, pues pienso decírselo no quiero esconder mentira alguna._

Y luego de unos segundos de silencio ella respondió.

_-Ok no diré nada, este será un muy preciado recuerdo que no compartire con nadie_.

Después ella me coloca nuevamente un beso y se aparta diciendo.

_-Tienes hambre?._

_-Valla que si! ya no hemos saltado el desayuno._

_-Bueno déjame calentar algo del refrigerador en el horno para que comamos_.

_-Me parece buena idea yo mientras tanto quiero tomar una ducha._

_-Te vas a Duchar?.-_ dijo sorprendida lo cual me pareció un tanto extraño.

_-Si porque lo preguntas?._

_-Porque podría ayudarte?_- Pero ya sabía lo que estaba pensado, ni estando a applejack necesite ayuda para esto y le dije.

_-No te preocupes yo me la se arreglar solo_.- le dije sonriendo pero sabía que de toda manera ella iba a interrumpir en el baño.

Entonces me dirigí al baño, mientras me quitaba el vendaje de los ojos para no mojarlos, comencé a meditar sobre este asunto de estar con twilight preguntándome porque accedí a tal cosa en que estaba pensado, pero la verdad me preocupaba que ella se volviera inestable mentalmente como aquel día eso sería muy triste, no quiero causar nuevamente un problema para la princesa o para ella, también para applejack, pero tenía que hacerlo así podría cerrar el capítulo de lo que habría sido nuestra relación para siempre a pesar que todavía tenía sentimiento encontrados hacia ella. También me sentía algo triste y preocupado de cómo lo tomaría applejack, cuando le contara todo el este asunto espero que me perdone y si eso no llegara a suceder lucharía por ella ya que quiero estar con ella.

Entonces sentado en un pequeño banco mientras me echaba agua y me lavaba la melena escucho como la puerta se abre y pregunto.

_-Twilight eres tu?_

_-Si!, me preguntaba, porque estabas tardando tanto así que me preocupe y vine a ver si todo estaba bien._- y le contesto.

_-Si todo bien, solo me estoy lavando la melena por eso me eh tardado algo, hehe ya sabes cómo sigo sin poder ver, a pesar de que me quite las vendas tengo que tener los ojos cerrado._

Luego siento que ella se acerca, esto me comenzaba a poner algo nervioso espero que no se le ocurra nada y me dijo al oído con un tono travieso.

_-Quieres que te ayude?_.- sabía que esto iba a suceder, a pesar que dijera que no, ella insistiría, he he pero mentiría si dijera que no esperaba esto, después de todo fue mi culpa a ver despertado su lujuria. Que estúpido fui por dejarme llevar esa noche. Asiento con la cabeza para confirmar su ayuda.

Entonces ella se coloca detrás de mí y con sus cascos comienza a lavarme la melena suavemente, cuando de pronto comienzo a notar con sus casco comienza a deslizarse por mi espalda hasta llegar casi a mis glúteos y comienza a masajearme en circulo donde se encuentra mi cutie mark por unos minutos para continuar después deslizándose hasta donde se encontraba mis genitales haciéndome estremecer un poco y le digo.

_-Twilight por favor para creo que esto no era parte del pacto.- y ella dijo riendo._

_-Hahaha no sea tonto tu sabes que cuando hicimos el pacto esto iba a estar incluido_.- y le dije.

_-Ok si esto está incluido dame tiempo a acomodar a la situación, ya que solo pensaba que serian algunos besos y caricias sin llegar a eso._-y ella dijo.

_-Está bien por ahora no vamos a llegar a eso, pero al menos déjame disfrutar esto quieres? Al parecer tu también podría llegar a disfrutarlo_.- sin nada que reprocharle, ya que prácticamente le había cedido mi cuerpo con el pacto y le digo un poco abrumado y también un poco lujurioso.

_-Está bien por ahora as conmigo lo que quieras._

Y así ella continua deslizando sus cascos ahora enjabonado por mi espalda de nuevo, hasta llegar nuevamente hasta mis genitales y comenzó poco a poco suavemente a acariciarlo el jabón ayudaba con la fricción se sentía bien pero rechazaba la idea de esto tuviese pasando, preferiría que fuese applejack, pero la realidad es otra, mientras que ella seguía acariciándolo no podía evitar disfrutarlo se sentía liberador y cuando estaba a punto, ella para y dice.

_-Todavía no_.- y un poco desesperado pero disimulando le pregunto.

_-*Cough..Porque todavía no?._

_-Quiero que los dos juntos._

Suspirando le digo.

_-O-ok colócate frente a mí.-_Entonces ella se coloco frente a mí y extendiendo mis patas delante para tocarla y colocando mis casco debajo de sus axila la levanto, haciendo que se siente en mi regazo con sus patas traseras abierta dejando expuesto su delicada flor frente a mi miembro, permitiendo que nuestro sexo se tocaran y así comenzáramos a rosarnos con intensidad y abrazados en un ataque desenfreno de lujuria, comenzamos a besarnos con intensidad ella jugueteando con mi lengua y algunas veces me mordía el labio, luego comencé a notar como ella movía sus caderas con más rapidez haciendo que ambos llegáramos al clímax y caer al suelo exhausto empapado de sudor y ya que estábamos sudoroso y lleno de nuestros fluidos, decidimos bañarnos juntos, pero continuamos jugueteando un rato mas entre besos y abrazos.

Luego de terminar de asarnos, nuestro estomago comenzaron a rugir de hambre y twilight dijo.

_-Hm!? Parece que nuestra actividad física nos dejo exhaustos_. – sonriendo le respondo.

_-Valla que si.- y bromeando le digo.- sobre todo si tiene que cargar algo tan pesado_.- ella con tono un tanto molesta dice.

_-hehe NO ESTOY PESANDA!.- riendo le digo._

_-Hahaha no te molestes es una broma.- y ella riendo dijo._

_-Hahaha que malo eres, bueno pasemos a comer._

_-Si vamos, pero twilight tendrías que calentar la comida de nuevo porque estuvimos un buen rato en el baño._

_-Si tienes razón y ahora que lo mencionas aquello que hicimos en el baño se sintió bien, deberíamos repetirlo no crees?_.- dijo en tono seductor.

_-Hm tal vez pero primero creo que deberíamos comer algo si quieres continuar he hehe_.- dije para calmar sus ánimos ya que todavía había dudas con respecto a lo que estaba yo estaba asiendo.

Cuando comenzamos a comer me entro la curiosidad y le pregunte si tenía planeado algo de estar junto encerrado en la casa y ella respondió.

_-Bueno me gustaría salir a algún lugar que no nos conozca como una cita, pero debido a tu estado no creo que se vaya a poder. _

Entonces mientras me metía un bocado de comida, medito por un momento y le digo.

_-Bueno creo que podemos ir a algún lugar en canterlot, claro si no tienes problemas en guiarme_.- emocionada respondió.

_-Si! en serio, puedes ir! Claro que te puedo guiar! Puedo no se colocar un lazo mágico invisible para llevarte que te parece._

_-Si! Excelente, entonces cuando partimos?.-_ dije animado ya que con esto podría olvidarse un poco de este asunto y hacer cosas normales fuera de lo que en verdad no quiero hacer y ella si.

_-Bueno podríamos ir mañana por la tarde hacer algo de turismo y cenar en algún restaurant para luego ir a dormir en algún hotel que te parece ese plan?_.- dijo ella.

Meditando un poco en sus palabras, me agrado la idea pero lo último que dijo me preocupo.

_-Está bien entonces mañana partiremos hacia canterlot.- dije sonriendo._

Luego que termináramos de comer el desayuno que ya era almuerzo a ella se le ocurrió la idea de ir por un postre a sugar cube córner, entonces nos pusimos en marchar por el camino ella comenzó hablar sombre los postre que siempre le daba a probar su amiga pinkie pie y después cambio la conversación preguntándome si lo me estaba aburriendo con el tema, yo sacudí mi cabeza de un lado al otro negando, más bien me parecía un poco interesante hasta que llegamos al sitio.

Cuando llegamos escucho que ella saluda a alguien no sabía quién era, entonces ella dice.

-_A si él es un amigo de applejack y mío su nombre scrollhammer, por ahora yo me ofrecí a vigilarlo mientras que applejack salió de negocio fuera del pueblo_.- después que twilight me introdujo, escucho decir a la persona que está delante de mí.

_-Mucho gusto soy la señora cake todos me llaman así._

_-Mucho gusto.- haciendo una reverencia._

_-A pero que caballeroso es usted, usted no es de por acá no?.- dijo la Sra. Cake._

_-Ciertamente no, sabes también soy repostero y cocinero de donde yo vengo._

_-Enserio! me gustaría hablar un poco más, para que compartiéramos algunas recetas._

_-Si me encantaría, seria todo un honor.- luego twilight dijo._

_-Porque no en este momento Sra. Cake?.-_

_-Bueno twilight tengo que atender el negocio y pinkie en este momento no está, dijo que iba a ver a fluttershy._

_-Ya veo bueno si es así me gustaría ver que están tramando la dos, me pondría poner una orden de Cup cake para llevar? Asi le llevo algo a fluttershy para que podamos comer._

_-Ok querida deme un momento._

Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos de camino a ver a sus amigas, mientras que íbamos de camino, ella se preguntaba en voz alta que estarían asiendo ya que fluttershy no suele reunirse con pinkie muy a menudo y esto ameritaba una pequeña investigación.

Ya cuando llegábamos, twilight me dice.

-hm? Es raro ella dos simplemente están tomado el te y relajadamente algo tiene que estar pasando.

Entonces llegamos al sitio donde ellas están y twilight dice.

_-Hola! Chicas que hacen?.- y pinkie pie su amiga le contesta._

_-Oh hola twilight, hola Scroll como están.-_ Sintiendo como pinkie pie se abalanza sobre mí para sentarse en mi lomo, lo cual ya no me parecía extraño porque ya lo había hecho un par de veces y no me molesto quien se pondría a discutir con semejante niña juguetona y le digo riendo.

_- Hahaha porque siempre insiste en cabalgarme cada vez que nos encontramos?._

_-Es cierto pinkie porque insiste en cabalgarlo?.- pregunto twilight._

_-Hm!?, no lo sé parece gracioso, como llevas puesta esas vendas siento como si necesitares un jinete para que te guíen_.- contesto alegremente.

_-Pinkie por favor baja de señor Scroll._- dijo en un tono tímido la otra amiga de twilight fluttershy.

_-No por favor insisto no me llamen señor cada vez que me lo dicen recuerdo a mi padre lo cual es un poco doloroso recordar y no quiero hablar del tema_.- dije con media sonrisa.

_-Oh my, disculpe Sr.. Digo scrollhammer.- dijo la tímida amiga de twilight._

-Solo dime Scroll señorita.

Entonces twilight pregunto repentinamente.

_-Oigan chicas y esos que se reunieron? Ahí algún problema?._

_-Bueno twilight lo que paso es que traje a gummy porque ha estado un poquito enfermo._- Dijo pinkie pie.

_-Si pero ya encuentra bien ahora está en el estanque nadando un poco, necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera hacer un poco de ejercicio._- dijo fluttershy.

_-Ya veo, gracias a Celestia se encuentra bien.- dijo twilight._

Curioso por saber que era un gummy pregunte.

_-Pinkie pie que es un gummy?.- y ella respondió._

_-Ah si tu lo no puede ver pero es un bebe lagarto es mi mascota.- sorprendido le pregunto._

_-Un lagarto de mascota!? Acaso esas cosas no tiene dientes filoso!?._

_-Aja si lo sé pero vamos para mostrártelo o en tu caso para que lo sientas._

Luego ella da una patada en mis costillas asiendo que corriera, mientras ella sujetaba la cuerda que estaba alrededor de mi cuello, luego de unos minutos ella tira de la cuerda asiendo que me detenga diciendo.

_-Alto caballito.- y le digo riendo._

_-hehehe oye no soy un caballo de carrera._

Entonces escucho como llegan twilight y su amiga fluttershy exaltada regañando a pinkie pie y yo les digo.

_-Chicas cálmense no ahí porque preocuparse ya me sentía un poco rígido de mis patas y este ejercicio hiso que mi sangre corriera de nuevo_.- dije algo emocionado por el trote.

_-Entonces hay que a serlo una vez más, pero ante quiero presentarte a mi mascota_.- Dijo mientras se bajaba.

Luego de algunos segundos siento como alguien tira de mi pata y me hace tocar algo escamoso.

_-Este es mi mascota siéntelo.-dijo pinkie mientras sostenía mi pata._

Un poco asustado por la idea de que era un lagarto y podría morderme pero luego pinkie dijo.

_-Oh no te preocupes no tienes dientes aun no le han salido._

_-ah hahaha ya veo uff menos mal ya comenzaba a preocuparme._

Y de nuevo ella se abalanza sobre mi lomo diciendo.

_-Entonces quieres correr un poco mas?._- y ante de poder responderle twilight me interrumpió diciendo con un tono enojado.

_-Oye pinkie! Ya fue suficiente! El no es un pony de carga!.-_sorprendido por su reacción rápidamente cambio el tema diciendo.

_-Twilight, no trajiste cup cake para compartirlo con tus amigas?._

_-Ah si! hehe se me había olvidado.-dijo ella calmadamente._

Entonces siento como pinkie pie salta de mi lomo diciendo

_- Cup cake si! me lo comeré todos._

_-No! pinkie son para todos!._- mientras escuchaba como se alejaban sus pasos dejándome solo.

Luego escucho como una suave voz me dice.

_-Quieres que te ayude?.-sorprendido porque no estaba solo le digo._

_-Oh haha me asustaste, hehehe pensé que estaba solo si por favor claro si no es_ _mucha molestia._

Entonces escucho una especie de aleteo para luego sentir que ella se sienta en mi lomo lo cual me impresiono porque pensaba que ella iba a tirar de la cuerda que estaba alrededor de mi cuello, pero bueno ya estaba sentada en mi lomo no iba a decir que no y le pregunto.

_-Hehe estas lista para guiarme?- y ella respondió._

_-Si estoy lista, pero antes que nos marchemos te quiero preguntar dos cosas._

_-Si dime cuáles son?._

_-Primero tu estas enamorado de twilight.- sorprendido al escuchar eso, sobre todo de la tímida amiga de twilight, que al parecer era más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba de su timidez que menciono alguna vez twilight y le respondo._

_-Digamos que es complicado, por ahora mis sentimiento están en otra parte, pero como te diste de cuenta sobre eso?._

_-Bueno es que tiene otra semblante su cara y su risa se ve más radiante destaca mucho que se le ve feliz._

_-Oh ya veo.- espero que siga así después que pase los días del pacto acordado._

_-Y la otra pregunta es tu estas enamorado de applejack cierto?._

_-Hm!? Porque lo dices?.- dije sorprendido._

_-Bueno a ella se le notaba a lo lejos lo feliz que estaba, cuando los vi juntos por ponyville hace una semana atrás, porque ella es muy fácil de leer su sentimiento ya que no lo puede disimular muy bien._

_-Oh ya veo, bueno de esos sentimiento que te dije que estaba en otra parte, pues es a ella a la que amo, dime una cosa. Tú crees que ella me pueda perdonar alguna vez si cometiera alguna falta?._

-_No lo se con exactitud pero su corazón es muy grande y ella a veces puede llegar a ser muy terca pero creo que si te perdonaría a regañadientes pero sí, pero porque lo pregunta._

_-Hehe solo por simple curiosidad y porque quiero saber un poco mas de ella. Ah! Otra cosa porque subiste a mi lomo?._

_-Oh bueno este me pareció divertido ver como pinkie pie te llevaba asi que no se quise intentarlo por una vez claro si te molesta me puedo bajar._- entonces sintiendo como ella estaba por bajar de mi lomo le digo.

_-Ok no me molesta, pero me parece gracioso que tu según twilight me había contado que eras tímida pero haciendo esto para mí no lo eres tanto me agradas hahaha. _

_-Entonces señorita..- Espera no me digas señorita llámame por mi nombre fluttershy.-Ok fluttershy entonces guíame en qué dirección voy a correr para que se sujete duro._

Y mientras corría deprisa no podía dejar de pensar de lo que me dijo de applejack su amiga fluttershy, solo espero que sea verdad y me perdone cuando le cuenta este asunto con lo de twilight. Ya llegando al sitio donde se encontraba twilight y pinkie pie escucho como ambas gritan el nombre de su amiga que estaba montada en mi lomo, twilight dijo sorprendida

_-Fluttershy porque tu!?.-_ entonces siento como la pony en mi lomo se abaja y dice sollozando.

_-L-lo si..ento twilight es que se veía divertido cuando pinkie lo hiso por favor no te enojes conmigo._

_-Tranquila fluttershy no estoy enojado contigo._

_-Si es divertido!._-dijo pinkie pie.

_-Chicas podemos comer los cup cakes? Y dejar tranquilo a Scroll?._

_-Si twilight déjame traer algo de té para acompañarnos. _

Luego de un rato agradable de charlas y comer cup cake se nos hiso de noche, pinkie pie se había agotado de tanto jugar y correr conmigo se quedo dormida en mi lomo, así que la llevamos a su casa en sugar cube córner.

Después de dejar acostada a pinkie pie, nos dirigimos a casa comenzaba a ser un poco de frio y le pregunto a twilight ya que se había quedado callada desde que salimos de la casa de su amiga fluttershy.

_-twilight te pasa algo?.- y en un tono enojado me dice._

-NO ME PASA NADA!.

_-Ok ok, ahora dime enserio, que te pasa vamos cuéntamelo._

_-Está bien.- escuchando como toma aire y dice. Lo que pasa es que me sentí celosa cuando te vi que dejaste que pinkie se montara en ti y más cuando vi que dejaste que fluttershy hiciera lo mismo.- riéndome le digo._

_-Hahaha te vas a poner celosa de tus amigas por eso? Solo estábamos jugando y estuvo bien que ellas tomaran tanta confianza conmigo que me sentí a gusto._

_-Tienes razón hehe que tonta soy. por ponerme celosa de mis amigas, pero la verdad me gustaría probar tan siquiera una vez ir en tu lomo_.- dijo ella con una voz desanimada.

_-Bueno si tanto quiere probarlo ven súbete.- dije sonriendo.- _pero espero que me guíes mejor que pinkie porque me maltrate un poco mis patas nada de que preocuparse.

Entonces ella se sube lentamente a mi lomo y comenzamos a andar despacio ya que estaba oscureciendo, lo sabía porque el aire se sentía más frio y también olía un poco a húmeda pareciera que fuera a llover, luego escucho decir a twilight.

_-Oye no estás un poco cansado después de jugar tanto con pinkie pie?_

_-Haha para nada me sentó bien hacer un poco de ejercicio y estirar las patas,_ _nunca me había sentido tan bien, entonces quiere que corra hasta la casa?_

_-Siii! me gustaría! sentir el viento en mi cara a toda velocidad, pero no te exijas mucho.- dijo animadamente._

Y así comienzo a correr y ella guiándome no puedo negar que sentía miedo de caerme y hacerle algún daño a mi pasajero, pero la adrenalina en mis venas calmaba el miedo, pudiendo escuchar los gritos de alegría de twilight mientras corría a toda velocidad, hasta que ella tiro de la cuerda indicando que ya habíamos llegado a la casa, ahora si me sentía cansado, en eso se escucha un gran estruendo era el sonido de un rayo, había comenzado a llover y justo a tiempo ya habíamos llegado a la casa.

Entonces me siento en el sofá y le digo a twilight si podía prender la chimenea ya que comenzaba hacer demasiado frio, luego twilight se sentó a mi lado cubriéndonos con una manta y abrazándome en el acto diciendo.

-Como me gustaría que este momento fuera eterno, abrazado cubierto por una manta frente a la chimenea.-Claro eso también me hubiese gustado, hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero el destino a veces puede ser muy cruel con las personas.

Y luego ella me besa en la mejilla y se arrecuesta en mi pecho acariciándolo con su cabeza y diciendo.

-Los latido de tu corazón.- y le pregunto un poco extrañado.

-Que pasa con ellos?.

-Me hacen sentir tan bien, este momento también lo atesorare.

Y luego noto como ella queda dormida yo la sujeto fuertemente y poco a poco me voy inclinando hasta sentir el cojín del posa manos del sofá, acomodando mi cabeza para que no duela el cuello por la mañana, ya que no quería despertarla y acariciando su sedoso cabello olor a margaritas y sintiendo como la lluvia se hacia un poco mas fuerte pero a la vez su sonido era algo tranquilizador comienzo a …

* * *

**_Bueno al fin termine este capitulo satisfactoriamente ya que me debatia mucho en la escena del sexo que creo algunos le van a encantar ;) pero eso no queda asi el proximo capitulo estara mas intenso. Sin mas nada que adelantar espero ver sus comentario y si creen que esta historia es suficientemente buena como para recomendarla haganlo y tambien muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de esperar y leer este fic. _**

**_Gracias._**


	20. Capitulo 20

Amor a primera mordida 20

Al despertar por la mañana, rápidamente noto que twilight no estaba sobre mí, me levanto despacio para acomodarme en el sofá, todavía podía escuchar que seguía lloviendo pero no tanto como anoche, después de unos segundo puede sentir una presencia detrás de mi y pregunte.

_-Twilight eres tú?_

_-Quien más podría ser? tonto he he_.- dijo mientras reía.-_Tienes hambre ya aliste el desayuno así que ven vamos a comer, hoy será un día maravilloso._

Seguidamente ella me dio un pequeño empujón en mi espalda para sacarme del sofá, note que andaba algo apurada, pero quizás era mi imaginación, por consiguiente fui marchando hasta la cocina me guiaba por la paredes de la casa y por el rico aroma que provenía de ella, me parecía un poco extraño que oliera tan rico así que con curiosidad le pregunte a twilight.

_-Que olor tan rico! No sabía que la comida almacenada después de tanto tiempo podía oler así de rico._

_-No es comida del refrigerador._

_-Como!? Acaso tu!?._

_-Si! así es, la prepare yo misma.- Se escuchaba con confianza de lo ella había preparado._

_-P-pero co-como si tu no…._

_-Si..ya lo sé..no se cocinar muy bien, pero esta vez seguí las instrucciones de un libro azul con correa que encontré en tu estantería era muy fácil y muy bien explicado cómo hacer ricos platillos._

_-COMO DIJISTE!?.-No creo que ella se halla atrevido a leer el libro de cocina que utilizaba mi madre, espero que no._

_-Acaso hice algo malo?.-Dijo con voz preocupada._

Si ella había hecho algo malo, me molesto que hubiese utilizado el viejo recetario de platillos que mi madre me había dejado, sin embargo no quería arruinar su momento de gloria, así que tome aire y calmadamente le dije.

_-No nada, no hiciste nada malo, solo que ese libro fue el que me dejo mi madre después que ella murió, también tengo uno amarillo pero ese contienen las_ recetas de mi padre de repostería, son algo especiales y casi nunca preparo algo de sus recetas porque me traen viejo recuerdo, en realidad triste recuerdos.

_-D-disculpa no lo sabía, en ver-dad dis…culpa no sabia que eran tan es...peciales.- _Dijo ella con voz nerviosa.

_-Tranquila no te preocupes solo espero que sepan delicioso, ven vamos a desayunar hoy tenemos mucho que disfrutar no?.-_Le dije mientras sonreía.

_-Si! asi es tu me lo prometiste._

Qué alivio al parecer había vuelto su ánimo de antes, ya sentados en la mesa comienzo a disfrutar los platillos estaban ricos, se sentía un sabor diferente a lo que yo preparaba, me sentía alegre y no triste como solía estarlo cuando lo comía solo en mi casa, entonces ella pregunto.

_-Y? como esta tu comida?.-Para romper un poco la atmosfera pesada que sentía decidí hacer una broma con respecto a la comida. _

_-No sé? como que le falta más sabor y mas cocción.-Luego me calle y meti un gran bocado en mi boca para poder así esperar y escuchar como ella se enojaría con respecto a mi comentario._

_-Oh.. en-serio… y yo que lo hice con tanto amor! *sniff* *sniff*._

Oh no la broma me salió mal y la hice llorar que tonto fui, debí ser un poco más sensible ya que es su primera vez que ella cocinaba y lo hizo solo para mí y le dije.

_-Espera no te pongas así, solo era una broma, la verdad tu comida es exquisita es mas déjame compartir un secreto contigo con respecto a estos platillos quieres? Por favor cálmate y escúchame._

_-Ok *Sniff* que es? Lo que me quieres decir?*Sniff*._

_-Bueno veras esta comida….yo no la preparo, porque te preguntaras? Porque cada vez que lo hacía, me hacía sentir muy triste, tanto era la tristeza que a veces me inclina por suicidarme, que el dolor era tan fuerte que también caía rendido ante el dolor en mi pecho, porque era como si me lo desgarraran y quedaba inconsciente, por eso no la preparo hace ya mucho tiempo y me cuesta saber que tipo de motivos me lleva a ese estado._

_-Entonces mi comida te hizo…-_ dijo con voz preocupada.

_-No no no cálmate esta vez me hizo sentir muy bien, con alegre, positivo y todo te lo debo a ti gracias, si pudiera ver, correría hasta ti y te abrasaría fuertemente twilight._

Después de unos segundo de silencio, tenia a twilight colgada de mi cuello diciendo.

_-Me haces tan feliz escuchar eso de ti, eso significa mucho para mí, te quiero._

Y dijo esa palabra, que la verdad no quería escuchar, eso hizo estremecer mi corazón, sin embargo yo tenía que ser fuerte, quería en verdad deseaba en verdad cerrar este capitulo de mi vida que tenia con ella, para poder estar con applejack que cada vez sentía que la traicionaba mas hiriendo este tonto y frágil corazón y le digo.

_-Twilight no, no por favor no digas esa palabra, ambos sabemos que no podemos estar juntos._

_-Pero solo por esta vez si?, por favor dímelo solo quiero escucharlo.-Lo dijo suplicando y su abrazo me apretaba más fuertemente _

_-Por favor no, no quiero hacerte daño, por favor no me supliques, no es que te este rechazando, pero no quiero hacerte creer en falsa esperanza._

_-Ok lo comprendo, discúlpame por favor, pero al menos podría darme un beso._

Sin negarme a su petición comienzo besando su mejilla poco a poco hasta llegar a sus suaves labios, se sentía cálidos y temblaban un poco pareciera que lo había esperado con ansías este tipo de afecto, porque lo hacía me preguntaba en cabeza, pues la respuesta era obvia todavía sentía algo por ella, sin embargo no me atrevía llegar a decirle un te quiero o aun te amo, esas palabras para mi quedaron selladas y solo se lo diría a la persona que realmente quiero y amo.

Luego de unos instante terminamos el desayuno, nos sentamos en sofá a discutir que íbamos hacer hoy a pesar que estaba lloviendo, lo cual twilight no le prestaba atención.

_-Dime twilight que tienes pensado para hoy?_

_-Si! esta mañana mientras hacia el desayuno estaba meditando por un momento para donde deberíamos ir, así que decidí que fuéramos a lugares donde estuviéramos solo._

_-Ya veo para que nadie nos vea no?_

_-En parte sí, pero esto lugares son lo que siempre frecuentaba en canterlot antes de venir a ponyville eran en la época que yo era pequeña._

_-Ya veo eran lugares secretos no?_

_-Aha siempre iba a algunos de ellos para relajarme y escapar de los estudios de magia y poder leer alguno que otro libros de novelas románticas he he, parece tonto no?._

_-Para nada, me parece bien y cuando partimos?_

_-Si bueno, déjame preparar algunos bocadillos y nos vamos._

_-Wow vas a cocinar de nuevo? Que alagado me siento en probar de nuevo tu comida._

_-He he he gracias, es un placer para mi prepararte comida solo y exclusivamente a ti._

_-Gracias twilight te qu…-tapándome la boca con mi casco y rápidamente dije.-Agradesco todo esto._

_-QUE!? IBAS A DECIR?._

_-Nada solo dije que aprecio esto._

_-DILO! VAMOS DILO!._

_-Vamos twilight ya te dije que no lo iba a decir no me presiones._

_-Está bien no te presionaré, pero antes que termine este día me lo vas a decir por tu propia cuenta.-mientras escuchaba como se reía maliciosamente._

Oh no, estoy en problemas, ya que casi digo esa palabra, tal vez fue algo inconsciente que se lo iba decir, ya que antes cuando estábamos juntos lo podía decir con toda naturalidad, será mejor que tenga cuidado ahora en adelante.

Después de un par de horas esperando que ella terminara todo estaba listo a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, sin embargo esto no arruinaría los planes de twilight y ella dice.

_-Bueno ya prepare todo._

_-Pero twilight está lloviendo, como vamos a llegar hasta la estación de trenes?_

_-Con esto._

_-Con esto?.- entonces siento como ella me coloca un traje y dice._

_-Estos los vi casualmente en la bodega de atrás cuando te fui a buscar el vino aquella vez, son unos trajes impermeables._

_-Ah ya veo, había pasado por alto que estos trajes los tenía en la bodega he he._

_-Ah! una cosa más puede cargar algunas cosas?_

_-Si claro!, que quiere que lleve?._

Entonces me coloca unas bolsas en mi lomo y nos ponemos en marcha hacia la estación de tren de ponyville. Ya en el camino podía notar que la lluvia se ponía un poco más fuerte, lo cual me preocupo mientras ella tiraba de mi, en eso nos detuvimos y dijo.

_-Basta ya! Ninguna lluvia va arruinar este día que tanto eh anhelado Scroll extiende tú pata._

Entonces extiendo mi pata acto seguido ella la toma y me jala hacia ella rodeando con uno de sus patas, seguidamente siento un suave cosquille que recorre mi cuerpo era una especie de energía que me cubría, esto significaba que era un hechizo de tele transportación, sentía miedo porque si no se usa con calma este tipo de hechizo podríamos parar donde sea en este mundo y ella dijo notando que me sentía algo incomodo.

_-No te preocupes mi amor todo saldrá bien ya lo veras._

Y confiando en sus palabras me aferre a ella y en cuestión de segundo estábamos en la parada de trenes de ponyville lo sabía por el silbato del tren que acaba de llegar, esto me resulto extrañó pensaba que nos iba a llevar directamente hacia algunos de los lugares que había comentado, pero no fue así, así que le pregunto.

_-Twilight porque nos tele portaste a la estación?_

Sin decir nada ella tira de mí para entrar al tren que nos llevaría a canterlot y luego de sentarnos ella me dice casi sin aliento.

_-Lo-lo que…pa-sa es.- y la interrumpo diciendo._

_-Cálmate descansa debió ser muy agotador para ti transportarnos desde tan lejos a los dos, así que descansa todo lo que pueda para que así podamos hacer lo que planeaste, además el tren se toma cuatro horas en llegar a canterlot y todavía no hemos partido_.

_-O-k me de-jas des-can-sar en tu re-ga-zo_.

_-Pero alguien podría vernos!?._

_-N-o A-si-ento pri-vado._

Y asi ella descansa su cabeza en mi regazo y sin poder contenerme en tocar su sedoso cabello húmedo por la lluvia, lo acaricio y le digo.

_-Ok as lo que quieras twily._

_-Twily!? e-se so-brenombre so-lo lo co-noce mi her….._

_-Que decías twilight?_

Entonces noto como ella queda profundamente dormida en mi regazo, después se escucho a lo lejos como el asistente del conductor anunciaba, diez segundos para partir hacia canterlot, lo cual me hacía sentir un poco ansioso y la vez preocupado por lo que sucedería una vez allí.

Mientras que twilight dormía en mi regazo y yo acariciaba su sedosa melena comencé a meditar los posible acontecimiento que ocurrirían y comencé a preocuparme porque no quería llegar a tener sexo con ella de nuevo, sin embargo creo que no me podría contener ya que a veces los instinto son más fuerte que la razón o gran Celestia dame fuerza para resistirme. Dejando de lado un poco mi preocupación recargue mi codo en el posa brazos del asiento y apoye mi barbilla en mi casco, sentía un poco de sueño por el hipnotizan te sonido del *clap* *clap* de las ruedas que pasaba por cada unión de las vías y el suave sonido que hacia la lluvia al chocar sobre el techo y paredes del tren hacían que me diera mas sueño así que me relaje y trate de dormir un poco.

Entonces despierto sorprendido por el silbato del tren y también por el anuncio que decía que faltaba dos horas más para llegar a canterlot, luego de un momento noto la ausencia de twilight recostada en mi regazo y comienzo a decir un poco preocupado.

_-Twilight!? Donde estas twil…_

Sintiendo sorpresivamente como un dulce beso sella mis labios, dulce porque literalmente sabía a pie de manzanas, sin embargo antes de continuar probando mas de sus labios, esto son retirados dejándome con mas deseo de seguir probando, pero tenía que parar poco a poco sentía como iba cayendo enamorado de nuevo de ella por sus encantos.

Tenía que parar y meditar bien las cosas, controlarme y seguir con lo planeado que solo seria de ella, de ella!? Pero de que forma? Nuevamente sentía que el amor por ella estaba resurgiendo poco a poco el afecto que me daba, el cuidado que me estaba dando, no obstante comencé a recordar que applejack también me lo había dado, ella me estaba ofreciendo también su amor no debía de traicionarla será mejor que recapacite y solo siga el juego ya trazado, lo único que me preocupaba por cuánto tiempo podría soportar antes de caer enamorado de ella y ella dijo.

_-Te gusto la nueva forma de probar el pie de manzana? O simplemente te gusto mi beso he he_.

No podía mentir estaba delicioso ambos su beso y el pie, contestándole un poco nervioso.

_-S-si estaba de-delicioso._

_-Que estuvo delicioso el pie o mi beso?_

_-El pie gracias por dejármelo probar, esto abrió mi apetito._

Y con una voz un poco decepcionada dice.

_-Ahh pensaba que te gustaron ambos, bueno no importa he he he._

Luego ella se sienta a mi lado y me dice.

_-Oye puedo descansar mi cabeza en tu regazo de nuevo?_

_-Si claro, haz lo que quiera._

En ese instante note que estaba asiendo muy permisivo, no obstante esto era gracias al pacto que habíamos realizado entre los dos, así que por eso no podía negarme a algunas de sus peticiones. Ya estado su cabeza reposando en mi regazo, ella me pregunta.

_-Te puedo pedir algo más?_

_-Claro twilight dime qué quieres?_

_-Quie..ro que me acaricies mi melena.- Dijo con una voz tímida_

_Sorprendido por su petición le pregunto._

_-Y porque sale con eso ahora?_

_-Es tu lo acariciaste cuando me estaba quedando dormida y eso me gusto mucho por favor hazlo de nuevo._

_-Ok pero no te quedes dormida._

Y de nuevo volví a acceder a su petición, comencé a acariciar su cabello y ella comenso a hacer algunos extraños sonido y le pregunto.

_-Te hago daño?._

_-NO! Es que se siente bien me gusta que me acaricies la melena suavemente se siente tan relajante, oh hablando de relajarse. Sabias que una vez tuve una piyamada con mis amigas rarity y applejack fue tan gracioso, déjame contarte todo de ese día._

Entonces ella comienza a contar lo sucedido en ese día y escuchando con atención su relato me pareció maravilloso como sus amigas comenzaron a llevarse bien a pesar de que al principio no se podía tolerar mucho, también de cómo se entretetuvieron con algunos juegos de pijamada que ella había leído en un libro y estaba esperando el momento justo para hacerlo y asi pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando del tema hasta que al fin el tren llego a canterlot.

Luego de llegar a la estación de canterlot siento como twilight tira de mí apresuradamente, me estaba cansando ya de que me llevaran como una especie de mascota a pesar de que era un hechizo que ella me había aplicado para no separarme de ella, comenzamos a caminar la lluvia era menos intensa pero seguía lloviendo, poco después note que no se escuchaba el bullicio habitual de la cuidad y le pregunto preocupado a twilight.

_-Twilight no vamos a la cuidad cierto?_

_-Exacto vamos a unos de mi lugares secretos y no quiero perder el tiempo visitando la cuidad, además todos lo que tenemos en las mochilas nos servirá para hoy y mañana._

Así que ella ya había previsto todo, con razón las mochilas que cargaba estaban pesadas, bueno esto no me importo ya que estaba confiando en ella desde que salimos de casa además si no hiciera estaría perdido. Después de unas horas andando nos detenemos y siento de nuevo la misma sensación cuando ella uso el hechizo de tele portación y de nuevo estábamos en otro sitio.

Después de un momento de recobrar la compostura por la tele portación comienzo a notar que la lluvia había parado totalmente, podía sentir los suaves y cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi lomo y mi cara, también sentía con mis cascos un suave césped que no era molesta y era agradable pisar, también podía escuchar el sonido del viento atravesando los arboles cercanos, hasta podía escuchar en el aire una melodía suave que no tenía idea de donde provenía, entonces ella dice alegremente.

_-Hemos llegado y que te parece ha ha!?_

_-Bueno a pesar que no puedo ver, puedo sentir que este lugar se siente que es especial, ahí un aura de tranquilidad y paz alrededor como si estuviésemos en otro mundo, ahh lastima, como me gustaría verlo._

_-Y lo veras he he._

Lo veré? como? si todavía no puedo retirarme las vendas, entonces escucho sus pisadas acercándose a mí y dice mientras se acerca.

_-Lo veras por medio de mis recuerdo ahora relájate y disfruta del panorama._

Sintiendo como ella toca mi cuerno con el suyo haciéndome ver imágenes en mi mente del lugar, era tal cual como lo había imaginado pero no había podido imaginar que estaba al frente un gran lago majestuoso su color era azul intenso sin embargo se reflejaba el cielo, era como ver el cielo con simplemente bajar la mirada que levantarla era muy hermoso y le pregunto.

_-Wow es demasiado hermoso este lugar, mas esto me dejo perplejo como es posible v.._

_-Ver imágenes de tu recuerdo?_

_-Si! cómo es posible?_

_-Bueno este hechizo lo aprendí gracias al enfrentamiento que tuvimos mis amiga y yo contra discord._

_-Wow enserio eso es sorprendente me lo tienes que enseñar hahaha._

_-Si tal vez luego pero primero debemos hacer el campamento, todavía estamos a tiempo para comer el almuerzo ok?._

_-Está bien levantemos el campamento._

Después de una minutos ya habíamos colocado la carpa donde íbamos a pasar la noche, luego nos acomodamos a la sombra de un árbol para poder disfrutar el almuerzo, el cual estaba delicioso, twilight se había lucido estaba vez a pesar de que estos platillos son recetas de mi madre, pero dejando de lado eso, estaban muy rico, luego de terminar el almuerzo escucho como twilight se acerco a mí y acto seguido coloco su cabeza sobre mi regazo, yo estaba semi recargado sobre el albor que nos daba sombra, no me importo lo que ella hacia me sentía muy relajado y con mi casco derecho comencé a acariciar su sedoso cabello el viento soplaba una calidad brisa y no hacía mucho calor de pronto twilight se levanta y me da un beso, sorprendido le pregunto.

_-Sucede algo?_

_-No solo sentí ganas de besarte._

_-Está bien._

Entonces ella se sienta en mi regazo de frente y me comienza a besar suavemente comenzando por las mejillas dos besos a cada acercándose poco a poco a mi boca, esto me comienza a animar así que siguiendo su juego yo también comienzo besando su mejillas hasta llegar a su boca para terminar con profundo beso que siempre nos dejaba sin aliento y así estuvimos besando por varias horas hasta que comenzó hacer un poco de frio esto indicaba que la noche se estaba acercando lo cual me preocupo un poco porque esta vez dormiríamos juntos y mi deseo podría prevalecer a la razón.

* * *

_**Hola que tal disculpe la tardanza pero ahora comence a trabajar y la verdad el tiempo es poco pero prometo que esta historia la termino asi me tarde el tiempo necesario y gracias una vez mas por tomarce la molestia de leer esta historia por favor comente o recomiende la historia gracias espero que lo disfruten tratare de hacer el proximo capitulo lo mas pronto posible.**_


	21. Capitulo 21

Amor a primera mordida 21

Luego nos dimos un momento para respirar nuevamente, mientras que nuestra respiración agitada se iba normalizando, siento como ella coloca su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrasa fuertemente diciéndome con una voz triste.

_-Qui..siera que este mo..mento durara para siempre, pe..ro ya se que es imposible._

Al escuchar sus triste palabra le correspondo su fuerte abraso y le digo consternado.

-_Lo siento! Lo siento! yo sabía que no podíamos hacer ese tipo de pacto, sabía que tenía que negarme rotundamente por mas suplicas que tu hubiese dicho en ese momento, sabía que algunos de los dos iba a salir lastimado._

_-N-no te pre…ocupes yo sabía que esto iba a suceder, solo que me fui dejándome llevar por la ilusión de que tú te fijaras en mi, sabiendo que tu ya te fijaste en alguien más._

_-Pero si tu ya lo sabías porque el pacto?._

_-El pacto fue un pretexto desesperado que idee para tratar de robar tu corazón.-Dijo ella con voz desesperada y triste._

_-Ok?, pero sigo sin entender porque a mí, habiendo mejores partido que un simple repostero como yo._

_-Es que ahí algo en mis memorias que no encaja, porque al verte aquel día en la granja de applejack sentí que te conocía y después esa misma noche no dejaba de pensar en ti, es como si me hicieras falta, mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse extraño, mi pecho me dolía, sentí una enorme tristeza, aquello era algo inexplicable, pero creo que sería mejor que te lo muestre, el porqué tu no encajas en algunos recuerdos._

Entonces ella de nuevo usa el hechizo para mostrarme sus recuerdo y comienzo ver en mi mente algunos fragmentos de cuando nos conocimos en la fiesta de canterlot, ese día que la fui a visitar en su casa, de la semanas que paso atareada que ya me había contado para luego irme a buscar, estando conmigo atendiendo mi tienda y los días que paso conmigo en la tienda, lo único que note que solo estábamos ahí juntos, conversando, sin embargo en sus últimos recuerdo donde hizo acto de presencia la princesa Celestia, pude ver que estábamos sentado uno alado del otro frente a una fogata dándonos un apasionado beso antes que las llamas se apagaran. Justamente en ese momento ella se retiro su cuerno de mí, dejando inconcluso ese recuerdo y ella dice.

_-Eso son todos mis recuerdo en el que tu aparece no sé cómo, no sé porque, sin embargo tu estas allí y algo tuvo que haberme sucedido para poder olvidarte._

Si algo te paso, pero no podía decirlo, no quería que se enterara que fue la misma princesa Celestia quien me había borrado de su memoria de estos últimos meses, no quería que hubiese algún conflicto entre ellas o algo aun peor, que yo por andar nuevamente metiendo mis narices en donde no debía, pudiera pasarme algo. No era lo segundo, no quería que me pasara algo, que cobarde. Así que seguiré con la mentira pretendiendo que también ser alguien más para que esta gran mentira continúe, hasta el día que ella lo descubra por sí sola, aunque esto no tardaría ya que ha comenzado a recordar algunos fragmentó de su memoria borrada. Así que dije.

_-Ya veo, pero si no fuera yo esa pony? al que tu vez en tus recuerdo?._

_-Lo sé! Ya lo sé!, sin embargo por alguna razón me siento muy a gusto contigo, a pesar que tengo eso en mente estoy casi segura que tu eres ese pony. Por eso quiero estar así abrazado por más tiempo contigo._

_-Ok lo que quieras mi querida señorita._

_-Querida!? Lo dijiste! Si lo dijiste!._

Ahh de nuevo mi subconsciente jugándome este tipo de broma, bueno no me retractare por ahora. Riendo dije.

_-Hahaha si lo dije solo quería darle sentido a la oración lo siento, sabes te diré algo que te gustara oír, que tal si extendemos el trato hasta a otro día mas quieres?_

_-S-si me gus..taría mu..cho, pero estará bien hacer esto?._

_-Si porque no? Además tu compañía en estos días ha sido placentera si me lo permites decir, solo una cosa más, no estés triste._

Entonces ella me da un suave beso en la mejilla se levanta de mi regazo y dice.

_-Prepare un poco de comida, tienes hambre?_

_-Si me gustaría comer algo gracias._

Y mientras ella preparaba algo para comer comencé a disfrutar de los alrededores, sentir el suave aire de la noche que recorría las hojas de los arboles, escuchar moverse el césped al compas del aire que soplaba, me gustaba esto eran tan relajante y me gusta la compañía de twilight a pesar de que todavía sentía que estaba traicionando a applejack con ella, en ese momento me di de cuenta de que sucedería si le contara todo esto a applejack, lo más probable es que me quedaría solo de nuevo, sin embargo sería lo justo, ya que no debí aceptar esto desde un principio, no obstante por ahora seguiré con el pacto.

Al pasar de unos minutos escuche la voz de twilight llamándome haciendo que saliera de mi trance y me dirijo a donde provenía su voz acercándome a ella, al parecer la comida estaba lista y servida me guie por mi olfato ya que había se podía notar un rico aroma en el aire y ella me dice.

-Ven acércate comamos juntos sigue mi voz.

Y nuevamente guiándome con su voz llego hasta donde ella se encuentra sentándome a su lado, para luego ser tomado por sorpresa como ella mete algo en mi boca forzosamente y pregunto exaltado.

-Que pasa!? Que es esto!?.

-Nada solo te quise sorprender con la primera cucharada de comida y dime que tal sabe?.-Dijo Alegremente.

Comienzo a degustar la cucharada de comida que ella me había dado por sorpresa, empezando a notar los mixtos sabores combinado en una simple probada, podía sentir el sabor dulce y agrio a la vez, la textura era algo cremosa algo fría también, pero era muy dulce y rica al tragarse, era increíble lo que ella había preparado, me pregunto si será unas de la recetas de mi padre y dije con una sonrisa.

_-Está muy delicioso a pesar de que tu dijiste que no sabías cocinar, será que me estabas engañando y si sabias cocinar._

_-No te lo juro, es la verdad. No se cocinar, solo que el libro que tome prestado de aquel estante tenía muchas recetas ricas y fáciles de hacer._

_-Es grandioso que el libro de recetas de mi padre te halla enseñado a cocinar porque fue ese libro que tomaste para cocinar este rico postre cierto?._

_-Hm si! pero no te enojes la verdad no lo sabía._

_-No es tu culpa y no me voy enojar creo que ese era el propósito del recetario de mi padre._

Luego de un rato terminamos de comer, la cena había estado increíblemente rica y era tiempo para relajarse y tomar algo caliente cerca de la fogata que ella había encendido, me sentía un inútil dejando que ella hiciera todo a pesar que ella decía que se sentía conforme de solo estar a mi lado, cuestionándome en ese momento si la hacía sentir feliz haciéndome que entristeciera un poco y sacándome de mis pensamiento de angustia ella me dice.

_-Oye me gustaría pedirte una cosa más.-Dijo en un tono alegre._

_-Nómbrala.-Lo dije sin vacilación alguna._

_-Me gustaría que te quitaras esa venda por un momento quiero ver tu rostro completo sin importar que tus ojos estén cerrados, lo harías?_

Tome un breve momento para pensarlo, quitarme las vendas, pero sin abrir los ojos ya que faltaba escasos días para poder cumplir con el tratamiento que me había impuesto. Respondí diciendo sin importarme mucho.

_-Bueno creo que estaría bien, solo tendría que mantener los ojos cerrado._

_-Gracias. La verdad me gustaría ver tu rostro._

_-Twilight te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- Le dije preocupado ya que todavía algo me molestaba._

_-Si dime? que pasa? porque me lo dices con ese tono?._

Guarde unos segundos de silencio pensando si debería preguntarle si se sentía a gusto conmigo, pero haciendo esto creo que confundiría más las cosas y le dije.

_-No nada lo que te quería preguntar es si sentías frio?_

_-No mucho, solo tengo que acércame a ti y todo el frio se me pasara he he.-Dijo alegremente._

_-Entonces puede ayudarme a quitar las vendas?._

_-Si tengo mucha curiosidad por verte bien el rostro._

_-Espero que no te desilusiones si no soy esa potro que piensas que soy._

Claro que era una mentira, ya que en los fragmentos de recuerdo que ella me había mostrado aparecía casi completamente con la excepción de mi cutie mark que aparecía borrosa en los fragmentos de sus recuerdos, tal vez era por eso, que al verme comenzó a recordar algunas cosas. Luego de unos instantes ella descubrió mi rostro, solo para escuchar un sonido de asombro diciendo.

_-Te parece al pony de mi recuerdo, pero no lo sé hay algo diferente, sin embargo tu cara me es tan familiar tanto que siento este irresistible deseo de besarte ahora más que nunca.-Dijo algo exaltada._

_-Hahaha cálmate además tu dijiste que me parecía, así que puedo ser un perfecto extraño aprovechándose de ti._

_-No! Estoy casi segura que tú eres ese pony de mis recuerdos, porque con nadie más me podría comportar de esta manera y me siento muy a gusto contigo._

Entonces siento como ella coloca su cabeza y frota su mejilla en mi pecho diciendo.

_-Tu corazón puedo sentir y escuchar que se estremece con cada caricia que te doy, ahora escucha el mío se acelera y se estremece cuando estoy cerca de ti_.- Tomándome por la cabeza y colocándola en su pecho. Tenía razón podía escuchar su pequeño corazón acelerando era algo reconfortante y me llenaba de alegría. Asiéndome dudar de los sentimientos que quería dejar atrás. En realidad deseaba esto? Dejarla a un lado y continuar con mi vida?, no estaba seguro ahora.

Entonces le sujeto la cara con ambos casco y le pregunto.

_-Twilight de verdad te siente a gusto conmigo? Ahora? Así sea por tan corto tiempo?.-_ Y siento como ella toma uno de mis cascos y lo acaricia con su mejilla diciendo con una voz serena y tranquila.

_-Si me siento a gusto contigo, ahora, después, en cualquier momento, sin embargo lo único que me lamento es no a verte encontrado antes o a verte olvido por completo a pesar de que te amo mucho scrollhammer y más ahora que lo acabó de recordar casi todo.-Sorprendido de lo que ella dijo hago un pregunta tonta._

_-Q-que recuerdas!? De qué hablas!?_

Oh no lo sabía! Esto era un error, sabía desde el principio que era una pésima idea haber venido con ella, sin embargo tenía que seguir con esta mentira hasta que no quedara más remedio que admitir la verdad.

_-Lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo esa nefasta noche en que la Princesa Celestia descendió y nos encontró juntos, yo sabía que nuestro secreto no iba a durar para siempre y también no estaba bien guardar un secreto así, sin embargo yo estaba ideando alguna forma para poder decírselo sin que pudiera haber algún tipo de malentendido o consecuencias a la princesa sabiendo que ella no aprobaría esto.-_Dijo ella con voz triste.

_-Y si los hubo Twilight, supongo que recordara el resto de lo que sucedió esa noche?.-Dije un poco molesto._

_-No mucho lo demás es algo confuso, todavía no eh podido ordenar claramente mis recuerdos pero tú me puedes decir el resto._

_-La verdad twilight no me gustaría recordar o hablar al respecto, será mejor que tú misma te des cuentas._

_-Es cierto tienes razón, no quiero entrar ahora en detalles o saber cómo te perdí, sin embargo disfrutare este tiempo contigo ahora que recupere algo de mi memoria, cada minuto, cada segundo que pase estaré contigo a tu lado justo ahora, a pesar de porque sé, que ahora amas a alguien más, aquella que te dio su apoyo y su amor por más que me duela lo sé_.-Dijo ella con una voz firme a pesar que en algunas frases su voz se quebraba de tristeza.

_-Entonces estas consciente de que ahora amo a applejack a pesar de que no se lo eh dicho?-_Reafirme mis sentimientos por applejack.

_-Sí. Lo estoy. Aunque me duela mucho, sin embargo estoy un poco alegre de que sea ella ya que es una buena amiga mía y una gran pony _.-Dijo ella con voz triste.

Comenzando notar que su voz poco a poco se tornaba triste y algo desesperada, tenía que detenerla me preocupaba de que callera nuevamente en ese estado mental de desesperación como sucedió aquella vez, así que la abrace rodeándola suavemente con mis patas colocándola contra mi pecho y le dije.

_-Twilight cálmate. Deja el pasado en el pasado disfruta de este momento, disfruta el que hallas recuperado una parte de tu memoria y que por un determinado lapso de tiempo estamos juntos, yo sé que no es exactamente lo que quieres, ya que ninguno de los dos sabíamos que algo así iba a suceder en aquel entonces, tal vez nuestro destino se enlazaron por un breve momento feliz sabiendo que el destino es algo incierto. Que hubiese sucedido sí por una mala decisión de nuestras parte algo realmente malo nos fuese ocurrido._

_-Pero haber perdido parte de mi memoria ya es realmente malo! y mas olvidar la primera persona que realmente ame o amo por el cual no puedo estar realmente contigo_.-Dijo ella mientras me sujetaba fuertemente.

_-Lo sé es duro. No sabes lo duro y difícil que fue para mí al no tenerte a mi lado de aquel entonces, sin embargo mi querida twilight ahí que seguir con nuestras vida para el bien de los dos no lo crees?._

-_Realmente es eso lo que piensas!? Que realmente fue lo que paso esa noche yo todavía no puedo aclararlo en mis recuerdos, todavía estoy confundida con lo de esa noche y al parecer a ti algo te molesta mucho.-_ Dijo mientras se apartaba de mi abrazo.

Pero sin pensarlo dos veces nuevamente la sujete y la abrase fuertemente a pesar que tenía razón en lo último así que le dije.

_-Por favor no te tortures de ese modo solo olvídalo, si esto te va a llevar a algún mal prefiero que me vuelvas a olvidar!._

_-No por favor, no digas eso, no quiero olvidarte o olvidar eso preciosos momentos que compartimos juntos, está bien me olvidare de eso solo porque tú me lo estas pidiendo, pero no vuelvas a decir que te olvide_.-Dijo mientras sollozaba.

-_Por favor no me mientas twilight se que_…- Sorpresivamente coloco unos de sus cascos en mi boca para callarme y dijo.

_-Tranquilo lo hare, te lo juro por el amor que nos unió y el amor que aun está presente en mi_.- musito con un aire de tranquilidad.

Me pareció un poco extraño escucharla decir eso en ese tono, sin embargo en sus palabras se podía sentir una tranquilidad como si en ella se hubiese despejado todas dudas a pesar que no recordaba con su totalidad lo de esa noche. Entonces ambos permanecimos callado abrazado por varios minutos, ella me apretaba fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarme ir nuevamente, se sentía cálido el calor de nuestros cuerpos juntos era tal que ningunos de los dos sentíamos la fuerte corriente de aire frio que en ese momento soplaba cerca del lago. Luego nos apartamos ella me dio un suave beso en mis labios y me dijo.

_-Ven es ahora de irnos a la cama estoy algo cansada.-_Dijo mientras bostezaba suavemente.

La verdad se escuchaba cansada con todo lo que ocurrió haces unos instantes y tal vez porque utilizo mucha magia para teletransportarnos hasta este lugar, estaba en sus últimas reservas de energía así que para animarla un poco le dije seductoramente.

_-Lo que tú digas amor._

_-Amor!? He he me gusta cómo suena eso, acaso me intentas animarme?.-_ Ella responde percatándose de mí jugada para animarla ya que todavía podía sentir un poco preocupada, pero a la vez más tranquila de sí misma que antes.

_-No se tal vez, te gusta?_

_-Hehe si me gusta cuando me dices amor_.-Dijo mientras ella me jalaba. Sin más nos metimos a la tienda que habíamos armado junto a aquel glorioso lago en el que se reflejaba el cielo asiendo ilusión de que ese lago era parte del cielo, nos acomodamos en la cama improvisada entre los cobertores y sabanas que ella había preparado para traer y pregunto tímidamente.

_-Me puedo acostar junto a ti?_

_-He he porque lo preguntas de esa forma ahora vas a tener vergüenza? _

_-he he Si algo._

_-Claro que puedes, ven_.- extendiéndole una de mis patas.

Entonces ella se acomodo a mi lado usando mi pecho como su almohada y le pregunto.

-_En realidad estas cansada cierto?_

_-Si un poco usar mucha magia de esa forma me deja exhausta._

_-Lo siento debí ser más útil lo unic_...-Silenciándome de nuevo con su casco.

_-No me importa porque yo fui la quiso venir hasta aquí contigo para que nadie nos llegara a interrumpir._

Luego siento como sus labios rosan suavemente contras los míos varias veces, como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso o esperando una respuesta de mi parte, eso me existo pero me puso nervioso no sé porque ella estaba actuando pasivamente si antes iba por todo, bueno no importaba, además no creo poder contener mis instinto por más tiempo. Así que le dije.

_-Ahora vas a jugar conmigo?._

_-He he tal vez solo quiero sentir tus suaves labios._

_-No sea así._

_-Bueno ya que me lo estas pidiendo._

Entonces ella comienza dándome suaves besos desde mi cuello subiendo por la mejilla, esto me hiso perder mi razón y cuando al fin sus labios tocaron los míos una sensación de escalofrió subió por mi espalda nublando mi mente y dejándome entregar por la pasión del momento, así que la tome por la cabeza eh introduje salvajemente mi lengua por su boca, haciendo que ella emitiera un suave sonido de excitación, en nuestras boca ambas lengua danzaba y giraba, cada uno requisaba los más profundo de nuestras bocas topándonos con rastro de la comida que habíamos cenado, lo cual a mi no me importo en ella, pero sentía un poco de vergüenza cuando ella encontraba algunos en mi porque podía sentir como se desplazaba por su lengua hasta su boca y saborearla, aunque yo también así lo mismo. Era un tanto asqueroso, sin embargo a ambos no nos importaba.

Luego comencé deslizando mi casco por su espalda hasta llegar hasta su muslo para poder llegar a tocar su flor. Sin embargo en ese momento ella se aparto de mi boca y bostezo fuertemente matando el momento y le dije.

_-Todavía estas muy cansada cierto?.-_ Ella con una voz apenada y riendo dice.

_-He he si estoy muy cansada pero podemos seguir no te preocupes_.

-Si me preocupas, prefiero que estés descansada para hacer todo lo que tu quieras por la mañana. Además todavía ahí tiempo ok? Ahora descansa.

_-Está bien y discúlpame por matar el momento._

_-Ha ha no te preocupes. Ahora duerme te aseguro que estaré aquí por la mañana._

A los pocos segundos de haberme contestado ella se queda dormida al instante dejándome con ganas, pero era mejor así, ya que casi dejo dar rienda suelta a mis instintos, no sé si mañana podre controlarme.

Por la mañana despierto con un pañuelo sobre mis ojos me extrañe por un momento, había olvidado que me coloque antes de quedarme profundamente dormido para no abrir los ojos por la mañana al despertar. Trate de levantarme pero de nuevo había olvidado que twilight estaba sobre mi durmiendo, podía escuchar su respiración profunda, me quede inmóvil por unos minutos acariciando su melena haciendo esto para que despertara.

Luego de unos minutos lo había logrado ella estaba despertando pero de pronto noto que algo estaba sobre mi zona baja y justo hoy tenía que tener una erección matutina, bueno era de esperarse ya que lo de anoche me dejo algo excitado. Esperando que ella no lo notara mi erección, fui apartando despacio su pierna que estaba sobre mi zona baja erecta, sin embargo noto que ella dice.

_-Buenos días, pero que esto que estoy tocando?._

Sintiendo como ella desliza suavemente su casco sobre mi estomago hasta llegar hasta mi zona baja tocando y diciendo seductoramente.

_-Me parece que lo de anoche te dejo en este estado no?._

Bueno en parte si, es por eso que me levante con una erección sin embargo lo tenía que negar y desviar el tema o si no creo que la lujuria tomaría posesión de mí de nuevo.

_-NO solo es que….-_ Demonios estaba en problema no se me ocurría nada.

_-Tranquilo habrá tiempo como tú dijiste, así que déjame preparar algo de comer y así si tú quieres podemos continuar lo de anoche.-_ Dijo lo último con una voz seductora, como me podía negarme yo también lo deseaba continuar, esta vez dejare que mi instinto hagan lo suyo para luego arrepentirme.

Después de un rato ella trajo la comida a la tienda por el aroma era algo simple y rico, lo podía notar por mis años de experiencia en la cocina, comimos en silencio había una atmosfera de lujuria de parte de ambos, en realidad no sabía que esperar o qué hacer, si pudiera ver creo que me lanzaría a ella justo luego de terminar de comer, pero tenía que guardar la compostura a pesar de que ya me había dicho que dejaría que mis instinto predominaran.

Ya había acabado de comer el rico desayuno que había hecho, seguí callado esperando algún clases de señal o sonido, sin embargo nada paso y ella rompió el silencio diciendo.

_-Oye te gustaría nadar en el lago? El dia esta algo soleado y ahi suficiente sombra para disfrutarla_.-En ese momento que ella propuso ir a nadar casi mi corazón estalla de la sorpresa pensaba que iba a decir algo alocado entonces respondí luego de limpiar mi frente por el sudor.

_-Si me encantaría nadar, tan malo sería si no fuéramos tan siquiera una vez a nadar en ese hermoso lago._

_-Si tienes razón he he vamos._

Y por medio de un hechizo siento como ella me jala algo apurada, creo que se traía algo entre casco. Entonces poco a poco nos vamos sumergiendo al lago hasta haber quedado el agua por el cuello, sin embargo todavía podía sentir una cuerda invisible sobre mi cuello y extrañado le pregunto.

_-Que pasa twilight?-Mientras ella tiraba de la cuerda._

_-No se me gustaría seguir lo que comenzamos anoche.- Dijo con una voz seductora._

A juzgar por su voz sabía que iba enserio, no tenía más remedio que entregarme a la lujuria del momento.

_-Bueno parase que no tengo escapatoria?._

_-He he así es._

Ya estando tan cerca de ella, exhalo una bocanada grande de aire y me sumerjo ella seguía tirando de esta cuerda invisible que lo hacía por medio de un hechizo, hasta que al fin pude sentir su cuerpo con uno de mis casco comencé acariciando su estomago y fui bajando hasta llegar a su parte baja, pero no pude sostener mas la respiración, rápidamente emergí para tomar una sorbo de aires y ella pregunta con voz seductora.

_-Me gusto eso que quería intentar._

_-Si!? hehe pero me falto aire para continuar.- le dije mientras sonreía y reia a la vez._

_-Uhh quiero intentarlo.- y ante de ella hiciera algo yo la detengo diciéndole._

_-No déjamelo a mí, además quiero hacerte sentir bien porque te lo mereces._

_-Ok estaré en tus confiables cascos.-Dijo con voz seductora._

Tomando una bocanada grande de aire me sumerjo y voy directamente a su zona baja, sin tantas contemplaciones comienzo a tocar y acariciar su delicada flor, suavemente, gentilmente quería que fuera placentero y no rudo, luego posiciono mi cabeza frente a su flor para introducir mi lengua en su delicado sexo, haciéndola gritar de placer, a pesar que estaba debajo del agua pude escuchar su grito de placer, jugando con su sexo, pude sentir como alaba mi lengua a su interior, entonces de repente siento como una fuerza ajena a mi me jala asi la superficie y ella tomándome del cuello me dice.

_-No lo resisto mas lo quiero, lo necesito, no me hagas esperar más por él._

Sabia a que se refería, también quería estaba en vuelto por la lujuria del momento, no podía continuar guardando la apariencia, así que cuando estaba listo para introducir mi miembro en ella, una fuerte brisa soplo fuertemente alrededor nuestro y no pude dejar pasar ese olor peculiar, esa fragancia que había perfumado mi hogar estos pasados meses desde que ella llego, era esa fragancia a manzana que siempre envolvía a applejack por tanto trabajar es sus campos de manzanas recordándomela, eso mato el momento, no pude continuar me sentí sumergido en una tristeza profunda de odio a mi mismo por el hecho que seguía traicionándola haciendo este tipo de cosas. Dejándome llevar por la gravedad fui cayendo poco a poco a la profundidades del lago, sentía como twilight me jalaba desesperadamente con su hechizo, pero lo rechazaba quería estar solo por unos minutos para reordenar mis pensamiento concretamente.

Mientras seguía cayendo a las profundidades del lago por suerte no era tan profundo, comencé a pensar en las cosas que ya estaba asiendo con twilight, nos hemos besado, nos hemos acariciado y abrasado, ella pudo recordar casi todo lo que sucedió esa noche y nuestra corta historia amorosa juntos, en cierto modo sentía que todavía le debía algo, pero qué?, la verdad no quisiera averiguarlo. De todas forma tratare de evitar llegar a tener relaciones con ella espero que pueda resistir y por otro lado fue extraño ese viento que nos rodeo aquí en el lago recordándome a applejack tal vez fue coincidencia o de algún modo ella me esta enviando sus mejores deseo para poder resistir esta especie de prueba. Luego de que al fin llegue tocar el fondo del lago eh impulsándome fuertemente llegue a la superficie del lago aspirando una gran bocanada de aire, para luego ser tomado por el cuello por twilight la cual me preguntaba desesperadamente.

_-Que te paso? Porque te fuiste hasta el fondo? Te duele algo? Porque rechazaste mi hechizo? Contéstame!.-_ Mientras me sacudía fuertemente por mis hombros. Creo que la había preocupado innecesariamente. No sabía que responderle, sin embargo tenía que ser honesto con ella, suspire y dije.

-Twilight lo que pa….-Sorpresivamente ella interrumpió dándome un beso en la boca por unos segundos, para después apartarse y decirme con un voz apagada.

-Estaba bien lo sé he he, en ese momento que nos rodeo esa extraña brisa me di de cuenta que era algo mágico, como si alguien te extrañara y te necesitara a ti, porque lo sé? Te preguntaras? Por el simple aroma a manzanas frescas ella te debe extrañar mucho.-Luego de decir eso suspira y dice en un tono molesto.

_-Sin embargo ahora estás conmigo, te sonara egoísta esto pero quiero no necesito tu atención justo ahora o sino hare algo al respecto._

Hará algo al respecto que quera decir? Y le pregunte asustado.

_-Twilight porque dices eso? Acaso piensa hacerle algo a tu amiga? Contéstame!_

_-No lo sé, en este momento siento muchos celos y rabia. _

Entonces abrazo a twilight fuertemente y temblando como un cachorrito asustadizo, comienzo a pensar en lo que ella le podría hacer a applejack a una de sus mejores amigas, además temblaba también porque sabía que twilight era una gran hechicera y su vasto conocimiento de la magia haciéndome sentir nuevamente miserable y triste sin poder hacer nada al respecto, sin mas no pude contener mis lagrimas dejándola escapar sin posibilidad de calmarme en ese momento. Preocupada ella dice.

_-Que te pasa porque estas llorando?. Oh! Acaso es algo que dije? L-lo lamento no quise decir eso, no sé porque lo dije solo me salió, por favor perdóname.-_ Lo decía mientras me abrazaba fuertemente y lloraba desconsolada.

Luego de un rato nos separamos y ella sujeto unas de mis patas con su cola para llevarme a la orilla del lago, la tranquila mañana se había convertido en un desastres total para ambos, ahora estando muy tristes, ya en la orilla del lago me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba aquel árbol cerca de la tienda guiadome con el sonido de las hojas que el viento movía, para poder estar solo y hogar mi tristeza en el silencio, ya que el hecho de que twilight dijera tal cosa horrible me da un sentimiento de desconfianza en ella, no sé si ella en algún momento por un arranque de celos cuando nos viera juntos utilizaría su magia en contra de su amiga, temiendo por la vida de Applejack.

Pasaron varias horas no sentía hambre, porque todavía resonaban en mi cabeza las palabras que twilight habían dicho, estaba desesperado quería salir corriendo de este sitio, me sentía atrapado, sin embargo sería mejor tranquilizarme tenía que pensar todo esto que acaba de suceder. De pronto escucho unos pasos dirigiéndose a mí, notando por el viento que soplaba hacia la dirección de donde venia los pasos pude olfatear un suave aroma de té con canela, también pude olfatear un dulce aroma a rollos de canela, demonio eso me abrió el apetito, mi estomago comenzó a gruñir de hambre por el rico aroma en el aire, luego escuche como eran colocado una bandeja delante de mí, para luego escuchar decir con un voz algo triste y arrepentida.

_-T-te traje al..go de co..mer, que te gus..te_.- Luego guardo un silencio incomodo, mi estomago gruñía de hambre así que me dispuse a comer, estaba rico como era de esperarse acabe por devorarlo todo, sin embargo si ella cree que con esto me iba hacer olvidar lo que sucedió en el lago pues estaba equivocada. Entonces escucho como ella comienza a sollozar sentada cerca de mí y dice.

_-E-en ver..dad lo siento mu..cho no quise que esas palabra salieran de mi bo..ca, no pue..do negar..lo y fue..ron por celos, por favor perdóname es la primera vez para mi teniendo este tipo de sentimientos de odio hacia alguien a quien conozco y más aun aprecio mucho, por favor la verdad estoy muy arrepentida por decir tal cosa. _

No sé si debería creer en sus palabras, pero recordando que ella me había dicho que algunos sentimientos no lo había experimentado, por estar muy metidas en sus libros y que solo sabia porque lo había leído en algunos de sus libros, entonces tome la decisión de que tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda, la verdad no sabía si era verdad o era mentira pero creo que sería lo correcto. Así que suspirando le dije.

_-Está bien te perdono, sin embargo esas palabras me atemorizo mucho twilight, ten en mente que ella es tu amiga._

_-Lo sé y me disculpo de nuevo, este celos irracional tratare de controlarlo más a futuro.-Lo dijo de nuevo mientras aun sollozaba._

_-Sí y más cuando no llegues a ver juntos, solo te pido que no vallas hacer algo que te puedas arrepentir después te lo suplico._

_-No lo hare confía en mi te lo juro por nuestro amor._

Suspirando le sonrió y le digo.

_-Está bien te creo._

Luego el ambiente que nos rodeaba se había calmado, Twilight coloco su cabeza en mi hombro sin decir una sola palabra. Para disfrutar la tarde, yo me sentía calmado porque confiaba en sus palabras tenía que, ya que todavía la seguía amando un poco aunque eso se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco. En pocos minutos comienzo a escuchar a Twilight roncar suavemente era algo gracioso y lindo a la vez, había olvidado lo lindos sonido que ella hacia cuando dormíamos juntos, ahh! que tiempo aquellos, de toda forma tal vez toda esta tención emocional la dejo exhausta. Así que como pude acomodo su cabeza sin despertarla en mi regazo para que pudiera descansar mejor. No sé porque hacia esto y porque todavía me preocupaba por ella, debería estar molesto, pero ya era una costumbre cada vez que estoy cerca de ella he he era algo extraño todo esto, espero no haber cometido un error en haberla perdonado fácilmente o tomar este asunto a la ligera.

Cada vez la tarde comenzaba hacer más fresca, quería olvidar todo lo que sucedió esta mañana así que me concentre en escuchar la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, el viento soplaba gentilmente haciendo danzar el césped, el cantar de las aves que se encontraban en las ramas del árbol en el cual descansaba y los rayos de sol que se filtraba a través de las ramas y hojas del árbol era casi como un paraíso en ese momento ya que tenia durmiendo en mi regazo una estupenda pony y más seria grandioso si aquel inconveniente no nos hubiese separado, como siempre el destino juega con las vidas de la persona que le llegan la felicidad sin a verse esforzado en buscarla hahaha que ironía.

Comencé a acariciar la melena de Twilight ya era una mala costumbre mía, no sé porque continuaba haciendo esto o simplemente me gustaba sentirla su fina crin en mi casco. Continúe haciéndolo por un rato hasta comenzar a dormitar un poco. Entre la realidad y el mundo de los sueño pude ver a lo lejos del otro lado del lago una figura familiar con una gran sonrisa saludándome, era Applejack exaltado por no saber si era real trate de abrir mis ojos, pero rápidamente me lo cubrí con mi cascos había olvidado por un segundo que todavía no lo podía abrirlos fue extraño creo que me estoy volviendo loco o la extrañaba mucho, he he pero si apena se fue por una semana y ya falta poco para poder oír su voz nuevamente. Tal vez ella sienta lo mismo allá donde se encuentra. Lo cual me hacia feliz.

En eso Twilight despierta y me dice.

_-De nuevo despierto en tu regazo y siendo acariciada por ti, esto se te está haciendo costumbre no?._

_-Bueno es que algo casi inevitable, además tus tiernos ronquidos siempre me ínsita hacer esto para que pares de roncar he he._

_-Oh enserio!? he he. Ah otra cosa, me alegras que allá vuelto a tu humor de antes he he._

Rascándome la parte trasera de mi cabeza me hizo sentir incomodo que ella halla notado eso y le dije entre balbuceos.

_-Bueno…es que tú sabes_.- No sabía que responderle tal vez había vuelto a mi humor porque soñé con applejack o no se era algo inexplicable me sentía algo contento y ella dijo.

_-Bueno ya que estas de vuelta con tu humor que te parece si visitamos la cuidad para ir a cenar y recorrer los alrededores?_

_-Me parece buena idea, pero Twilight ahí gente que me conoces y la verdad no quisiera estar dando explicaciones de mi situación actual y tu también tienes gente que te reconoce todavía por lo sucedido con discord recuerdas._

-_Si déjame pensar en alg_o.- Lo dijo mientras nos levantábamos y nos dirigimos adentro de la tienda, pensando en alguna solución para que nadie nos molestara.

-_Hm tienes razón entonces que te parece si usas esto._

Siento como me coloca una capa abrochándola en mi cuello y decía.

-_Con esto nadie te reconocerá, ah! Otra cosa recuerdas el hechizo para ocultar tu cuerno?._

_-Si lo recuerdo quieres que lo use?_

_-Si! sería maravilloso!.- Dijo emocionada._

_-Y tú que vas a usar?- Le pregunto por curiosidad._

_-Bueno usare también el mismo hechizo para desaparecer mi cuerno y me colocare una capa también de color morado y recogeré mi crin con una cinta de color azul que te parece_.

Podía estar ciego para verla, pero podía dibujar una imagen perfectamente de cómo lucia y el resultado era bellísima y le dije.

-_No crees que llamaras la atención con eso?._

_-Porque tan mal esta?- y titubeando respondo._

_-Eh no, esté tal vez, no se. Ahh! te ves linda con eso!._

_-Enserio? He he gracias_.- Dándome un suave beso en la mejilla.

Luego de estar listo salimos de la tienda y en unos segundos ya estábamos en las afueras de canterlot. Gracias a su magia.

Después no dirigimos a un restaurant donde no sirvieron una deliciosa comida vegetariana y unos ricos postres, conversamos un rato. Ella me contaba algunas cosas de su vida que ya sabía ya que me lo habia dicho anteriormente cuando estábamos juntos, sin embargo no la detuve me contaba de cómo se la pasaba estudian desde que comenzó la tutela de la princesa y de algunos de sus lugares favoritos que se la pasaba leyendo algunos libros de romance y aventuras, era interesante escucharla con tanta alegre y entusiasmo como decías esas cosas que quede hechizado por su voz por unos segundos, mientras bebíamos un rico ponche tropical con un poco de alcohol el cual bebimos unos cuantas rondas ya que la conversación era muy entretenida. Luego nos fuimos a caminar por los alrededores hasta que entramos en una tienda, no sabía qué tipo de tienda era, pero tenía un rico aroma a incienso y perfumes, lo cual no le di mucha importancia, al terminar sus asunto en la tiendas partimos a un sitio que nos habían recomendado el encargado de la tienda, así que no dirigimos hacia el sitio mientras caminábamos ella se acerco mas a mí, ya sabía que intenciones tenia, sin embargo seguía un poco molesto así que me aleje de ella, pasaron unos minutos hasta que al fin llegamos al sitio y ella dijo.

_-Al fin llegamos.-Curioso por el tipo de sitio que habíamos llegado le pregunto._

_-Donde exactamente llegamos?- Ella respondió con voz alegre._

_-Llegamos a unas de las plazas más románticas de canterlot._

Plaza romántica? Extraño? tenía unos cuanto años viviendo en canterlot y nunca llegue a escuchar de este sitio bueno tampoco salía mucho de tienda a ser turismo, sin embargo me dio curiosidad asi que comencé a tratar de leer el sitio con mis sentidos, podía escuchar agua correr así que me imagino que había una fuente, un suave viento soplaba lo cual hacia que las ramas de los arboles se movieran y eso me daba pensar que estábamos al aire libre, pues claro que tonto estamos en una plaza hahaha, escuchaba algunas risas en voz bajas eso indicaba que había ponys alrededor. Entonces twilight pregunto algo preocupada.

_-Scroll te pasa algo?._

_-No nada porque lo repreguntas._

_-Es que te quedaste callado sin decir nada._

_-Ah! Hehe disculpa estaba divagando por un momento en mis pensamientos._

_-Haha ok, bueno entonces sigamos._

_-Sigamos a donde vamos?_

_-Ya verás o bueno en tu casa ya sentirás hehe._

Como si tuviera muchas opciones ha!, de toda manera ella me tenía atado con su lazo mágico. Seguimos caminando un rato mas hasta que escuche la voz de alguien decir.-Por aquí señores esta todos listo.-Listo? Que estaba listo? Y donde realmente estábamos?, luego siento como twilight me libera de su lazo y me dice.

_-Ya te puede acomodar, ten cuidado al caminar._

Acomodar? Asi que di unos cuantos paso hasta sentir un suelo suave parecía acolchonado era extraño que tipo de sitio era donde andábamos? Ah! Tonta vista, bueno será mejor seguir sus indicaciones de nuevo no tenia opción alguna. Luego que me acomode en una especie de sofá, twilight se coloco a mi lado levantando mi pata y colocándola alrededor de ella. Diciendo con voz tímida.

_-No te importa que haga esto?._

_-No me importa está bien para mí._

A medida que la noche iba avanzando nos trajeron una jarra de poche de fruta con alcohol según twilight ese era la especialidad del lugar y algunos bocadillos lo cual estaba delicioso, de fondo se podía escuchar música era una orquesta de música clásica suave y romántica eran las tonadas que la orquesta tocaba para dar ambiente al lugar.

De pronto twilight me pregunta.

_-Oye Scroll que hubiese pasado con nosotros si nada hubiese sucedido esa noche?._

Extraña pregunta para la ocasión, lo medite por un momento y le respondí.

_-Bueno te hubiese pedido que fuese a vivir conmigo para empezar, pero me gustaría escuchar tu respuesta que hubiese dicho eh twilight?_

_-Creo que hubiese aceptado casi de inmediato._

_-Enserio!?- Dije sorprendido._

_-Si porque no? Ya que convivimos por un mes y además me gusta estar a tu lado justo como ahora._

Entonces la conversación se volvió un poco más seria ya que ella dijo.

_-Tanto me gusta estar a tu lado que creo que hubiese abandonado mis estudios de la magia, por estar contigo._- Mientras me abrasaba fuertemente.

Tomando un sorbo de ponche nervioso gracias a lo que había dicho twilight me incomodo un poco y ella continuo hablando de que nada la hubiese detenido, eso me hacia un poco feliz ya que también hubiese hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo esta charla solo era una mera ilusión del si nada hubiese sucedido y para volverla a la realidad le dije.

_-Pero twilight que pasaría con tus amigas? o la misión que te encomendó la princesa? Dime que hubiese pasado si yo te hubiese arruinado la vida, si..porque eso fue lo que hice por el estado que estas ahora, sin una parte de tu memoria no ubiese podido derrotar a discord, justo ahora todo esto estuviese envuelto en un caos total._

Entonces enojada se aparto de mí y dijo gritando un poco.

_-CALLATE! CALLATE! Tu no me arruinaste la vida, mi vida estaba ya arruinada por estar metida en los libros todo este tiempo y no me hubiese importado que todo esto tuviese en caos si..si estuviese a mi lado_.- Si tampoco me hubiese importado sin embargo todo esto fue para un bien o al menos eso creo, entonces trato de confortarla abrazándola estirando mis patas para poderla tocar lográndolo y le digo con una voz suave acariciando su crin

-Twilight tu vida no estaba arruinada tienes maravillosos amigas y tu amigo spike que es casi como tu hermano y la princesa que te cuida y te quiere mucho, yo solo me entrometí a tu pacifica vida, soy un intruso eso es lo que soy perdóname por meterme en tu vida, perdóname por lo que te sucedió debí medir las consecuencias, pero fui como un niño enamorado tonto, perdóname.

Luego ella se separa un poco de mí y me sostiene mi cara con ambos casco y dice un poco enojada.

_-No te perdonare.- y me besa._

-_No te perdonare porque no ahí nada que perdonar, yo fui la que dejo entrar a mi vida, yo fui la que te busco y yo fui la que te perdió._

Luego de que ella dijera eso, me empuja cayendo de espalda al suelo acolchado, en ese momento había caído en cuenta que no estábamos solo mientras discutíamos y le dije casi susurrando.

_-Twilight no! No estamos solo.- y ella respondió susurrándome al oído._

_-No te preocupes aquí donde estamos es casi como una habitación rodeado con cortinas oscuras así que nadie nos puede ver hacer lo que queramos_.

Solté una bocanada de aire de alivio, sin embargo tenía que estar preparado para lo que se venía, esta vez creo que nada nos iba a interrumpir, a pesar que estábamos en sitio como este, tal vez este sitio se prestaba para llegar a tal punto entre las parejas, ya que la banda siempre sonaba un poco mas fuerte a medida que iban pasando las horas y yo sin poder seguir aguantando esta tención emocional me dejare llevar por los deseos de twilight.

* * *

**Disculpen la demora pero tenia algunos problema personales y eh estado buscando un trabajo nuevo entre otras cosas, pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo espero que le guste y lo hallan esperado con ancias :p no creo pero al menos creo que se van a entretener ya que quedo con mucha tension para el proximo capitulo. Saludos y comenten asi por le menos puedo saber si le gusto o le falto algo mas.**


	22. Capitulo 22

Amor a primera mordida 22

Ahora estaba a su merced no sé si debería continuar o parar todo esto creo que me dejare llevar por sus deseos a pesar que me pueda arrepentir después. La verdad es que estaba cansado de luchar contra mi instinto, la lujuria que ella emanaba de su delicado cuerpo nuestros cuerpo quería estar junto lo podía a gritos, el único impedimento era mi fuerza de voluntad que poco a poco estaba desvaneciendo. Entonces ella comenzó a acariciar mis labios con sus labios tentándome que la besara, pero me resistía a ellos aunque se sentía tan suave sus labios ya no podía resistir mas y cuando estaba a punto de besarla escuche que alguien dijo.

_-Disculpen señores quieren algo más de beber o de comer?_

Sorprendido los dos twilight se apártame de mí con reacción rápida, en cambio yo seguía tendido en el suelo acolchado soltando un suspiro de alivio, estaba agradecido por la interrupción del camarero y escuchando con una voz molesta de twilight decir.

_-SI! traiga mas dos tarro de bebida mas y dos bandeja de frutas DE IMEDIATO._

_-De inmediato!. -Dijo el camarero con una voz asustada._

Yo creo que de esta ya no me salvaba o escapaba más, twilight también estaba en sus límites de seguir aguantado la carga emocional en su mente como la carga sexual, la atracción irrefutable de nuestros cuerpos cada vez que se tocan. Al cabo de unos minutos de silencio incomodo escucho como alguien entra y colocas algunas cosas sobre la mesa diciendo.- Ya no lo molestare mas señores.

Extrañado un poco le pregunto a twilight.

_-Eh! Twilight piensas seguir bebiendo más?-Y ella contesta en tono molesto._

_-Si! ALGUN PROBLEMA!?._

_-No no solo quería saber, valla pregunta estúpida la mía he he lo siento._

_-Ahh! Disculpa no quise contestarte así.-Dijo en tono preocupado._

_-No no tranquila déjame acompañarte con la bebida si?._

_-Si nada me gustaría ahora._

Comenzamos a tomar y para no hacer un ambiente pesado comencé contándole algo de mi pasado tomándome toda el tarro de bebida y le dije.

_-Sabes cuando era adolecente había encontrado mi primer amor, era joven y tonto aquellos días eran felices y así como eran felices también supe lo que era la tristeza._

_-Tan duro fue tu primer amor?._

_-Así es, por favor sírveme más bebida esto lo que voy a contar no es fácil de decir._

No sé porque comencé contándole aquel trágico y estúpido amor, tal vez era la bebida que estaba surtiendo efecto en mí y me estaba dejando llevar por aquellos sentimientos que pensaba que había olvidado ya, no sé lo que era, pero había algo en el aire que hizo recordar aquella noche que recibí esa horrible noticia. Luego de acabar de nuevo con el segundo tarro lleno digo.

_-No sé si sería adecuado contar algo tan triste en este momento, solo te puedo decir que algo sucedió en una noche parecida a esta y por eso me recordó a aquella noche._

_-Espera un momento! Si vas a sentir te triste es preferible que no lo cuentes ok?._

_-Hm tienes razón hehehe disculpa._

_-No tienes porque, es mejor que te cuente una historia graciosa de una de mis amigas tú la conoces muy bien diría yo_.- Diciendo la ultima frase un tanto enojada no sabía si se refería a applejack o a algunas de sus otras amigas.

_-Y porque lo dices en ese tono?._

_-Bueno es que ella es un tanto infantil a veces y a veces eso me molesta un poco hehe._

_-Pero a quien te esta refiriendo?_

_-A Pinkie pie._

_-A la pony que me usaba como caballo de carrera hahaha ahora me gustaría escuchar lo que tienes que contar sobre ella._

_-Bueno sería mejor si te lo mostrara no?._

_-Hm!? Quiero mostrármelo con ese hechizo de nuevo? O es un pretexto para acercarte a mi hehe._

_*Cof cof*-No es nada de eso!. Deja de Burlarte de mi!._

_-Hahaha disculpa hahaha no lo vuelvo hacer. Entonces me vas a mostrar lo que dijiste?._

_-Si justo ahora, relájate y deja que te muestre._

Entonces comienzo a sentir desde la punta de mi cuerno recorriendo una extraña energía de nuevo hasta mi cabeza y las imágenes surgieron en mi mente, ella me está mostrando como un día soleado ella comenzó a notar que pinkie pie estaba algo extraña, escondiéndose de algo como si fuera a caer, mientras ella practica un poco de magia alado de su amigo spike el dragón, sin embargo esto no le molestaba mucho, mientras más imágenes de sus recuerdo me mostraba comienzo a escuchar como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse lo cual me pareció un poco extraño. Entonces coloque mi casco sobre su hombro y la aparto suavemente y le pregunto.

_-Te sientes bien?._

_-Por..que lo pre..gun..tas?.- Respondía mientras tomaba aire en cada palabra._

_-Puedo escuchar tu respiración agitada por eso lo pregunto._

_-Ah eso, es que este hechizo es un poco difícil y me deja casi exhausta._

_-Pues deja de hacerlo tonta, no te estoy pidiendo que me muestre todo la historia con este hechizo que te hace mal.- Dije enojado._

_-Pe..ro creí que se..ría más diver..tido de es..ta for..ma._

_-No lo es, solo quiero que me lo cuentes.- Y dije un cumplido para animarla.- Que salga de tus labios de tu linda voz._

_-HM! Enserio!?_

_-Claro!.- Entonces me acomodo recostando mi espalda en un cojin y le dije.-Ven puede usar mi regazo para acomodarte y seguirme contando el resto de la historia._

_-Si! eso me gustaría mucho._

Entonces siento que ella coloca si cabeza sobre mi regazo y comienza a contar el resto de la historia, mientras que ella contaba la historia alegremente yo acariciaba su crin, ahí iba de nuevo con mi manía de acariciar su crin, sin embargo esto a ella no le molestaba. Después de una hora de contar su historia sobre su amiga pinkie ella se queda callada por un momento, luego se levanta colocándose alado mí y me dice.

-Quiero que me abrases.

Oh no ahí íbamos de nuevo, ya sabía que era lo quería y más adelante después de ese abrazo lo cual no me negué y le dije con una suave sonrisa en mis labios.

_-Si estaba bien._

Después de a ver afirmado su petición, ella se va acercando poco a poco podía sentir en el piso acolchonado sus pasos tímido lo cual me pareció gracioso y al cabo de unos segundos ella ya estaba sobre mi pecho acariciándolo con su mejilla, la noche comenzaba a ser fría lo bueno era que habíamos traído puesto las capas para esta noche, comencé a notar que twilight temblaba un poco de frio así que utilizando la capa que aun traía puesta pude acobijarla y ella dijo luego de que me da un gentil beso en mi barbilla.

_-Gracias siempre tan atento conmigo, porque eres así?.- Suspirando le digo._

_-Hm? No lo sé tal vez sea un tonto por naturaleza, además también soy atento a aquello que creo que se lo merecen y tú en especial eres una de ellas.- y mientras me abrazaba fuertemente me dice._

_-Me gusta este lado tonto de ti, no creí que me mostrara algo más de tu personalidad._

_-Bueno es que contigo me siento en tranquilo y son pocos aquellos que pueden ver este lado de mí._

_-Me gustas y también me gustaría estar siempre contigo…tonto destino porque se tuvo que interponer entre los dos._

_-Bueno no sé si sabrás, pero alguna vez llegue a escuchar que cuando el destino te cierra las puertas es para abrirte otras mejores._

_-Dime algo? que pasa si yo no quiero entrar a las nuevas puertas que el destino me está abriendo? Qué pa..sa si me quedo espe..rando que las pu..erta que se ce..rra..ron para mí con la espe..ranza de que se me vu..elvan a abrir de nuevo eh?._

Comencé a escuchar mientras ella hablaba como su voz se iba quebrando casi al punto de comenzar a sollozar y le digo calmadamente ya que me estaba afectando sus preguntas también.

_-La verdad no se le twilight, sin embargo que harías si por más el destino te volviese abrir esas puertas que te cerro para buscar a esa amor y ese amor ya cruzo las nuevas puertas que el destino le abrió ofreciendo un nuevo por venir?.-Y con una voz enojada ella responde._

_-NO LO SE! NO..lo..se!._

_-Está bien twilight no te presiones buscando una respuesta inmediata, con el tiempo la encontraras._

_-Pero ya no tengo tiempo porque es contigo con el que quiero estar._

_-Lo se twilight lo sé muy bien._

Luego ambos nos quedamos en silencio abrazándonos fuertemente, como si buscáramos un refugio o un consuelo en ese fuerte abrazo. Después ella deslizo su cabeza por mi pecho hasta llegar y besar mi barbilla nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba buscando mis labios, sabias cual eras sus intenciones, por unos segundos pensé que no debería, pero mi cuerpo rechazaba mis órdenes, creo que mi voluntad se había debilitado por la bebida, así que fácilmente sucumbí a sus deseos. Sin vacilar me hice dueño de su boca, nuestros labios se juntaron para saborear el uno del otro, nuestra lenguas se encontraron, la de ella un poco tímida al rozar como si tratara de huir, pero poco a poco fue cediendo me parecían un poco extraño al primer roce que ella hullera para después responder normalmente, sin embargo su cuerpo era más honesto al respecto, podían sentir como se iba calentando como si se tratara de mañana de verano, ya no sentíamos frio por causa de nuestro cuerpos ardientes, por la pasión de estos besos, el frio había pasado a segundo plano como si fuera un espectador, ya que el ambiente del sitio donde estábamos se había tornado acogedor.

Ya siendo Honesto con lo que iba a suceder y nuestro cuerpo gritaba a los cuatros viento que se necesitaban, mi razón se fue volando como cual pájaro enjaulado con las puerta abiertas de par en par de su prisión de acero y cediendo ahora a mis propios deseos que había enjaulado en esa prisión, sin embargo me iba a tomar mi tiempo si este iba ser la última vez que iba a estar con ella quiero tomarme el tiempo necesario para borrar de mi mente y de mi cuerpo su cuerpo era algo ilógico tratar hacer este tipo de locura pero iba a probar cualquier método.

Así que suavemente sin despegar mis labios de los suyos la coloque en el piso acolchado, quería tener un mejor acceso al resto de su cuerpo, me detuve por un momento apartándome de sus suaves labios y colocándome en una posición como si la mirara a los ojos se me ocurrió abrir mi ojo izquierdo lentamente, al principio veía solo oscuridad luego la silueta del hermoso rostro de twilight, cuando me dispuse a levantar completamente el parpado temeroso que no pudiera ver nada, siento como ella coloca su casco encima de mi ojos izquierdo y dándome un suave beso en los labios me dice.

_-No lo hagas por favor, espera a que se haya cumplido la ordenes del médico_.

Suspirando asentí con mi cabeza, luego coloque mi cabeza en su pecho quería escuchar su corazón latir era algo, no sé cómo explicar la sensación, pero me gustaba sentirlo escucharlo atreves de su lindo pecho, prontamente sentí como twilight me rodeaba con su brazos, para sentir como tocaba con su lengua la punta de mi cuerno eso me hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo fue una sensación algo extraña y placentera a la vez, deteniéndose eso me hizo encender mas, comencé besando su pecho bajando por el estomago hasta llegar a su vientre deteniéndome ahí ya que había escuchado lo que parecía ser un suave ronquido, no quería saber que de nuevo ella se había quedado dormida, sin embargo eso fue lo que sucedió, bueno no había mas remedio ya que estaba utilizando ese tipo de magia para enseñarme sus recuerdo.

Así que lentamente me separe de ella y me calladamente me acomode a su lado para poder abrazarla pasando por debajo de su cuello mi brazo y acercarla más a mi cuerpo, ella respondió acercándose más a mí, si pudiera ver apostaría que estaría con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, eso me gustaba mucho de ella y dándole un suave beso en la frente le dije.

_-Buena Noche Twilight.- Abrazándola fuertemente._

A la mañana siguiente me despierto por los bulliciosos cantos de las aves que escuchaba a lo lejos, luego de unos minutos escuche unos pasos acercando hasta detenerse y haciendo ruido con una tos fingida se escucho una vos diciendo.

_-En diez minutos le traeremos el desayuno._

_-ehh Si gracias!?._

Desayuno? que tipo de lugar era este? acaso una especie de hotel al aire libre?, bueno todo esto se lo tendría que preguntar a twilight cuando despierte, así que comencé a acariciando su crin para despertarla y con un suave beso en su mejilla le dije.

-_Despierta dormilona nos van a traer de desayuno en 8 minutos.-Ella se mueve y me abraza fuertemente y dice._

_-Dame cuatro minuto más Scroll estoy muy cómoda aquí para despertarme._

_-He he ya hablarte así que termina de despertar.-Restregando su mejilla en mi pecho ella dijo con una voz de niña malcriada._

_-No quiero! Déjame dormir un poco más.-Suspirando le dije._

_-Vamos levántate pequeña malcriada dormilona quiero que me digas donde estamos. –Seguía con su actitud de niña malcriada y un poco desubicada me dice._

_-No quiero seguir durmiendo así contigo y además quien nos traerá el desayuno?._

Bromeando le dije.

_-No te acuerdas estamos en los aposentos de tu mentora y ella no va a traer el desayunó a la cama.-Sorprendida por lo que dije me empuja y se levanta diciendo._

_-QUE! Donde andamos!?.- Sin poder contener la risa comienzo a reír fuertemente y le digo._

_-Hahaha! Cál…haha...mate no esta…haha...mos donde tú crees hahaha, sin embargo no se donde estamos._

Ella enojada se tira sobre mí, golpeando suavemente mí pecho diciendo.

_-MENTIROSO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME DIJERA ESO NO SABES EL SUSTO QUE ME DISTE TONTO!.-Como pude la detuve abrazándola diciéndole._

_-Hahaha cálmate fue una broma, pero es tu culpa por no despertarte.-En ese momento se escucha los rechinido de unos platos y alguien diciendo._

_-Buenos días el desayuno está servido._

Sorprendido en medio de nuestro jugueteo ambos nos apartamos y ella dijo riendo.

_-Ah sí he he gracias. -Después que se marchara el camarero nos dispusimos a desayunar mientras desayunábamos le pregunto a twilight._

_-Twilight por cierto dónde estamos? Que es este lugar?._

_-*Cog* este lugar bueno este lugar es un hotel al aire libre para los amantes?._

_-Hm!?_

_-Si veras estamos en un lugar algo apartado de la cuidad este sitio es especial para crear atmosfera románticas para parejas, si te acuerdas ayer por la noche el encargado de la aquella tienda me lo había sugerido, sin embargo ya sabía de este lugar mi amiga Candace me lo había recomendado._

_-Oh! Ya veo hehe…Genial!._

Luego en silencio seguimos desayunando, mientras comíamos nuestros desayuno se comenzó a escuchar serca una melodia animada era la banda que comenzaba a tocar, no podía creer que tipo sitio tan especial era donde estábamos, la verdad estaba sorprendido, sin embargo me hubiese gustado verlo con mis propios ojos. Apoye mi codo en la mesa y coloque mi barbilla sobre mi casco esperando que ella me dijera que para hoy también tenía planes y asi fue no paso un minuto cuando ella dijo emocionada.

_-Estás listo!?_

_-Creo? Ahora a donde vamos?._

_-Te gustaría relajarte?,_

_-Porque lo preguntas?_

-Ya verás así que en marcha que este día apenas comienza.-Dijo en un tono emocionado y alegre. Así ella acomoda la capa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior, se despido de alguien no tenia idea de quien se trataba pero rápidamente caí en cuenta de que habíamos pasado la noche gratis y luego de unos segundos nos marchamos de aquel lujoso lugar, no tenía idea a dónde íbamos, pero parecía divertido dejándoselo todo esto a ella confiando que sorpresa estaba preparando, tampoco es que pudiera elegir a donde ir con esta ceguera temporal. Seguimos caminando por un rato podía escuchar el bullicio de la cuidad y el murmullo de la gente cada paso que dábamos, también podía escuchar algunos vendedores gritando tratando de captar la atención para vender su mercancía, ahora estaba casi seguro que estábamos por unas de la partes comerciales en canterlot, seguimos caminando por un tiempo más alejándonos de bullicio de esa zona hasta que twilight se detuvo y con una voz alegre dijo.

_-Hemos llegado!.-_ Y con el sonido de una campanilla que estaba colgada en la puerta por donde habíamos entrado, dimos aviso a los ponys que atendía el lugar de nuestra presencia, mientras esperamos un poco a que algún pony nos atendiera, rápidamente percibí en el aire el aroma rico de esencia de vainilla y miel lo cual me desconcertaba totalmente qué tipo de lugar habíamos entrado, pero mis dudas fueron respondida cuando alguien dijo.

_-Bienvenidos sean al spa Sweet heart._

Esta..vamos en un spa! que se traía entre casco twilight?, bueno ella había dicho que si me gustaría relajarme?, bueno no estaría mal quitar esta tención emocional de mi cuerpo con esto asi que estaba dispuesto a probar todo y ella contesto.

_-Gracias nos gustaría probar el tratamiento de parejas._

_-Oh! Excelente elección así que son novios._

_-Eh?... .- Entonces twilight me coloca uno de sus casco en mi boca y responde._

_-He he si somos novios._

_-Ya veo entonces el tratamiento será muy especial para los novios si sabe a lo que me refiero hm!? hehehe._

_-Si!? hehehe.- dijo twilight mientras reía picaronamente junto al otro pony que nos atendía._

_-Bueno querida pareja pase por acá y en un momento comenzaremos con el tratamiento especial para parejas.- y tirado por el hechizo de lazo que twilight me había colocado, continuamos hacia a otra habitación y en unos segundo alguien nos dijo con una voz suave._

_-Bienvenidos soy su anfitriona Sweet rose y le vengo a decir el tratamiento especial para esta bella pareja de enamorados, pero primero si me permite preguntar señorita porque su novio tiene los ojos cerrado?.- Twilight le responde con un tono serio._

_-Bueno el está ciego temporalmente por un accidente que tuvo._

_-Temporalmente? Entonces esta en recuperación? Bueno no se preocupe aquí también le ofrecemos un relajante masaje para que se mejores rápidamente._

Seguidamente continuamos a otra habitación, la cual al entrar se podía percibir una cantidad considerada de aromas y fragancias indescriptibles, a pesar de la variedad de fragancia pude notar dos tipos de fragancias familiares. En ese momento la pony que nos guiaba por este spa dice.

_-Siéntase cómodos y relajados en el cuarto del profundo aroma del amor, porque lleva este nombre? se preguntaran?, la razón es simple a pesar de estar inundado de varias fragancias y perfumes, van a poder notar ese aroma, ese fragancia que solo puede ser llevado por ese pony amado, por aquel pony especial que cautiva su corazón, por el amor de su vida._

Tenía razón en casi todo, pero lo extraño era que podía percibir dos aromas, uno era el aroma ligeramente a margarita y el otro aroma era un poco más notable era el aromas a manzanas frescas, oh no esto quería decir que todavía estaba un poco enamorado de twilight!? y también de applejack!? Esto no podía ser lo correcto, esto era algo malo y con una voz animada twilight dijo.

_-Wow! es cierto! Puedo oler tu fragancia! olor a crema pastelera de chocolate delicioso y también puedo detectar la fragancia de uvas recién cortadas, es increíble tienes dos aromas!, pero esto ante no lo había notado he he me encanta! Tal vez porque no prestaba la debida atención. –Sorpresivamente me da un dulce beso en los labios y dice también.- Tambien puedes oler mi fragancia? Dime que olor tiene? Vamos! Dime!?._

_-Está bien! está bien! Cálmate si puedo olfatear tu fragancia a margaritas._

_-Enserio!? Si! ese es mi flor favorita! En verdad me amas todavía._

_-Twilight por favor hablamos de estos más tarde ok!?.-Diciéndolo con una voz seria._

_-Si mi amor, lo que tú quieras he he._

Después de relajarnos en esa habitación la guía nos conduce hacia otra habitación, según la guía en esta habitación nos iban a dar un masaje estimulante para el amor y relajante para los músculos del cuerpo para poder aguantar días enteros. Sabia a que se refería, sin embargo seguí con todo esto, al cabo de unos minutos yacía sobre una camilla acostado y en un instante siento algo caliente y mojado recorrer mi espalda asiéndome estremecer. Se sentía algo extraño, pero solo era algún tipo de aceite, aunque su aroma era peculiar y penetrante era tan penetrante sobre la piel que podía saborearlo con mi lengua, tenía un sabor peculiar a cítricos con miel y mental era una combinación bastante imaginativa, lo cual al comenzar el masaje ya todo mi cuerpo se sentía totalmente relajado haciéndole el trabajo más fácil a la pony que me estaba dando un masaje por todo el cuerpo. Me hubiese gustado ver la cara de twilight en ese momento que el aceite le toco su delicado cuerpo, su expresión debió ser linda, como me molestaba no poder ver, no obstante si no fuera por esta ceguera temporal no me hubiese reunido de nuevo con ella y por curiosidad le pregunte.

_-Twilight! twilight! como te sientes?_

_-Me siento muy bien, tan relajada, tan desestresada, sin ninguna preocupación hasta podía morir en este momento y no me importara.-Dijo en un tono muy apacible y relajado._

_-Twilight! Qué cosas dices!? en realidad la que necesitaba esto eras tú Cierto?._

_-Si tal vez he he y que tal tu!?_

_-Si yo también me siento más tranquilo y con menos fatiga que antes.-Esa fatiga era emocional y gracias a los mansajes relajantes se habían esfumado casi todos._

Luego de un par de hora de relajantes masajes estaba a punto de caer rendido a la diosa de los sueños, sin embargo la guía con su suave vos me reanima y nos dice que han preparado un sauna especial solo para nosotros dos, debo admitir que me inquieto un poco cuando dijo eso, ya que el masaje me había encendido un poco y si twilight me llegase a rosar tan siquiera un poco, creo que daría rienda suelta a este fogoso sentimiento que me ha estado quemado las entrañas. Pasaron unos segundos y nos encontrábamos de frente a las puerta del sauna, podía sentir el vapor y un rico aroma que salía de este, nos indico la guía del spa que entráramos y nos pusiéramos cómodos en los asiento que había en la habitación, amablemente la guía me acerco a los asientos y nos dijo que en un unos segundo liberarían en la vapor, sin haber escuchado alguna palabra de twilight pregunto.

_-Twilight estas? No puedo sentir tu presencia._

_-Si si aquí estoy.-Dijo un poco sorprendida._

_-Que sucede? has estado muy callada._

_-Eh estado pensado en momento que nos estaban dando el masaje que hemos tenido tres oportunidades de….-Levante mi casco para detener su conversación y le dije._

_-Si ya se a que te refiere, pero déjame que sea yo sugerirlo o por lo menos llevar el control de la situación, no quiero que después te llegues a culpar del porque fuiste tan arrojada y sugerir algo como lo que estas pensando._

_-Si tienes razón es mejor dejártelo en a ti._

_-Por esta vez yo estoy de acuerdo en llevar este asunto a ese extremo, solo espero que esta vez no te quedes dormida.- Sonreí mientras decía la última frase._

_-Por favor ni lo menciones me da tanta vergüenza esa veces que me quede dormida, Ah! Pero tú también te de tu…viste en el la….go. Lo siento no quise mencionar eso.-Me sorprendí por comentario, sin embargo tenía razón con eso, lo que sucedió en el lago todavía me tiene desconcertado muy desconcertado._

_-No tranquila eso no importa, pero tenemos que hablar seriamente de algo twilight._

_-Porque lo dices en ese tono molesto? Acaso te enojaste por mi comentario?._

_-No no tranquila no es por eso, no mejor olvídalo y hablemos de otra cosa._

_-Si bueno volviendo al tema de antes tu qué me dices?_

No dije nada solo asenté con mi cabeza y estire mi brazo esperando que ella respondiera tomándolo, sentía ansiedad y miedo a la vez mi casco temblaba un poco, pasaron unos cinco segundo exactamente cuando ella al fin toco mi casco y el miedo y la ansiedad se convirtieron en deseo, esta vez iba a dejar que mis instinto dominaran mi cuerpo, sin embargo me lamenta porque a pesar que de que iba hacerlo estaba engañando totalmente a mi corazón. Después que ella tocara mi casco tire de ella acercándola a mí abrazándola en el acto, ella emitió un sonido de sorpresa sonreí con malicia y le pregunte.

_-Esto contesta tu pregunta?.-_ Sin dejar que respondiera la beso en los labios, comenzaba hacer mucho calor, pero no era por el vapor del sauna era el calor de nuestro cuerpo que nos hacia sudar, dejo de besarla para besar su largo cuello ella ya estaba sudada no me importo y comencé a saborear un poco su sudor, creía que el sudor era amargo o algo parecido, sin embargo el de ella sabía a néctar de margarita en sí, no me parecio extraño ya que ella siempre olía a este tipo de flor lo cual me agradaba, luego deje de besar su cuello para volver mi atención a sus labios, sus labios temblaban de emoción podía sentirlo, su cuerpo se estremecía sabía lo que quería, pero todavía no era tiempo de eso, quería saborear un poco mas sus labios, su lengua, su saliva estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control de mi y dándole el mando a mis deseo reprimido desde aquella noche, ella ya estaba sobre mi regazo, dude en si hacerlo aquí ya que en cualquier momento podrían tocar la puerta y nos descubrirían en pleno acto, me emocionaba la sensación de peligro aunque tendría que parar porque seriamos mal visto por el personal del spa, pare un momento de besarla para decirle al oído.

_-No puedo soportarlo más._

_-Yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacerlo aquí ya que nos descubrirían_.- Dijo ella casi sin aliento y jadeando.

_-Que sugieres entonces?._

_-Por ahora solo podemos usar aquel método que usamos en el baño de tu casa para poder calmarnos por ahora._

_-Si estoy de acuerdo._

Así que ella se acomodo colocando su sexo cerca del mío para poder sentirnos, ella comenzó a moverse suavemente su cadera que poco a poco iba en aumento y manteniendo un ritmo, ella me abrazo fuertemente yo también la abrase y me recargue en la pared que estaba a mi espalda estaba un poco caliente pero no me importo solo quería sentir la forma de su sexo, se comenzaba a sentir bien, me aparte un poco para poderla besar frenéticamente quería saborear de nuevo su sudor, tocar su lengua, beber de saliva mi mente comenzaba a nublarse cayendo en el deseo de poseerla. Luego ella se aparto un poco y me dijo al oído jadeando.

_-Quieres probar algo?_.- Asentí con mi cabeza no me importaba ahora que idea loca se le cruzaría por su cabeza. Después de afirmar siento como ella toca la punta de mi cuerno con el suyo sintiendo una fuerte sensación que hizo temblar mi cuerpo de placer y ella por igual, no sé lo que estaba pasando, podía sentir la sensaciones de su cuerpo junto con el mío eso me excito mas haciéndome llegar a mis limites, sin embargo trato de aguantar todo lo que puedo también sentía en mi cuerpo que ella estaba aguantando así que estaba aguantando por los dos esta sensación era demasiado, pero no quería que acabara tan pronto y ella dijo jadeando.

_-Es..tás ca..si también? porque pue..do sentirlo, conjure un he..chizo que conecto nuestro cuer..pos así que puedo sentir tus sensa..ciones y tu puedes sentir los míos esto durara hasta que los dos lleguemos al clímax._

La carga de sensaciones en mi cuerpo era grandísima no se por cuánto tiempo podía sopórtalo mas y el calor del cuarto y de nuestro cuerpo no me facilitaban la concentración de energía ahora mágica que estaba usando en mi cuerpo para poder seguir soportando por un momento más.

_-Sé que esto está mal, usar..lo aho..ra, pero quería hacer de esto unos de los momento inolvi..dable de nues..tras esca..pada porque te preguntaras? Por..que tal vez aho..ra tu quedes dor..mido a la hora de hacerlo._

Tal vez tenía razón ya que estaba usando magia para soportar más esta sensación que jamás experimentaría con alguien más o tal vez sí. Pero ya no lo podía aguantar más, así que ella acelero el ritmo al parece había sentido que mi cuerpo no podía soportarlo más y como una fuerte descarga en nuestro cuerpo ambos acabamos y caímos exhausto al piso de la habitación cortando el nexos que ella había conjurado y jadeando le digo.

_-Es..to si va ser un bu..en recu..erdo.-Ella respondió de la misma manera._

_-Ni que lo di..gas._

Descasamos por un momento en el suelo de la habitación ella se acerco a mí y coloco su cabeza sobre mi pecho para reposar, estuvimos inmóvil por unos minutos hasta que al fin se escucho como abrieron las puestas del sauna y una suave voz dijo con un tono preocupado.

_-Oh no que ah pasado? Se encuentran bien?._

Ambos reímos y dijimos.

_-Hahaha si estamos bien, muy bien hahaha._

_-Bueno me alegro ahora si quieren tomar un baño para *Cog* limpiarse de su ya sabe._

Me sentí avergonzado al parecer si se había percatado de lo estábamos asiendo y ambos en silencio salimos de la habitación para entrar en lo que parecía un baño con muchas regadera o al menos eso podía sentir ya que desde que entramos a la habitación podía sentir el agua caer y el guía dijo.

_-Este es la última parte de muestro spa aquí puede asearse y sacarse el sudor del sauna es privado así que nadie los molestara._

Sabia a que se refería, pero esta vez estaba exhausto quería ducharme y recostarme un poco para descansar.

_-Si gracias por el aviso_.-Dijo twilight con un voz suave parecía avergonzada también.

Entonces ciento que soy jalado por la espalda ella había usado de nuevo el hechizo que usaba para guiarme y me dice.

_-Quieres continuar con lo que sucedió en el sauna?._

Frote la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y le dijo.

_-No lo sé, tal vez mas tarde._

Ella besa suavemente en la boca y me dice.

_-Ok creo que te deje muy exhausto con el hechizo ese que conjure, pero si estas muy cansado solo relájate y yo te ayudo a asearte.-_ Y así fue ella me ayudo a asearme y yo también la ayude un poco a ella tallando su espalda y lavando su sedosa crin, no hicimos nada solo asearnos mutuamente pasando uno de tantos rato agradables. Luego de una hora nos marchamos del spa despidiéndonos de la guía que amablemente nos atendió.

Caminando de nuevo por la calle nos fuimos a comer algo, era hora del almuerzo y ella me llevo a un sitio donde decía que preparaban ricas ensaladas de heno con refrescantes ponches de frutas.

Llegamos al lugar y nos sentamos a comer y mientras comíamos charlamos de algunas cosas, yo le comente sobre de algunos pedido que tenía que entregar a unos clientes importantes aquí en canterlot y en Manehattan a lo que me quitaran la venda para revisar mis ojos, bueno de quitar las vendas ya no las tenía en este momento y ella dijo.

_-Ojala ya puedas ver, extraños ver tus ojos azules._

_-Hehe gracias, Twilight tenemos que hablar algo realmente serio._

_-Ya lo sé, tú me lo había mencionado._

_-Entonces podemos ir a algún lugar más privado?_

_-Si podemos ir de vuelta al sitio donde colocamos la tienda._

Después de un rato de caminar por las calle de canterlot y visitando algunos lugares que twilight quería ver, comenzó hacer frio eso indicaba que la noche estaba por caer y le dije.

_-Creo que es ya es tiempo de volver._

_-Si es tiempo de marcharnos._

Nos dirigimos a las afuera de canterlot para que ella pudiera conjurar el hechizo de teletransportacion al sitio donde habíamos acampado y en parpadear ya estamos allí, la noche se acercaba mas y comenzaba hacer mas frio yo le sugerí que entráramos a la tienda, pero ella quería quedarse afuera y ver las estrellas no me negué al menos le haría compañía a pesar que no las podía ver, ella se sienta a mi lado y me dice.

_-Las estrellas siempre se vieron maravillosa desde aquí, una vez cuando era pequeña escape y viaje toda una noche para poder llegar aquí y poder verlas, solo por un instante y en ese momento vi algo más maravilloso que las estrellas una lluvia de estrellas cayendo eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento y para mi sorpresa después me entere que era una lluvia de meteorito, pero igual se veía maravilloso y ahora estoy viendo las estrellas con alguien a quien quiero mucho, sin embargo lo más triste es que después del día mañana ya no te podre ver más con te puedo ver ahora el pony mas importante que dio su amor y su cariño y que a pesar que ahora su corazón le pertenece a otra pony me sigue mostrando ese amor y cariño como si su corazón me perteneciera._

_-Gracias por compartir ese hermoso recuerdo conmigo, si pudiera ver disfrutaría el cielo estrellado, también la razón que te sigo dando ese amor y cariño es que todavía siento algo por ti, pero no es fácil olvidarte, olvidar todo aquellos momento que pasamos juntos, los alegre e incluso lo triste eres muy especial para mí y tu perteneces en un lugar especial en mi corazón que nada ni nadie podrá sacar, te amo pero las circunstancia o el mismo destino en si no nos permitió estar juntos._

_-Si tienes razón todavía falta algo más que indagar en mis memorias lo que realmente pasó esa noche ya que todavía ahí algo en ella que me molesta y la ves me da miedo saber, pero tengo que afrontar los hechos tengo que saber asi no me lamentare cuando ya no estés a mi lado._

_-Pero podemos ser amigos se que no es mucho y no quiero perder a alguien importante en mi vida como tu._

_-Gracias esto me hace un poco feliz al menos podre verte, a pesar de que llegue a sentir muchos celos al verte con ella._

_-Por favor no digas eso tu siempre será especial para mí y te prometo que algún día bajo este cielo estrellado que no pueda ver que cuando tú quieras venir hasta aquí a ver las estrellas vendré contigo._

_-Me lo juras?_

_-Hm si te lo juro._

_-Gracias eso sería grandioso._

Ella no podía engañar en su voz pude notar la tristeza, pero que podía hacer yo? Si le diera falsas esperanza estaría inmiscuirse de nuevo en su vida y la verdad no le quería causar alguna otra molestia de nuevo a la Princesa Celestia y a ella, la noche avanzaba se hacía más fría, le dije que entráramos a la tienda, pero ella se negó a entrar, quería quedarse un rato mas, yo me quede a su lado no me importaba el tiempo que quería ella pasar afuera con este frio, me fui acercado tímidamente más a ella parecía un tonto debí abrazarla directamente sin ningún temor, sin embargo sentía que si lo hacia ella se enojaría, ya que podía percibir un aura de inquietud en ella, así que seguir acercándome poco a poco hasta que rose su brazo, me quede inmóvil esperando que dijera algo, pero solo se limito a recargar su cabeza en mi brazo, pasaron unos minutos podía sentir que ella comenzaba a temblar de frio esta vez no dude y la rodee con mi brazos para darle calor, la sentí muy fría me entro escalofrío no sé porque se había puesto así de repente tan fría, como puede la metí de inmediato a la tienda y la acobije rápidamente le pregunte que le pasaba, pero ella no me contesto, entre en pánico no sabía qué hacer tenía que ver en qué estado estaba?, que le sucedía?, tenía que abrir mis ojos, así que me arriesgue y abrí mi ojo izquierdo se me ocurrió abrir este porque la Princesa Celestia me lo había curado y tal vez y solo tal vez me lo había curado del todo.

Comienzo abrirlo despacio primero comencé a ver la silueta de la cara twilight por un momento veía borroso, pero después las imágenes se fue aclarando hasta que vi a la perfección, tenía razón la princesa me lo había salvado y curado el ojo ese día, rápidamente observar a twilight toque su frente seguía fría al parecer sufría de hipotermia, no obstante como sucedió esto? tal vez el sauna le sentó mal y el uso inadecuado de su magia le había afectado causándole esto, rápidamente pensé en la forma de subir la temperatura era encender fuego o el calor corporal, así que concentre mi magia en mi cuerno para poder encender algunas fogatas alrededor de la tienda no tan cerca, pero si lo suficiente para que diera calor y me metí debajo de los cobertores junto con ella tomándola desde su espalda la rodee con mis brazos para darle calor también, pasaron unos diez minutos aproximadamente para que ella parara de temblar de frio y se normalizara su temperatura y unos minutos después ella hablo y dijo.

_-Dónde estoy? Porque hace tanto calor?._

Me sentí aliviado de que ella sintiera calor de nuevo y le pregunte.

_-Ya no tienes frio?_

_-No ya no tengo, pero porque lo preguntas?_

_-Twilight al parecer sufriste de hipotermia leve por el sauna y exceso de magia que utilizaste para ser nuestro *cog* travesura en el._

_-En serio!?.- Dijo sorprendida al parecer no me creía._

_-Así es te desmallaste por unos instante por el frio que también desempeño su papel para que te pasara lo que te paso._

_-Lo siento de repente me sentía algo mareada y con mucho frio que se me fueron las fuerza para poder decirte algo, fue imprudente de mi parte._

_-No te preocupes ya estás bien tu temperatura volvió, sin embargo mañana vamos a ver a medico amigo mío para que te examine ok?._

_-Si me parece bien, por ahora quiero dormir así de calientito contigo a mi lado._

_-He he al parecer volvió tu humor y si es mejor que nos durmamos._

Así que concentre mi magia de nuevo para apagar las llamas de la fogata para caer exhausto dormido después de extinguirlas.

En la mañana despierto todavía tenía a twilight en mis brazos recordando en abrir mi ojos izquierdo nuevamente para ver como seguía al parecer estaba bien, sin embargo no me fiaba mucho, así que la despierto dándole suaves besos en su largo cuello hasta que al fin ella se despierta riendo y le digo.

_-Buenos días dormilona como te sientes?_

_-Buenos días me siento un poco mejor aunque no te quiero alarmar pero sigo teniendo un poco de frio._

_-Bueno eso no importa vamos al médico para que te examine así que levante colócate tu capa para cargarte e irnos._

_Salí de la tienda la espera al frente de ella cerré mi ojo para no preocuparla después de unos segundo ella me dice._

_-Estoy lista pero como vamos a llegar?_

_-De la misma forma que tú has estado asiendo._

_-Teletransportacion pero como aprendiste ese hechizo?_

_-No te preocupes por detalles, ahora súbete a mi espalda que voy a concentrar toda mi magia para aparecer frente a la casa de mi amigo el doctor Healcross.-Acto seguido ella hizo lo que le dije y concentrándome en la puerta del frente de la casa del doctor desaparecimos y aparecimos frente a esta y le pregunto a twilight._

_-Llegamos?_

_-Wow si!, eres muy hábil para saber magia de alto nivel._

_-He he gracias después te explico como se ok? Por ahora llamemos a la puerta para salga mi amigo.- Así que toco la puerta fuertemente y alguien sale diciendo un poco enojado._

_-Si si que pasa!? Es muy temprano para abrir el consultorio._

_-No te acuerdas de tu viejo amigo?_

_-Oh pero si eres tu como estas!? Y porque tienes lo ojos cerrado te sucedió algo?_

_-Si si pero después te cuento los detalles quiero que veas a ella._

_-Wow así que al fin conseguiste una linda señorita eh?_

_-Vamos despistado no es tiempo para bromas, anoche le dio hipertermia por el frio._

_-Wow enserio bueno aunque pensándolo bien anoche si hubo mucho frio, pero eso no viene al caso al menos que halla pasado del calor extremo como el que ahí en un sauna al frio podría ser la razón._

_-Si eso fue lo que sucedió._

_-Bieno dejame examinarla mejor y tratarla rápidamente, apuesto a que la trataste ya con calor de fogatas y con tu calor corporal no?._

_-Si así es._

_-Bien eso hace más fácil tratarla ahora pasa que le colocaremos unos medicamento para que se mejores._

_-Ah otra cosa Healcross su nombre es twilight._

_-Hm!? Twilight donde habré escuchado es nombre, bueno mucho gusto señorita pero pasa ya vamos._

_Después de pasar a su consultorio rápidamente tratan a twilight y pasaron unas horas hasta recibir noticia de ella._

_-Toma aquí tienes Scroll algo de bebida energética para que recuperes energía._

_-Y como esta ella?_

_-Ah! Ella? está durmiendo con la tercera dosis de suero intravenoso contra la hipotermia._

_-Gracias muchas gracias te debo un gran favor._

_-Sí y ese favor me lo vas a pagar con media docena de tu mejor vino de uva, pero se podría reducir a solo tres botellas por traerme a tal celebridad a mi consultorio._

_-Ah! Ya sabes de quien se trata no?._

_-Oye pero como la conociste suertudo y porque continúas con tus ojos cerrado acaso te ocurrió algo déjame examinarte._

_-No no déjalo asi ya estoy en tratamiento y mañana se me cumple estoy viendo un medico en ponyville._

_-Ponyville! Oye ahora si estoy interesado en tu historia._

_-Vera la historia es muy larga de contar y ahí unos detalles que prometí no contar a cierto ser superior a nosotros por así decirlo._

_-Wow tan graves es?._

_-Si se podría decir pero no te preocupes lo único que si te puedo decir es que estoy en este estado por un mal amor._

_-Hmm de nuevo eh amigo?._

_-Que te puedo decir Healcross siempre me persigue la mala suerte en las relaciones._

_-Tienes razón mi amigo eres un desafortunado en el amor hehe, pero animo algún día cambiara todo eso._

_-Que Celestia te oiga hahaha._

_-Hahaha tienes razón, bueno ya creo que es tiempo de llevarte a tu querida damisela hehe._

_-Para ya de tus bromas, ahora guíame a donde esta ella._

_-Ok ven coloca tu casco sobre mi espalda y te llevare o prefieres que te cargué hehe._

_-Hahaha tonto estoy ciego y puedo caminar perfectamente._

Luego de mi amigo paro de hacer bromas me llevo a la habitación donde se encontraba twilight y me coloco justo alado de su cama, después se marcho, pero sin antes decirme.

_-Ella estará bien y se pueden marchar a lo que ella despierte, fue bueno que la trajera para tratarla mejor para que así no hubiese complicaciones más adelante.-Le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Gracias amigo te pagare con lo que me dijiste, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que la hallas atendido._

_-Tranquilo y suerte nos vemos scrollhammer ánimos._

_-Si gracias amigo._

Luego de que mi amigo se marchara y sin nadie cerca para verme, abrí de nuevo mi ojo izquierdo para verla, se veía muy pacíficamente durmiendo sobre la cama estaba bien abrigada con unas cuantas cobijas encima, estire mi brazo para tocar su frente se sentía normal creo, bueno el me dijo que estaba bien tal vez no debería de preocupar mucho, pasaron unos minutos y comenzaba a darme sueño por tener fija mi mirada en el goteo que caía de la solución que colgaba al otro lado de la cama, no pude resistirme al sueño, después de todo nos levantamos temprano para venir hasta acá, así que recargue mi cabeza en pequeño espacio de la cama para tratar de dormir un poco.

Me despierto sorprendido al sentir que algo tocaba mi cabeza, rápidamente me percate que ya no estaba recargado en ese pequeño espacio de la cama sino ahora en el regazo de twilight y escucho decir de ella.

_-Disculpa te desperté?_

_-No está bien, ya estaba por despertarme.- trate de quitar mi cabeza de su regazo pero ella me detuvo y dijo._

_-So-solo un poco más si?._

_-Que tienes? Te sientes mal?._

_-No estoy bien gracias, solo déjame disfrutar este momento un poco._

_-Ok, lo que tú quieras me amor._

Entonces pasaron varios minutos mientras yo seguía recargando mi cabeza en su regazo y ella acariciando mi crin y el aviso de un estomago rugiendo interrumpe el momento y le pregunto.

_-Tienes hambre?._

_-He he si._

_-Ok déjame ir a ver que te consigo._

_En ese momento el doctor entra y dice._

_-Buenas tarde dormilones._

_Sorprendido le pregunto._

_-Tarde? cuanto tiempo hemos pasado aquí?._

-Hm? Alrededor de seis hora, vine a ver si estaban despierto y preguntar si querían algo de comer?, también a ver ya se le había acabado el medicamente que le coloque a la señorita twilight.

_-Creo que puedo hablar por los dos diciendo que si tenemos hambre._

_-Bien porque ya tengo el almuerzo preparado._

_-Enserio wow gracias amigo y a donde vamos?._

_-Ah no te preocupes mande a traer para acá asi que puede comer aquí tranquilos después de todos les di una habitación privada para los dos._

_-Gracias amigo no sé como agradecértelo._

_-Solo agrégale digamos hmm un par de botellas mas de vino de uva especial y un rico festín._

_-Si dalo por hecho.-Twilight agradeció al doctor por la atención y el cuidado que le estaba dando._

Luego de unos minutos nos sirvieron el almuerzo, mi amigo nos acompaño y compartió alguna anécdotas de cuando nos conocimos desde pequeño en la escuela de magia, como obtuvo su cutie mark y de los problemas que nos metíamos por su culpa, podía escuchar como reía sin parar twilight de todas las graciosas historia que mi amigo contaba, podía notar que ya estaba bien del todo dejando mi preocupación atrás. Después que terminamos de comer nos trajo una bebida refrescante y energética él decía que era buena para la salud ayudando también a la recuperación de mi ojos, yo le dije que no se preocupara mas por eso, sin embargo me la tome para que dejara de molestar de pronto el dijo con una voz seria.

_-Señorita twilight por favor cuide bien de mi amigo a pesar de que le eh contado de muchas cosas que yo hice con él en nuestra adolescencia y lo conozco de casi toda la vida el ah tenido varios momentos difíciles y otros que ah estado al fi….- Lo interrumpo diciéndole enojado._

_-BASTA YA! Sabes que no me gustan que hables sobre eso, son malos recuerdo y quiero dejar el pasado en el pasado._

_-Ok amigo discúlpame.-Twilight preguntan con un tono curioso._

_-Porque? no quieres que hable de tu pasado? que es lo peor que te puede haber pasado?._

_-Por favor twilight no trates de hacer que hable si? el pasado quedo en el pasado y no quiero hablar más sobre el tema._

_-Amigo algún día tienes que hablar con alguien más con respecto a tu pasado es bueno debes en cuando soltar algo de peso.-Dijo mi amigo para persuadirme pero fallando en el intento y le dije._

_-Entre menos sepan de mi pasado es mejor, sin embargo tu sabes que yo siempre eh sido una buena persona la mayor parte del tiempo es por eso que me sucedió lo que me sucedió aquella vez.- Entonces twilight dijo con una voz comprensible._

_-Ok lo entiendo, respetare tu privacidad discúlpame por querer saber._

_-Gracias twilight._

Después de una hora estábamos listo para irnos, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio indicando que estaba oscureciendo, habíamos pasado la mañana y parte de la tarde en la clínica de mi amigo ya cuando estábamos por salir mi amigo me detiene y me coloca una alforja en mi espalda y me dice.

_-Llévate esto es comida y más bebida energética. – y susurrándome al oído me dijo.- Trata de tomar esa bebida solo tú, es especial si tu sabes a que me refiero.- Dándome un codazo en mi costado y le susurre también diciendo._

_-No me digas que es? Oh tu! como te atreves?.- Y el susurro de nuevo._

_-He he no te preocupes y pásala bien, ella ya está en excelente condiciones. Hasta luego señorita twilight fue un placer haberla conocido y hasta la próxima amigo recuerda lo que me debes hehehe._

_-Hasta luego doctor y gracias por la atención hahaha fue bueno saber algunas cosas de scroll.- Pude escuchar a twilight reír alegre mientras se despedía._

_-Si healcross, no te preocupes, es una promesa nos vemos!._

Después que nos terminamos de despedir, le pido a twilight que se suba a mi espalda no quería que hiciera algún esfuerzo innecesario, pero también era que mi hechizo de teletransportacion era un poco inestable, comencé a reunir energía en mi cuerno y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos de nuevo en el campamento o al menos eso creí y le pregunto a twilight.

-_Llegamos?._

_-Bueno casi estamos a unos diez metros desde aquí puedo ver el campamento._

_-He he disculpa, todavía me falta mucha práctica para dominar este hechizo._

_-He he no te preocupes, ahora comienza a caminar, vamos yo te guio._

_-Como digas amor hehe._

_-Por favor no te pongas cariñoso se que tratas de hacerme sentir bien._

_-Hehe disculpa.-Mientras caminaba hasta la tienda se me ocurrió preguntarle._

_-Oye twilight que te pareció mi amigo?._

_-Bueno, es muy divertido y al parecer sabes muchas cosas de ti._

_-Si él es un buen amigo a pesar que en el pasado vivía salvándole de problema que el mismo ocasionaba, sin embargo sabía que se merecía el esfuerzo._

_-Porque dices que el merecía el esfuerzo._

_-Bueno el es muy gracioso y siempre bromeaba cuando estábamos juntos, me hacia reír mucho haciéndome olvidar de otras cosas en aquel tiempo._

_-Ya veo, es un buen amigo, me trato bien mientras me examinaba fue muy atento y amable también era muy gracioso hehe._

_-Me alegro he he._

_-Bueno ya llegamos, creo que me meteré a la tienda esta asiendo frio y esta vez no quiero estar afuera._

_-Está bien prepare algo de beber caliente._

_-Como harás si no puedes ver todavía? Podrías hacerte daño._

_-No te preocupes me las arreglares.-Mostrando confianza en una sonrisa._

_-Está bien, esperare adentro._

Luego de unos segundos al no sentir la presencia de ella abrí mi ojo izquierdo, encendí una fogata con ayuda de un hechizo y me dispuse a revisar la alforja que mi amigo me había dado, dentro encontré una nota y unos que decía.

_-Las bebidas que te metí no son para lo que tú crees o te dije he he_.- Que bromista eres healcross he he pensé.- _esas bebidas es un medicamento, solo en caso de que presentara lo mismo síntomas de nuevo_.- Acaso no está bien ya? Pensé de nuevo.- _sin embargo dale a tomar una botella entera_. _Con amor tu amigo healcross_.- ha ha ha que bromista eres healcross. Ya habiendo leído la nota coloque a entibiar la botella en agua caliente para dársela a ella y preparar las frutas que el coloco en la alforja, para hacer una rica ensalada de frutas. Pasaron unos treinta minutos y la cena estaba lista, me sentía un poco cansado, pero podía seguir toda la noche despierto para poder vigilar a twilight, fugazmente se me ocurrió mirar hacia el lago, no lo había notado porque estaba inmerso en la preparación de la comida, para mi sorpresa estaba hermoso era indescriptible la sensación que daba al ver el lago, era más hermoso que el recuerdo que me había mostrado twilight, en realidad este sitio se podía sentir algo mágico. Después de observar el lago por un rato era tiempo de seguir y llevarle la comida a twilight, entre a la tienda con sigilo para que no notara que podía ver con uno de mi ojos, sin embargo pude ver que ella estaba dormida, me imagino que era por el día ajetreado que tuvimos hoy, tenía que despertarla para que comiera algo y siguiera descansando, coloque a un lado la bandeja y comencé a llamarla al oído suavemente diciéndole.

-_Twilight mi amor despierta tienes que comer algo_.-Y ella respondió casi dormida.

_-Cinco minutos más_.-Al parecer no tenía intenciones de despertar, así que me la tuve que ideal para que se levantara y se me ocurrió un picara idea y le dije.

-_Twilight amor levántate o te morderé la orejas.-_ Ella no respondió, sin embargo pude notar una reacción en su cuerpo y sus ojos estaban un poco entre abierto, ya estaba despierta al parecer había llamado su atención con mi picara advertencia, viendo esto cerré mi ojo y acto seguido la mordí suavemente la orejas, sintiendo la reacción de su cuerpo y ella dijo.

_-Oye! no pensaba que lo ibas a hacer._

_-No me diste opción hehe, vamos ahora que despertaste completamente come te hará bien y trata de tomarte todo el té que te prepare._

_-Está bien si tú lo dices tonto, pero espero una recompensa de tu parte ya que tú me mordiste mi oreja tanto._

_-Está bien amor lo que tu digas, entre más pronto te termines la comida más rápido será tu recompensa._

_-Otra vez me llamaste amor es parte de la recompensa?._

_-Bueno si tu lo dices sí._

Ahora si no tenia escapatoria yo imaginaba que tipo de recompensa quería o esperaba, en ese momento retumbaron las palabras de mi amigo (He he no te preocupes y pásala bien, ella ya está en excelente condiciones). tonto en que estaba pensado y twilight me pregunta.

_-Porque te golpeas la cabeza?.-Sonriendo le digo._

_-Nada es que me acabo de recordar he he._

_-Y puedo saber qué es?.- Pregunto ella con curiosidad._

_-He he nada olvidalo es algo tonto que me dijo mi amigo._

_-Hm!? Tiene que ver que estoy en buenas condiciones?._

En el momento que ella dijo eso quede helado por un momento comencé a transpirar un poco y me dije riendo.

_-Si hehe algo parecido a eso hehe._

_-Ya veo me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto este te es un medicamento no?_

_-Si porque lo preguntas?._

_-Bueno es que hace uno segundo me comencé a sentir un poco caliente y note que esto paso justo después de que me tomara este té._

_-Bueno creo que para prevenir de nuevo que te de frio._

_-Está bien, por cierto termine de comer ahora que premio me darás._

Suspire y le dije.

-Lo que tú quieras amor.

-Enserio!?.-Dijo con una voz emocionada.-No te preocupes no estoy pensado en lo que tú crees, solo quiero pasar esta última noche abrazado como lo hemos hechos estos últimos días.-Me pareció extraño su pedido, pero acepte.

Entonces ella me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado, luego nos acostamos ella coloco su cabeza en mi pecho frotando su mejilla en el me hacia un poco de cosquilla, me pareció tierno y ella dijo.

-Te puede imaginar si en algún futuro nosotros estaríamos juntos?.

_-Que quieres decir?.-Pregunte con curiosidad._

_-No sé, tal vez casados o viviendo juntos._

Su respuesta me incomodo, pero también hiso despertar mi curiosidad.

_-Hm casados? sería bonito._

_-Solo bonito?, pues para mí sería maravilloso._

_-Ok! Ok! maravilloso, continua.- Ahora ella captaba mi atención sobre ese posible futuro juntos._

_-Me imagino viviendo cerca de la casa del árbol ya que seguiría amando mis libros y …..-La interrumpí y dije._

_-Twilight y en ese supuesto futuro nuestro no ves hijos?._

En ese momento sentí como su respiración se acelero y dijo balbuceando?.

_-Hi-hi..jos?._

_-Si yo también me imagino viviendo contigo teniendo un lindo o linda potrillo saltando y jugando parecida a su querida madre._

_-N-no lo sé, te..ner hi..jos es una gran res..ponsabilidad._

_-Cálmate no te pongas así, es solo una suposición, un sueño que los dos sabemos que no podremos alcanzar.-_y ella dijo suspirando.

_-Si tienes razón discúlpame por ponerme nerviosa._

_-Tranquila, oye que nombre te gustaría colocarle si es un potro o una pony._

_-Hmmm no lo sé no tengo idea y tú?._

_-Bueno se me ocurren dos._

_-Si! dímelo!.-Dijo ella emocionada._

_-Si es un potrillo me gustaría colocarle Hammerstone._

_-Hmm ese nombre no me gusta hehehe._

_-Y si es una potrilla me gustaría colocarle Starstear._

_-Startear me gusta ese nombre, pero tener hijos es un gran paso para una relación._

_-Sí y tenerlo junto a aquel a quien amas es simplemente hermoso._

_-Si hermoso_.- Dijo ella con una voz apagada y le pregunto.

_-Que te pasa twilight?._

_-Oye Scroll si nosotros estuviéramos juntos todavía eso realmente hubiese pasado?.-_Suspire y le dije.

_-No te mentiré twilight probablemente eso hubiese ocurrido si el destino no hubiese sido tan cruel con nosotros._

_-Ya veo.- y ella comienza a sollozar y de dice.- todavía no recuerdo muy bien que paso esa noche, por más que intento recordar mi mente se bloquea, pero de una cosa estoy segura quiero estar contigo sin que nada mas importe._

_-Lo sé twilight, pero sabes algo amor tu estas destinada a grandes cosas no sabes que posible futuro tienes estando alado de la princesa._

_-No me importa el futuro, no me importa la princesa quiero estar contigo, quiero que compartamos esta vida juntos._

_-No digas que no te importa el futuro o que no te importa la princesa no debes abandonar todo aquello que le pusiste tanta amor, tanta dedicación, tanto cariño tu me dijiste que eso que quieres abandonar era tu sueños y que todavía no habías completado por eso no debes desistir en completar tus sueños._

Ella continúo sollozando por un rato mas hasta calmarse y luego ella dijo calmadamente.

_-Tienes razón dejar de perseguir mis sueños es como botar una parte de mi vida, de mi alma a la basura, sin embargo yo te voy a seguir amando.-_ Después que termino la ultima frase, ella sorpresivamente me besa.

Sus labios se sentía tibios era muy agradable, luego paraba y besaba suavemente mi labio inferior y mi labios superior se había adueñado de ellos totalmente, yo me deje llevar por su pasión, era diferente a las veces anteriores, su cuerpo no ardía de lujuria, si no se sentía tibio era como un cálido abrazo por la mañana que te despierta luego de una noche fantástica, yo la abrase mas fuerte quería sentir más de sus labios en ese momento note la invasión de su lengua belicosamente sensual y ella se apretó su parte baja haciéndome excitar de inmediato, ahora oprimiendo mi dura intimidad contra su vientre, ella noto esto y comenzó asiendo un movimiento irregular con sus caderas, estaba tan excitada como yo, pasando de la pasión al deseo como si fuera puro fuego recorriendo mi sangre, mientras seguía invadido por su belicosamente sensual lengua comencé a recorrer lentamente su espalda con unos de mi casco hasta llegar a uno de sus glúteos para hacer presión sobre mi intimidad, yo no podía soportar más la espera y al parecer ella tampoco con todo esos duro movimientos de cadera oprimiendo mi intimidad, así que la levante su cadera sujetando sus glúteos y la penetre escuchado un gemido de satisfacción por parte de ella, después su cadera se detuvo, su interior se contraía era como si estuviera saboreando mi dura intimidad sintiendo como era apretado intensamente mi intimidad mi mente se nublo por unos instante tratando de asimilar el manojo de sensaciones que recorrían por mi cuerpo, podía sentir como ella temblaba.

Luego de unos segundos ella comenzó a mover la cadera frenéticamente si seguía a este paso creo que no duraría, sin embargo eso no me detuvo a sentir cada tropiezo que daba mi miembro contra su vientre, pudiendo escucharla gemir en cada toque, continuamos así por varios minutos yo ya comenzaba a desistir y ella cada vez aumentaba el ritmo de sus cadera hasta que no aguante mas y acabe depositando todo mi fluido en su vientre haciéndola gritar fuertemente de placer no le importo que alguien la escuchara ya que estábamos solos en ese paraje, ambos estábamos exhausto por extenuante actividad que habíamos realizado, se podía escuchar nuestra agitada respiración tratando de recuperar el aliento, trate de apartarme para poder tomar más aire, pero ella me detuvo sujetándome fuertemente y de nuevo comenzó a mover sus cadera ya que mi miembro seguía en su intimidad duro como roca, la verdad no podía creer que siguiéramos, ya que lo que sucedió hace un momento fue muy intenso, sin embargo seguimos, el cual esta vez tome yo el control estando arriba de ella, como me gustaría ver su cara de satisfacción, pero lo más seguro es que se taparía su cara por la vergüenza, teniendo el control ahora comencé suavemente quería disfrutar cada embestida es su intimidad, ella apretaba mi miembro no lo quería dejar salir, lo cual hacia un poco más difícil y placentero poder embestirla, podía sentir como ella se estremecía con cada movimiento de cadera que hacia haciéndola gemir de placer y en unos segundos después comencé a sentir como ella movía rápidamente sus cadera, al parecer quería terminar ya, así que aceptando la petición de sus cadera y comencé a moverme más rápido hasta ajustarme al ritmo que ella estaba siguiendo asi por varios segundo hasta que una explosión de sensaciones corrió por mi espalda hasta mi cabeza dejándome con la mente nublada y collendo a un lado de ella muy exhausto, después ella coloca su cabeza sobre mi pecho y dice casi sin aliento.

_-Es..ta no..che jamás la olvi..dare y la ateso..rare siem..pre, gracias por ve..nir y pa..sar este tiem..po con..migo._

No podía decir nada si decía algo podría darle falta ilusiones de nuevo y solo me limite a acariciar su crin hasta caer dormido.

En la mañana siguiente me despierto exaltado, ya que había recordado que teníamos que volver de inmediato ya que hoy era el día que el doctor me revisaba mis ojos, no me percate de que twilight no está sobre mi o en la tienda, así que salgo de esta con cuidado y la llamo.

_-Twilight, twilight donde estas?._

_-Aquí! En el lago._

_-Pero que haces metida en el lago tan temprano el agua debe estar fría._

_-No te preocupes por eso, ven metete tu también lo necesitas._

_-hmm ok!?._

Aceptando la invitación de twilight me meto al lago, la verdad si necesitaba un baño por lo de anoche toda esa actividad física siempre deja sudoroso y cansado a uno, así que nade hasta donde oía el chapoteo del agua y de repente siento que ella me abraza dándome un beso en la boca y me dicia.

_-Bueno días amor, gracias por lo de anoche ya con eso estoy satisfecha y creo que puedo continuar mi sueños de ser una gran hechicera._

_-De nada amor, yo creo que también puedo pasar la pagina y seguir mi vida y escúchame bien, pero no digas nada, siempre! pero siempre! estarás en un lugar especial en mi corazón Twilight sparkle._

Luego de decir eso ella me abraza fuertemente y me besa para luego decir.

_-Gracias, ahora es tiempo de marcharnos._

_-Si es tiempo._

* * *

**Disculpen la demora ahora que por fin pude tener tiempo termine este capitulo, espero que le agrade y comente haganme saber si le agrado o no y el siguiente capitulo esta en marcha ya. Recuerde comentar me gusta leer sus comentario asi sean cortos._  
_**


End file.
